Seniors
by unicornherder
Summary: A Klaine fic. For their senior year, Blaine transfers to McKinley to be with his boyfriend. But how will the rest of McKinley react? And was his decision the right one? /story abandoned
1. The Proposition

**This is a chaptered fic based off of a one-shot I wrote called _Prom Queen? _which is post _Born This Way. _But it's written so you don't have to read that first. **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was standing alone in his room, staring at himself in the mirror. He noted that he looked more pale than usual, but that was to be expected. He was, after all, about to confess to his father that he wanted to leave behind the impressive world that was Dalton Academy, and enroll in a public school.<p>

He knew his father would want reasons, and he had quite a few good, strong ones. First, well… the first reason was Kurt, but that wouldn't be the first one he would tell his father.

He decided to begin with the fact that he regretted leaving his old school, because it felt like he had run away like a coward. Sure, things had gotten pretty bad, and Blaine couldn't imagine what would have happened had he not been allowed to transfer. But there was still a part of him, a little hole in his chest that ached whenever he told Kurt to be brave. Because he himself hadn't. Because he had tried, and tried to stand up, and he couldn't. He couldn't take one more punch, or one more sneer, or one more time being locked in a closet for hours until the janitor came and found him..

Then, because though Dalton was great, it was nothing compared to the real world. At Dalton, they taught math and science and all the other things a person would need for a job, but not how to succeed in _life._ In Dalton, it seemed as if everyone in the world would accept someone for who they are no matter what, but Blaine knew that wasn't the case. Some people were cruel, and no matter where he went in the real world there were going to be people who didn't accept him for who he was, and he was going to have to accept that. He was going to go out to dinner, or to the movies with his boyfriend, and people were going to point and laugh. He was going to need to get used to the whispers, and the comments he knew were being said behind his back. He was going to have to get used to being called mean names, and being denied privileges simply because he liked boys. And Dalton wasn't the place to learn that.

_McKinley_, on the other hand, just might be.

Returning from his thoughts, Blaine glanced at the clock to see that he had around ten minutes before his father returned from work (he was a very successful, celebrated lawyer). His mother wasn't going to be home until later (she worked as a nurse), but he knew her being there wouldn't change anything anyway. Mr. Anderson was the head of the house, and anything he said, went. So, because he was Blaine, he turned his iPod on to shuffle the songs in his "inspirational/facing your fears" playlist, and let the music flow from the speakers. The first song to play was _F**kin' Perfect _by P!nk. Blaine sang along without holding back; singing was his was to connect to things. When Blaine was singing, he felt as though the song coursed through him- the lyrics, the beat, the inspiration- and by the end he was filled with all the courage he needed for the task ahead of him.

When the song ended, he turned the speaker off, and looked in the mirror once more. He took the necessary deep breaths, and when he heard the front door open, he jumped up and down a few times to ready himself. He turned on his heels, walked purposefully towards his bedroom door, opened it, and strode out and down the steps.

His father turned around from where he was putting down his briefcase when he heard his son coming down the steps. Seeing the look on Blaine's face, he asked "What is it?"

Suddenly, Blaine had a rather vivid flashback of a conversation just over a year and a half ago that had started out the same way.

"_What is it?" __His father asked, concern evident on his face. "Girl problems?"_

_Blaine cringed. "Not exactly."_

"_Well then, what is it?" After a few seconds of tense silence, his father urged "spit it out, son!"_

"_I think I'm gay."_

"Um. I wanted to talk to you about school next year." Without waiting for his father to interject, he continued. "I want to transfer schools."

"Why?" The annoyed question was his only response.

"…_. What's making you think this?"_

"_Think? Dad, nothing's _making_ me think this, it's just how I am." Blaine had known for a while. He had always wondered why he was behind on the whole "liking girls" thing. Almost everyone else in his class had started dating, or else was looking for love, but he wasn't. There wasn't any girl he was attracted to, not even the famous ones. _

_Blaine's epiphany happened when he had sneaked into an R rated movie with a few of his classmates. While they were busy staring at the girls who were (against their better judgment, Blaine thought) showing more than necessary, it was the _male_ actor that caught Blaine's eyes. When the movie had ended, he felt even more confused than before. But, over the course of the next few months, Blaine had explored the concept of homosexuality, and finally understood his feelings. He was gay, and there was nothing he could do about it._

"_Don't lie!" His father demanded, his words cutting through the room-and Blaine's heart-like a razor._

"_I'm not lying! It's true. I'm gay, and I can't help it."_

"I want to transfer because-" What were the reasons he came up with? "Because I feel like Dalton isn't preparing me enough for the real world."

Mr. Anderson didn't answer right away. Blaine knew his father understood what part of him he was referring to. They hadn't talked about Blaine being gay since he first brought it up, and every time he hinted at it, his father would shake his head and change the subject. After a minute, he sighed. "This is about that boy, isn't it."

"_That boy_ is named Kurt. And seeing as he is my boyfriend, yes. It is partially about him."

"So he's your..." He took a while to form the next word on his tongue "boyfriend now, is he?"

Blaine was annoyed now. "As if you didn't know! I've only been seeing him almost every day for the past three months."

Blaine's father was now standing directly in front of him. "Don't use that attitude with me, young man!"

Instead of fighting, he took a long, deep breath and said "Ok. Sorry. And about me tr-" but he was cut off.

"If you want to transfer to be with this kid, be my guest. But I don't want to hear it when you realize that you've thrown away a great education for some fantasy."

For some strange reason, Blaine was speechless. He had things he _wanted _to say, of course, but it would probably prove anticlimactic. He wasn't sure if the fantasy his father was referring to was Kurt, or just being gay in general, but he suspected the latter. And, despite the wording, his father had just agreed to let him transfer.

Blaine nodded, and turned to walk back into his room. When he had reached the top of the stairs, his father spoke again. "I hope you can fill out the forms by yourself. Just let me know when I have to sign." Then "Your mother and I are going to go out to dinner tonight." Blaine noticed the deliberate absence of an invitation to attend.

"_Why am I having this conversation with you? With my only son! You were supposed to carry on the family name!" _

_Blaine's eyes were beginning to brim with angry tears "I still can! This shouldn't change anything."_

_And now his father's eyes were wet as well, and his voice broke when he said "It changes everything. What do you think is going to happen to our family when people find out that our son is a- is- is like you? Do you think I'll stand a chance of being hired?" Mr. Anderson put his hand to his face, and then ran it through his curly black hair, taking a shaky breath. "Just let me know when you sort this all out."_

_He turned and walked into the kitchen, most likely to retrieve a beer from the cabinet. Blaine stood there, mouth open, tears streaking silently down his cheeks, before turning and walking back to his room._

* * *

><p>Blaine collapsed onto his bed, and before he knew what he was doing, had his phone in his hand and finger pressing down the 1 key for speed dial. Kurt picked up in the middle of the second ring, with a "Blaine."<p>

"Kurt."

After a few seconds, it was Kurt who spoke again "…yes..? Are you alright?"

Blaine inwardly cursed at his inarticulacy, and controlled his voice. "Yeah. I'm fine. Actually, I wanted to tell you that, officially, I'm transferring to McKinley High School next year."

Hearing Kurt's failed attempts to contain his squeal made Blaine smile, and he remembered the number one reason why he was doing this.

"Blaine! That's great! Omigosh, you- YAY! We _have_ to get you shopping! I won't have my boyfriend walking around like some sort of-" Blaine couldn't control his laugher now. He heard Kurt yell something incomprehensible to someone else on his end. Then Kurt said "Sorry, Dad says it's time for dinner. You're coming over tonight right?"

"Yes. I can't wait. I miss you already; I hate not seeing you at school every day."

Kurt smiled on the other end, his heart doing happy leaps. "It's the same way for me about you. See you, Blaine."

"See you, Kurt." And when he hung up, Blaine lied back on his bed, holding the phone against his chest and sighing contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! Chapter one! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be happier, <em>and <em>have more of Kurt, so don't worry. Reviews?**


	2. So This Is Love

**Chapter two! I meant to post this earlier, but it just wouldn't stop writing! It's a lot longer than the last chapter, though. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school at McKinley, and most of the students had left running when the final bell rang, except for a few. Only the Glee club and a few stragglers were left behind. The New Directions had just finished their end of the year pep rally, which had gone quite well compared to their past ones. No one threw up, <em>and<em> their songs didn't cause any type of riot.

The club was in the choir room, saying their goodbyes, and promising to hang out during the summer. It was all good fun until Rachel mentioned a set list for next year, and everyone else took that as the sign to leave. Kurt was walking down the hall to his locker with Mercedes, whose own locker wasn't far from his. While halfway down the hallway, the pair saw someone turn the corner. A short someone with dark brown curly hair.

Kurt met Blaine's huge grin with one of his own, but couldn't help but add "what is with you and showing up at other people's schools?"

"What can I say? I guess I just naturally gravitate to wherever the most wonderful person in the planet is." When he had finished speaking, he scooped Kurt into a hug and planted a kiss on his lips.

"OK, you two." Mercedes was smiling. "Have a nice summer. We're still on for shopping on Tuesday, right?" Kurt nodded. "Oh and I guess he drove here so he'll probably take you home?" Kurt nodded once more, and the two of them exchanged goodbyes. She then turned to Blaine. "Take care of my boy here, alright?"

"Of course." Blaine answered, putting his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer once more, causing the other boy to giggle.

When Mercedes left, Kurt opened his locker to empty its entirety. When the door swung open, Blaine got a look at the inside of the door. Upon seeing the picture of himself, and the_ courage _collage Kurt had made, he almost made some witty comment, but stopped himself. Instead, he stared lovingly at his boyfriend until Kurt looked up at him. "Ooookay?" Kurt said, until he realized that Blaine had probably seen the picture, and then proceeded to turn a bright shade of red. "That's-" he began, but was cut off by Blaine.

"Adorable. Next year, I'm totally putting a picture up of you. Or of the two of us. We don't have too many of those yet, do we?"

"That's going to have to change."

When Kurt finished emptying his locker, Blaine spoke again. "So since I'm coming here next year, would you mind taking me on another tour? More so to classrooms this time so I won't get completely lost."

"Of course." So Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him down the hallway. He showed the other boy around to all of the classrooms he would probably have class in next year, along with the cafeteria and the choir room. When they were passing the Spanish room, Mr. Schuester was just coming out of it.

"Hello Kurt, and-"

"Blaine." Blaine answered him, holding out his hand.

Mr. Schue shook his hand, and asked, "You're the lead singer of the Warblers, right?" Upon seeing the boys' hands entwined, he smiled a little too knowingly.

"I am, yes. Or I was."

Then Kurt finished his thought. "He's transferring here next year."

"Really?" Mr. Schue asked. "So you'll be auditioning for New Directions, I presume?"

Blaine smiled. "That's the plan."

"Good. If we want to win Nationals again this year, we're going to need all the help we can get. Vocal Adrenaline isn't going to go down two years in a row without putting up a fight."

At that point, Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor walked by, heels clicking down the hallway. When Mr. Schuester saw her, he made a little start. Seeing this, and knowing the implications, Kurt said "Well, we'll get on with our little tour. Have a nice summer Mr. Schue."

"You, too. Be careful." He looked like an excited puppy as he practically ran after Ms. Pillsbury down the hall.

"How long has that been going on?" Blaine asked, referring to the two who had just turned the corner.

"Pretty much forever. It's one of those things that you just get used to and don't pay much thought." Then "speaking of, I forgot to show you where the gym is."

Kurt led Blaine down the steps to McKinley's gymnasium. Right before he opened the door, it opened from the inside. Two people stepped out; the very two people Kurt was hoping they wouldn't run in to.

Azimo, the huge black football player came out first, followed by none other than David Karofsky. Both Kurt and Blaine thought about dropping their clasped hands, but ended up staying exactly how they were. Azimo, seeing this, snorted. "I didn't know girls were gonna be here. Or else I would've showered. I wouldn't want anyone getting too turned on."

Now it was Blaine's turn to snort. "_That_ is something you won't have to worry about."

Kurt gasped as Azimo lunged forward until he was practically breathing on Blaine's face. "What did I just hear coming out of those lady lips of yours?" His voice was full of venom. Blaine stared right back into his eyes, refusing to back down.

Kurt edged closer to Blaine, and spoke towards Azimo. "Come 'on. We don't want any trouble now; it's summer and we won't have to see each other for a good few months."

Azimo considered him, and then turned to Karofsky. "I'd rather just teach 'em not to mess with us the good ol' way. I think a nice face of fist will do them some good. Do you agree?"

Karofsky looked like he was having some intense internal struggle. Then he spoke. "I'm not in the mood. Can't we just leave?"

At those words, Azimo, Blaine, and Kurt had the same dumbfounded expression on their faces. What? Azimo spoke first. "_Can't we just leave?_ _Who_ are _you_? You know, ever since you started dating Santana you've been different. And I don't like it. Now come over here and beat the crap out of these girls or else I'm gonna start thinking you're one of them."

Karofsky paled visibly. He stood there, looking between his friend and Kurt and Blaine, and looking like a deer caught in headlights. Finally, he turned and walked off down the hallway without a word. Azimo stared after him, and cursed under his breath before turning and walking in the other direction.

Once he was gone too, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, but neither could form words. Did that even just happen? Kurt thought about going after Karofsky, but he didn't know why. To thank him? To comfort him in his obvious time of need? In the end he shook away the thought entirely.

Blaine spoke first. "His secret's not gonna last much longer."

"I know. I actually feel kind of bad." They stood there for another moment, until finally Kurt realized how strange that was. "Do you wanna grab lunch?"

"Oh! I almost forgot the main reason I came!"

"So it's _not _because you naturally gravitate towards me?" Kurt smirked.

Other than giving him a sidelong look, Blaine ignored him. "I wanted to take you somewhere." He was excited now, and was slightly bouncing up and down.

"Is it somewhere I haven't been before?"

"I think. It's a really pretty spot by a little river about a half hour from here. I thought it would be nice if I came to pick you up, and took you there. We can stop for lunch on the way."

Blaine had this adorable little smile on his face that made Kurt smile as well. His boyfriend could be surprisingly romantic at times, and it took his breath away. "That sounds lovely."

"Great." Blaine stood on his toes to kiss Kurt's forehead, before they walked out of the school, hand in hand as they had been for the past half hour.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled the car over on the side of a road. "There." He pointed out of the passenger's side window to the big, beautiful part of the river that was their destination.<p>

Most of the river from their view was shielded by trees, and the surrounding area was covered by grass. Kurt was intrigued, and wanted to see the spot Blaine had mentioned earlier. But then a though occurred to him. "Blaine, my shoes aren't cut out for all of this mud and dirt."

Blaine smiled. "Which is why I took the liberty of taking you a pair of sneakers from your house."

"You… What?"

"I figured this problem would come up, so instead of trying to convince you to get them dirty, I went to your house to get a pair of old ones. I knocked on your door, but no one answered, and there weren't any cars in the driveway. The backdoor was unlocked though, so I went in."

"So you broke into my house so I wouldn't have to get my shoes dirty?" As crazy as that sounded, it only made Kurt realize once again just how wonderful his boyfriend was.

"Well, when you put it like that you make it sound sort of chivalrous. I like it." Blaine nodded his approval. "Although I'll ask next time. Now put these on." He pulled the old pair of sneakers from the back seat and handed them to Kurt.

"You don't have to ask. It actually feels kind of nice that we can do that. Sort of like we're…" He wasn't sure how to continue that thought.

"I know what you mean." He did. It was something hard to put into words. It was like they've reached the point in their relationship that they were comfortable with that sort of thing. It was kind of like when a friend becomes a best friend and they can rummage through the other's refrigerator at their pleasure.

When Kurt reached to take the shoes from Blaine, he looked up and their eyes met. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, until a smile crept onto Kurt's face. Blaine looked away sheepishly, smiling also.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself right before the words came out. Whoa. He almost said it. Those three words. He almost told Blaine he loved him. Of course it was true, but he wasn't sure when or how he wanted to say it. And though he was almost certain Blaine felt the same way, Kurt still felt a bit of uncertainty. Luckily, Blaine wasn't looking and didn't notice his hesitation.

Kurt put on the sneakers, and the two of them climbed out of the car. "This way." Blaine took Kurt's hand once again, and led him towards the river. Blaine, having done this many times before, moved over the muddy ground with ease. Kurt, on the other hand, had a bit more trouble. His feet kept getting stuck in the mud, causing him to stumble. But each time, Blaine's steady arms caught him. It was just so perfect, even if Kurt was embarrassed by the cliché of it all. He liked that Blaine was always there to catch him when he fell, and Blaine liked that Kurt trusted him enough to let him.

"Okay. This is it." Blaine went first through the overgrown little pathway, taking Kurt with him until they emerged onto a small, stone dock. A piece just big enough for the two of them to sit on comfortably had broken off, and was just a few feet away. The water was shallow enough at this point that the piece of the dock was stuck to the bottom, sturdy enough that it wouldn't move. "Come on." Blaine jumped over to the other piece, and motioned for Kurt to do the same. Seeing Kurt's hesitation, he said "I know it looks kind of far, but once you jump you'll realize how easy it is." Figuring it was better to just go for it, and not look like a child, Kurt jumped. It turned out, Blaine was very right. Too right, because Kurt over jumped and went smashing into Blaine, knocking him off balance. Somehow, the two of them managed to stay standing, and when they regained balance, they started laughing at how stupid they had probably just looked. There was no one around to see them though, so nothing mattered.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and gestured to the river. "Isn't it pretty?"

Normally, Kurt wasn't a big fan of nature, and he found it boring, or in some cases even gross. But Blaine was right. There was something about how the little silver-blue waves hit the barely visible shore. How the sunlight reflected off the water, and how the surface of the water looked because of the ever-changing tiny waves embellishing the surface. The beauty of something so simple took Kurt's breath away. "It's amazing." He didn't think there was anything like this in Ohio.

"I love the color. It's so beautiful." Blaine said, and then more quietly he added, "It reminds me of your eyes."

And at those words, Kurt didn't know what else to do besides kiss the amazing boy beside him.

* * *

><p>Still on the broken dock, Kurt and Blaine were sitting down, the former leaning against the latter's chest. Both of the boys' feet were dangling off the edge, just barely skimming the top of the water. Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Thanks for taking me here."<p>

Blaine smiled. "You don't have to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you for coming along."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I want to do something special for you now, what do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you have any sort of, I don't know, secret loves for things, or guilty pleasures? Or some place that you haven't gone in a while that you would love to, or somewhere you really want to go?"

Blaine thought for a moment. He thought about coffee, but what made coffee great was that Kurt was usually with him. Then he thought about going to the beach, because he hadn't gone with his parents for a few years. Then it hit him. "It's kind of embarrassing actually, but… I've always had a thing for Disney movies."

Kurt laughed. "Really? Like, the animated ones?"

"Those are the ones." Blaine face was feeling hot now; he usually didn't talk about this. Wes and David had called him a weirdo for still finding joy in watching the old movies, but there was something about the classics that he loved. "I love the songs, and singing along. And I love how it seems complex, but love in the stories is actually really simple."

Kurt had never really thought of this before. Suddenly he had a vision of him and Blaine sitting on a couch, watching _Aladdin _or _Beauty and the Beast_, and the two of them singing along. He made a vow to make this come true. "Huh. That's actually pretty awesome."

"Really?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful look on Blaine's face. "Really." He reached his head up for another kiss, and then settled himself closer-if that was possible-to Blaine.

The two of them sat there, watching the water for what seemed to stretch on forever, but neither of them cared. They could spend the rest of their lives like this and be happy. When Kurt thought that, he mentally started. That was it; this was the moment, right? He knew what he was going to say, but not how to say it. Then it hit him. If Blaine loved Disney, Disney he was going to get.

Kurt started humming under his breath one of the only Disney songs he remembered. He only remembered it because he had tried out for his middle school musical with this song.

_Mmmhmmhmm._ When the sound reached Blaine's ears, he recognized the song almost immediately, but still couldn't believe it was actually happening. Just when he thought Kurt couldn't get any more perfect, he was proven wrong.

_So this is love. Mmhmmhmm_

Kurt was singing "So This is Love" from _Cinderella! _Kurt sang on, taking Blaine's sharp intake of breath as a good thing.

_So this is what makes life divine…_

Kurt figured that if Blaine felt the same way, he would join in when the Prince's lines came. Oh, he seriously hoped he did, or else he was going to feel very, very stupid.

Blaine had almost forgotten just how much he loved the sound of Kurt's voice. Almost.

_I'm all aglow, mmhmmhm. And now I know,_

_And now I know_. Blaine joined in, their voices mixing together perfectly. Their song grew stronger as the boys became surer of themselves, and of each other. Neither even cared just how cheesy this moment was, because for them, it was perfect.

_My heart has wings, Mmhmmhmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmhmmmm (Mmhmmmm)_

_So this is love_

Their voices trailed off, and when Kurt pulled apart from Blaine to better look at him, he saw a look on Blaine's face that he had never seen before. It was more than when Kurt sang _Blackbird; _it was hope, and joy, and _love. _"I love you." Kurt spoke, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"I love you too." And, almost unbelievably, the kiss that followed was even more perfect.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled his car into Kurt's driveway, to drop him off. "Get to sleep early tonight, because I'm coming here early tomorrow morning to pick you up."<p>

"To go where, exactly?"

"It's a surprise. But it's going to be a long day, so make sure you get some rest."

"Come on, now I'm curious. I'll never be able to sleep without knowing."

"Lies. Just trust me."

How could he not? "Okay, fine. Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My parents want me home because my family is coming over tonight." It really was unfortunate; Blaine hated his family parties. To start, his extended family didn't know he was gay, so he couldn't really be himself around them. He would just tell them, but his parents had warned against that. His family consisted of a lot of wealthy, important people, and they weren't ready to know the truth. Blaine wasn't sure if they ever would be.

Kurt noticed the change in his boyfriend. "Is everything alright?"

Blaine jumped back out of his reverie "Yeah. You know how family can be though. They're always squeezing my cheek and saying how much I've grown, when in reality I've been short as a hobbit for the past few years. And my family is mostly stuck-up relatives who don't appreciate a good time." What he told Kurt wasn't a lie, but he didn't know how to get around to the main reason of why he hated family parties. He decided, though, that it was for another time. "I think I'll survive though." He added, jokingly.

Kurt pulled him into a goodbye kiss. Then, "you'd better. I wouldn't be able to live without knowing where you were going to take me tomorrow."

Blaine smiled, and said "I love you," again while Kurt opened the door to get out.

"I love you too, hobbit." He winked before closing the door, and practically bouncing to his front door. When he went inside, he found Carole-Finn's mom, and Kurt's stepmom- in the kitchen, perusing a recipe she was about to cook for dinner.

"Whoa. _Someone _looks happy." To which Kurt only smiled brighter. She added, "I'm assuming it's not only the fact that school ended today that put you in this mood." She smiled knowingly.

"You would be assuming right." He wasn't going to say anything, but he seriously needed to tell someone just how wonderful his day was, and Carole seemed willing to listen. "It's Blaine." And he proceeded to tell her the events of the day. When he got to the part where he started singing, he hesitated, not sure if this was something he should share, but then continued anyway. All the while, his smile growing until it was practically eating his face. "And he said he loved me too."

Carole couldn't contain her grin either. She didn't remember ever seeing Kurt this happy, and it was great. _And_ she would never get this kind of romantic gushing out of Finn, so it was nice to hear it from Kurt. "That's wonderful!" She stood and scooped him into a hug, rocking him back and forth.

From his spot just outside the kitchen door, Burt Hummel stood, having listened to the whole thing. And, despite whatever initial judgments he had about Blaine, a smile found its way onto his face. He simply couldn't hate any boy that made his son this happy.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys like it? Reviews please?<strong>


	3. Amusement Park

**Chapter 3!**** I hope you all like it. **

**I'm not sure if it's necessary for me to say this, but I will anyway: I do not own any of the songs mentioned, and I do not own glee. And if i did, I wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfics.**

**Also, when you get to the part with the song, if you want to listen to it while reading, it might.. enhance the experience, I guess? Because I was listening while writing and I cried a bit. Not sad tears, though.**

* * *

><p>Blaine closed his car door quietly, intent on keeping his arrival a secret from Kurt for the time being. He walked up to the front steps of his boyfriend's house, and knocked. It was early—before seven-thirty in the morning—and he was hoping that someone other than Kurt was awake in the Hudson-Hummel household.<p>

It was Finn who opened the door, yawning. He was evidently still in the clothes he had slept in, and when he recognized Blaine he groggily said "hey. Kurt's still sleeping."

"Good." His plan (as of a few minutes ago) was going accordingly. "Why are _you_ up so early?" Blaine asked. He had to look up as Finn greatly towered over him.

"Spending the day with Rachel."

Finn didn't seem currently able to elaborate. "That's sweet. It seems like the day for that, doesn't it?"

Finn nodded, and asked. "So where are you guys going? Kurt said he didn't know." For some reason, the fact that Kurt had talked about him with his family made him smile, and at the same time long for being able to do the same with his own family.

"I'm taking him to this amusement park I always go to. Do you know if he likes them?" He was hoping Kurt would at least be willing to try out the roller coasters, and some of the other rides.

"Not sure. But he'll probably like it if you're there." Finn must be tired, because he didn't even blush or look incredibly uncomfortable at that statement. Blaine smiled, and added "I hope so."

Finn rubbed his eyes "Well, good luck." He strode off sleepily into his room, while Blaine wished him the same.

Blaine walked further into Kurt's house, past the empty kitchen and into the living room, off of which were the steps that led to Kurt's room. He found Burt and Carole sitting on the couch, leaning against each other. When they saw him, they sat up straight, Carole grinning at him and Burt nodding. "Why don't you have a seat, kid?" Burt asked, gesturing to the armchair opposite the couch. It wasn't really a question.

Blaine sat, and faced them. "Good morning." He said. He was about to address them by their names, but wasn't sure which to call them by. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson? Or Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson? But they didn't notice.

"So where is it you plan on taking Kurt today?" Burt asked, staring right into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked back into them, not wanting to appear afraid but not defiant either.

"If it's alright with you, I was planning on taking him to an amusement park I like to go to. I bought tickets, and we can go when it opens, and stay as long as Kurt wants to." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Burt. Written on it was the Theme Park's name, address, and Blaine's cell phone number. "That's my number, in case you don't have it already, and Kurt's phone dies or something." He had planned this out carefully. He wanted to prove to them—especially Burt—that he was capable enough to handle this. He wanted to earn their trust also, so that they would allow things like this to take place in the future.

"Thanks honey." Carole said. "I think the two of you will have a great time." She was still smiling; Blaine hadn't really talked to her much before, but he really liked her.

Then Burt cut in. "I know you don't want to hear this, but as a parent, it's necessary." Burt's face became serious, as Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't want any funny business, you hear me? There will be no pushing my son to do something he doesn't want, whether that is going on some ride, or—something else. And if I hear that anything happened, I will make it my priority to make sure you pay for it."

Blaine had a seriously difficult time keeping his face from blanching noticeably. "I promise, sir, I have no intention to do anything of the sort. I really care about Kurt, and—" he was searching for words. "I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I knew I had caused him to hurt in any way." He could say more; he could go on for hours about how much he loved Kurt, and how much he would never, ever do such a thing. But that wasn't what they wanted to hear, and he knew that.

Carole's eyes were big and watery, and her hands were clasped together. She looked to her husband, silently willing him to accept this. Burt spoke. "That's what I like to hear." Then he smiled "you pass. For now." The last two words had an implied threat, but Blaine was smiling.

"Thank you." He said to them. He hesitated before asking the next question, but went ahead with it. "Would you mind if I went to wake Kurt up?" He wasn't going to add any more to it.

"Go ahead. But good luck; he's gets cranky if you wake him up too early." Burt answered him.

So Blaine ascended the stairs to Kurt's bedroom, and slid the door open silently. He crept inside, and approached the sleeping mass on the bed. Upon seeing his boyfriend asleep, Blaine's chest swelled, and he couldn't stop his smile. How had he ended up with someone as beautiful as the boy sleeping in front of him? Kurt's nose wrinkled and Blaine laid on the edge of the bed next to him.

They were facing each other, and Blaine reached out his hand to gently brush the hair out of Kurt's face. When Kurt's expression started to change, Blaine said softly "good morning, sleepy head."

Kurt awoke to a warm, soft hand on the side of his face, and when he opened his eyes, the first things he saw were Blaine's own. Through his sleepy haze, Kurt thought how wonderful it would be to wake up to this every morning. He inhaled the wonderful scent of his boyfriend, and it made him happy and warm inside. He made a contented noise—something like a hum—and moved his head forward to press his lips against Blaine's. When they pulled apart, he said "good morning to you too." He smiled, and Blaine smiled back. They stayed like that until someone's footsteps in the hall brought them back to where they were.

Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, while the other boy rose and moved over to the bathroom that was connected to his room. "I'll be right back. I just have to wash up." And he disappeared into it.

Blaine leaned back against the wall, and looked around the room. He could see on the wall a collage of many pictures involving an array of people. It was mostly Kurt and the other Glee kids, Mr. Schue, and a few of Kurt's family. There were also two or three pictures of the warblers as a group, and one of Blaine. On Kurt's bureau was a stack of DVDs and old videos that upon further investigation were old Disney films that Kurt had evidently dug out last night. Blaine smiled down at them, full of emotion.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and saw what Blaine was looking at. "Oh, yeah. I found those last night. I figured it would be fun to watch them together. And once I learn the words we can sing along." He was really excited that this was something the two of them would be able to share. When he saw the look on Blaine's face, he asked "what?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so perfect. Please don't ever change."

Kurt laughed. Blaine looked like a puppy, but his compliment was well received. "Same to you." He smiled at him. "Now where are we going today? I have to know what to wear."

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh; his boyfriend was so worried about that sort of thing, and it was adorable. "We're going to an amusement park. So wear sneakers again, and don't dress up." He knew Kurt liked going all out, and didn't want him to today. He wanted today to be perfect. "But you look good in anything so it won't matter."

Kurt looked at what Blaine was wearing: long plaid khaki shorts and a plain off-white tee shirt. He looked extremely good, and Kurt wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed what he was wearing earlier. "Hmmmm." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of long denim shorts and two tees. He held them up to Blaine. "Which one?" He asked. Blaine pointed to the plain blue-grey one he held, secretly because he knew it would bring out Kurt's eyes beautifully. Kurt put the other shirt he wouldn't be wearing away, and took the shorts and shirt and was about to open the bathroom door when Blaine spoke.

"You don't-" he stopped himself. "Never mind."

Kurt was intrigued. "I don't what?" And when Blaine shook his head he added "come on, please?"

Blaine sighed. "I was going to say you didn't have to change in there. You know, since we're dating. But you don't have to—if you don't—don't want to." He was blushing hard now.

Kurt thought for a minute. "You're right." So he took off his shirt and tossed it in his hamper. "I was on the cheerleading team, you know." He knocked on his stomach. "Rock hard abs." He said jokingly. Blaine was trying not to stare, while Kurt pulled on his other shirt. Kurt turned around, though, when he pulled off his pants. "Sorry." He confessed. "That's for a later time."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Don't worry about it." Kurt smiled to himself at how amazing his boyfriend was.

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Blaine said to Kurt as they passed through the gates of the park, having just given in their tickets. Kurt looked around, marveling. He and his dad didn't usually go to amusement parks like this, for whatever reasons. "So, what do you want to do first?"<p>

Kurt chuckled. "I'm not sure. You're the expert here, you know."

Smiling, Blaine said "Okay. Why don't we just loop around the park and when we see something we like, we'll do it. We have all day, so we can take our time." Kurt nodded in agreement, so the two of them began walking. It was hot, but the sun wasn't directly overhead yet since it was still fairly early.

The first ride they saw was a large, wooden roller coaster. Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to go on, and Kurt hesitated. "Yeah. I mean, I think. I'm not sure." He hadn't ridden on a roller coaster since he was much younger, and even then it had scared the crap out of him. Blaine saw that he was worried, and said "This one isn't too bad. It has a few hills, but it doesn't go upside down. If you want, this would be a good one to start on, and boost your confidence.

Kurt was still hesitant, but Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Ok. Let's go." Kurt said. They only had to wait in line for a little. Kurt felt reassured by the amount of kids younger than him in line with them. When it was their turn, Blaine slid into the seat first, and Kurt followed. It was one of those little box-like seats with only a bar that came down. When the coaster started to move, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand over the bar, but didn't say anything. He was trying his hardest not to seem too scared.

The coaster climbed slowly to the top of the first hill, and all the while Kurt found it harder and harder to breathe. Blaine was watching him, amused, but decided not to say anything that could embarrass Kurt. When the coaster started to fall fast down the hill, Kurt closed his eyes and couldn't hold in his scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Wooooo!" Blaine yelled from besides him, in between laughter.

The coaster built up speed and went around turns, rising and falling over more hills. As Kurt got over the shock, and started getting used to it, he smiled, and even put his arms in the air when they went down the next hill. Blaine relaxed now that he could tell Kurt was enjoying this, and he couldn't help but sing softly under his breath so only Kurt could hear.

When Kurt recognized the song, he rolled his eyes but couldn't control his laughter. Leave it to Blaine to start singing "A Whole New World" on a roller coaster.

After the first roller coaster, they had to walk a bit to pass all of the rides made for younger kids. Then the two went on a bunch of more rides, including the tea-cups (in which Blaine relentlessly spun the wheel like a little kid, while Kurt stared at him with an expression somewhat between amusement and exasperation), and an indoor shooting arena where a little cart went around and each member had a fake gun that shot a laser at targets for points. Kurt beat Blaine in that by substantial points, and went on to say that it probably ran in the family. He was, of course, referring to Burt and his apparent shotgun he owned which was probably only to threaten people with, but the thought still made Blaine grimace.

By noon, both boys were sweating, and in desperate need of a cool-down. So, when they came upon a log flume, Blaine jumped at the opportunity. "I love those!" He liked the huge drop, and being drenched by water especially when it was as hot as this. "Let's go." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, but the other boy didn't move.

Blaine looked back at him, questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… then we'll be wet." Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt, that's the point." Blaine answered him tentatively

"I know, I know. Just—Just don't make fun of me when I'm averting my eyes from you after to restrain from kissing you passionately in front of all these people. It's your own fault for wearing a shirt that's practically white. And also, you're not allowed to comment about my hair."

Blaine stared at him, and then laughed. "It's not like I'd stop you." Kurt reached over and placed a small kiss on his cheek, before dragging him off to the ride.

The line for the log flume took _forever_, so they spent some of the time actually reading all of the safety precautions. It was all of the basics, but Kurt got a good laugh out of it. "The shortest person has to sit up front!" His laugh that followed was slightly evil sounding. Blaine couldn't do anything but stare at him with his eyebrows raised.

When it was finally their turn, the two walked onto the spinning platform and approached their "log." The attendant was walking around "shortest to tallest," he said, which earned him a slight glare from Blaine. Once they were settled in, and the ride started to move, Blaine leaned back against Kurt. Kurt was a little surprised at this, but he welcomed it, and hugged the other boy closer. Their log slowly trekked up the incredibly steep hill.

When they reached the top, the boat paused for about two seconds and Kurt and Blaine got to see all the way down. "Oh _Gaga._" Kurt said. Blaine looked up at him, smiling, and Kurt returned the look as they began falling. About a quarter of the way down, both were yelling and holding tightly on to each other, and when they splashed in to the pool at the bottom, became completely drenched.

Soaked, and laughing, the couple followed the path out of the ride area. They were led to a little booth where each rider could see a picture that was taken during the ride. Kurt and Blaine waited until theirs came up, and when it did they smiled at each other. It was possibly the cutest thing ever. The picture had snapped with them beginning to fall, just when they were looking at each other, and both had happy smiles on their faces. How could they not get it?

As Kurt had expected, Blaine could out beat anyone in a wet t-shirt contest, and when he was caught staring, began blushing deeply. But it was Blaine who spoke first "You should walk around in wet clothes more often."

At this point, Kurt knew he must be blushing as red as a tomato, but he controlled his voice. "Nah. These shorts are pretty uncomfortable. Do you want to eat something so we can sit while we dry? The last thing I need is a rash—oooh. I didn't actually mean to say that last bit out loud." Blaine only responded by running his hand through the other boy's hair playfully.

They bought lunch and ate it, but by the time they finished their clothes were still uncomfortably wet. "We should go on another roller coaster to try and dry off." Blaine said.

"You know that will only work a little."

"Yup. But I wanna go on another one. Look!" Blaine gasped as he pointed ahead to where they were walking. It was one of those roller coasters where the passengers' feet dangled over the seat. It went upside down and sideways, and Kurt's stomach gave a nervous lurch just watching it. But he looked at Blaine and saw the puppy-dog excitement on his face and couldn't say no.

"Let's go. But I've never been on one of these before so I'm gonna be screaming my head off." Kurt said.

"Don't worry about it. Most people do." Blaine said, and then he practically pranced over to the line.

With each step they took in line that brought them closer to riding the coaster, Kurt's self-assuredness left him a little. He was seriously considering backing out, especially when he saw people getting off the ride looking pale and scared. Sure, most of them were yelling excitedly, or looking happily winded, but those people didn't stand out to him. Blaine saw this gradual change in his boyfriend and quietly whispered "courage," with a charming smile. Kurt couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes at Blaine, even though he _did _feel _slightly _better.

The ride had individual seats that went two by two, so the couple was able to sit next to each other. That was good, because if it was any other way Kurt would have refused to go on. When they were seated, they pulled down the safely bar, and strapped themselves in. Kurt was close to hyperventilating, and when the ground below them lowered, he almost lost it. "If this ride breaks, I'm blaming you personally, and making you pay my medical bills. Assuming I live through it, that is."

"You'll be fine." Blaine said reassuringly, and added "but try to keep your eyes open. It'll be worth it." He put his hand over Kurt's, which was gripping at the hand-holds like there was no tomorrow. The ride started, and Kurt was focusing on controlling his breathing, and on Blaine's hand on his. Suddenly, before he could do anything about it, the coaster was flipping in the air and spinning and turning so much that Kurt couldn't even tell which way was up and which was down anymore. But, remembering what Blaine said, he kept his eyes open. Though it made him a little dizzy, it was worth it; everything looked so awesome from incredibly high up while moving at great speeds. He would catch glances of the ground, the sky, and random other rides at the park. Kurt heard laughter and after a minute realized it was his own; this was _amazing._ Soon, Blaine's laughter mixed in with his.

And then, just as quickly as it started, the ride was over. "Woah." Kurt breathed.

"I know." Blaine answered, and both of them stared at the back of the seats ahead of them until the attendant said it was safe for them to un-buckle themselves. They stumbled off the ride, and saw that this ride, too, had pictures. Theirs was hilarious; it depicted Blaine smiling but looking like a maniacal killer because of the speed he was traveling at. It must have been taken near the beginning, because Kurt on the other hand was wide-eyed with his mouth gaping, and also looking more than slightly crazy. They didn't purchase this one though, because they already had the other, and Blaine promised Kurt that there would be something else he would want to buy instead.

"What is it?" Kurt asked him when he brought it up.

"You'll see." He took his hand and pulled him to it. Kurt heard it before he saw it; a small building with a TV screen out front. On the TV were three girls, probably around twelve years old. They were singing "Single Ladies" into microphones accompanied by karaoke music. They weren't bad, but obviously didn't take singing seriously. But they were at an amusement park so it didn't matter.

Kurt snorted. "I totally know this dance."

Because Kurt's statement was nowhere near the one he expected, Blaine gaped at him. "You…?" But then he realized that this was normal for Kurt, and let it go, shaking his head. But he was intent on having him show it to him later, and possibly teach it to him. "So, I probably don't have to ask, but—"

"Of course I want to. Will you sing with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned, and nodded in response. Kurt continued. "Once we start, the people here won't know what hit them."

When the girls had finished singing, and left, Kurt and Blaine only had to wait for one other group of people to go before them. It was a boy and girl, obviously a couple, and they sang a duet of "Lucky," which didn't even stand up to Sam and Quinn's version.

They entered the tiny building, and a woman greeted them. "Hello boys. Duet?" She asked. When they nodded, she pointed them to a touch screen where they could choose the song.

"You can pick this time." Blaine said to Kurt, who looked obviously pleased. He went over to the screen, and didn't surprise Blaine at all when the genre he chose was "Broadway Classics." He chose the duet option, and looked up at Blaine before choosing the song to ask if it was okay. Kurt was pointing to the song "For Good" from _Wicked._

"That sounds great." Blaine said, even though the song wasn't in his pitch range. He would just have to rock the lower octave on this one, kind of like when they sang "Candles."

The lady led them into a recording booth, and handed each of them a microphone and headphones. In front of them was a screen that the lyrics would appear on, and a camera pointing to them. She asked "Do you mind if I turn this on? You'll appear on the screen outside." They said it was fine. Kurt was especially excited about this because, even though it was far from it, it felt like he was on TV. _And _he loved an audience.

She left the room, and nodded at them. Music started playing through their headphones, as a red light came on the camera. Kurt pointed to himself, gesturing that he would sing first, and would take Glinda's part, and Blaine would take Elphaba's. Blaine nodded, and was thinking the same thing. Kurt began to sing strongly into his mic, his beautiful voice taking control.

_I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason _

_Bringing something we must learn _

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow _

_If we let them. And we help them in return._

Kurt thought of Blaine, and looked over at him. It was weird; he had never thought of the lyrics like this before. But now all he could think about was the boy standing next to him and how fortunate he was for Blaine to have come into his life.

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you... _

Kurt turned and looked directly into Blaine's eyes. He meant these lyrics with his whole heart, and he could tell by the look on Blaine's face that the other boy did also.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you I have been changed for good._

Blaine's heart almost stopped from the look Kurt bestowed on him. Kurt's eyes were wet, and Blaine almost forgot to sing when it was his turn. But he sang into his mic, not needing to look at the lyrics.

_It well may be that we will never meet again, in this lifetime _

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart _

Blaine put his hand over his heart, and looked at Kurt. Both of them had completely forgot about the camera by now; in this moment they were the only ones that mattered.

_And now whatever way our stories end _

_I know you have re-written mine by being my friend... _

Blaine continued to sing, his eyes now also wet. Emotion like he had never felt before was filling his chest and it was amazing. He would never be able to let go of Kurt after this, and hopefully he would never have to.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you…_

Kurt answered him. _Because I knew you_

Their voices came together perfectly, intent on what they were singing. _I have been changed for good._

Blaine continued his solo, singing directly to Kurt and realizing how perfect the lyrics were._ And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for _

Blaine thought of Jeremiah, and how much he knew he had hurt Kurt when he had serenaded the almost-stranger. He thought of Rachel, and how stupid he was to not realize what was in front of him the whole time. He seriously hoped Kurt got the message.

Kurt nodded, answering Blaine's unsaid plea. _But then, I guess we know _

_There's blame to share_

A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek as they sang together once more. _And none of it seems to matter anymore. _Their voices grew stronger, as both of them were pouring incredible amounts of emotion into the song. Their song.

Their voices overlapped each other perfectly as they sang their hearts out.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun—Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood—Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

Kurt took a step closer to Blaine, staring into his beautiful caramel-colored eyes. _And because I knew you..._

Blaine gazed back at him. _Because I knew you... _

Their voices came together a final time, both of them in tears now.

_Because I knew you... _

_I have been changed for good..._

When the song ended they embraced each other into a close hug, tears streaming down their faces. They held on to each other tightly, intent on never letting each other go. Like the song had said, they had both had an incredible influence on each other's lives. One that had changed them forever. And neither of them could imagine it any other way.

When they pulled apart, they noticed that the red light on the camera was no longer there. They saw the lady in charge and noticed that her eyes were red from crying, but she was clapping loudly. When the couple exited the recording booth, she greeted them. "That was amazing! You two should be on Broadway. I'm serious."

"That's the plan." Kurt answered her, smirking.

"You'd have quite a fan base." She gestured out the window, and upon looking the boys could see quite a crowd standing outside. They were all clapping. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then waved out the window, causing the crowd to cheer harder before spreading out in other directions to resume their day at the park.

The lady spoke again. "So usually participants can buy a CD or DVD of their performance, or they can get both in a package. But since you literally made my day by singing that song, if you're interested and buy the CD I'll give you the DVD for free." They agreed, and when they had paid, and said goodbye to the woman, they stepped outside.

"I think I have a new favorite song." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

"Me too." Kurt said, grinning back.

"I love you."

"I love you too," They leaned in at the same time for a kiss.

* * *

><p>It was almost closing time for the park, so the couple only had time for one more ride. "We haven't ridden on the Ferris Wheel yet." Blaine said. And it happened to work out that the Ferris Wheel was near the exit of the park. So Kurt and Blaine walked to it, and barely had to wait in line since there weren't many people left.<p>

When they got on, sitting very close to each other, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. As they started to ascend slowly into the air, their hands found their way into each other's. The two watched as the park grew smaller below them. It looked amazing; all of the rides were lit up in many colors. Kurt looked down at Blaine. "Thanks for this. Today was probably the best day I've ever had."

"So far." Blaine added.

"So far." Kurt echoed. Those two little words meant so much. They said without saying that there would be many more days like this to come between the two of them. And there would be.

Blaine and Kurt sat there, comfortable and content, as they continued to be raised into the air. All they heard besides the soft murmur of the excitement below was the soft sound of each other's breathing. When they reached the top, fireworks started to go off in the distance. They smiled at each other, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I was a bit hesitant about this chapter before writing it, but I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out. What do you think?<strong>


	4. A Birthday To Remember

**Hi :) Sorry it took me this long to upload; I've been surprisingly busy. But here it is. And for anyone who could be wondering, I'm planning on doing a few more chapters of summer (mostly because in reality, summer is freakishly close but stubbornly not arriving), and then they'll be back to school.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em> Kurt rapped his knuckles against his boyfriend's front door. Today was Blaine's birthday, after all, and he was going to make it special. Especially after all of the times this summer when Blaine had taken him out somewhere. Kurt was waiting for the right time when _he _would be the one to treat his boyfriend. And Blaine deserved it.

No one answered the door. It was early, and Kurt expected Blaine to still be asleep. He hoped so, because when Blaine had woken him up it had felt really, really great. He wanted Blaine to experience the same thing. Kurt thought that it was late enough that at least one of Blaine's parents must be awake. He knocked again.

Then Kurt had a thought that made him jolt. Blaine's parents. He had never actually met them. That was a really weird thought. They had been dating for quite a while now. But now that Kurt thought about it, they really mostly hung out at his house and whenever they went to Blaine's, his parents were never home. Blaine barely talked about his parents, so Kurt didn't know what to think of them. All he knew was that they had bought Blaine a nice car and let him transfer to Dalton—and then to McKinley—so they had to be nice. But then why hadn't Blaine introduced him to them?

After a minute of standing there with no one answering the door, he was about to give up and call Blaine's phone or the house. But then he remembered a conversation he and Blaine had had before, about being able to just walk into each other's houses when they wanted. But he didn't know if that had applied to this, especially since he had never met his parents. Kurt walked to the side of the house to see if there were cars in the driveway. Only Blaine's car was there, so Kurt figured his parents must have already gone out. Deciding to take his chances, Kurt walked around to the back of the house, trying his best to look for anyone who might be watching that he was supposed to be there. It shouldn't be hard; part of being a diva was that he usually walked around as though he owned the place.

The backdoor was unlocked, luckily, so Kurt opened the door slowly and went in. Not wasting time looking around, he walked straight up the steps and to Blaine's room. He opened the door slowly and saw Blaine sleeping on the bed. He was still asleep, but from the looks of him was having some kind of dream. He had kicked off the sheets, but they were still tangled around his legs. His face was scrunched up, and he was moving around restlessly.

Blaine was dreaming, though he didn't know it. He was dreaming that he was introducing Kurt to his parents for the first time. He was nervous, because he didn't know what his parents would think of the other boy. He knew they would probably like him as a person, but would probably show disdain toward him because of their relationship. He opened his mouth and was about to introduce him, but no sound was coming out. He tried talking but he couldn't. His dad was getting furious, wondering why he wasn't talking. Mr. Anderson began shouting, saying how he hated that Blaine was becoming a mime and it was all because of Kurt. Blaine tried to protest, but he still couldn't.

Then all four of them were transported to a castle, where his was the ruling family, and his father was trying to find him a princess. _But he didn't want a princess. _No matter how many times he had insisted to his father that it was a prince he wanted, he didn't seem to understand. The king took one look at Kurt and ordered for him to be banished. While Kurt was leaving the castle, Blaine followed him and promised him that they would run away together. But when they were leaving they were ambushed by a horde of angry sorcerers. Blaine recognized them as his old classmates, the ones who had made his life a living hell. He wondered how they had even found the castle.

When they saw him and Kurt, they laughed evilly, and one of them snapped their fingers. Kurt was now trapped in a large hourglass that was filling with sand. Blaine needed to help him, and fast! He kept trying to run at him and break the glass, but each time he was thwarted by the sorcerers. The sand was almost up to Kurt's chin now, and he had no idea what to do. Tears started to fall from his eyes, and when he made another attempt, he fell through a trapdoor. He was falling through the air, and strange cloaked creatures were flying around him. The air suddenly got very cold. Blaine yelled out to ask one of the creatures for help; they needed to bring him back through the trapdoor so he could save his prince. But when one of them got close, Blaine got a look under his hood. He recognized it as a dementor, and panicked even more than he already had been.

The dementor grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him close. As the soul-sucking mouth got closer to his own, he thought hopelessly of Kurt, and how he had failed as a prince. He had left his prince to die and now he was going to lose his soul. Its lips pressed against his, just as a pair of lips pressed down on the Blaine Anderson that was lying in bed.

Blaine awoke with a jolt, shoving away whatever monster was trying to eat his soul, and knocking himself off the bed in the process. He jumped up, but tripped over the sheets and fell back down again. It was then that he fully awoke, and stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. His glance went upon the bed, and he saw Kurt lying there, looking shell-shocked. "Blaine…?"

Finally realizing what had just happened, and making sense of it all, Blaine gasped. "Kurt! Are you alright? I didn't mean to—"

"Blaine! Calm down." Kurt moved over to his boyfriend, and touched his shoulders comfortingly. "I'm perfectly fine. You, though, you just threw yourself on the floor _twice, _and just woke up from what looked like a dream that could rival 'Saw.' Are _you _alright?" Kurt looked at him for a moment while Blaine seemed to ponder this, and then nodded. Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath and enveloped Kurt into an incredibly tight hug. Kurt thought it seemed like he was trying to prove to himself that Kurt was really there. Huh. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine thought about it, but shook it away. "I just think I should stay away from watching 'Harry Potter' or 'Aladdin' before bed for a while." He realized how childish that had sounded, but Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Now, Kurt really wanted to find out what happened in the other boy's dream.

The two of them made Blaine's bed again, and sat down on it. Kurt faced Blaine and took the boy's hands in his. "So anyway… Happy birthday!" Blaine grinned at him. Kurt moved in to press his lips against Blaine's. When Kurt kissed him, and he inhaled, Blaine completely forgot his dream. "Thanks." He breathed before leaning in to deepen the kiss.

Blaine put his hand on the back of Kurt's head, pressing against him, urging him to lie back. Kurt did, and he began running his fingers through Blaine's soft curls. Blaine was about to do the same, when Kurt suddenly pulled back.

Blaine was surprised. "What is it?" He hoped he didn't do anything wrong.

"We can't right now. I made breakfast reservations. If we miss them than our schedule will be awry and everything I had planned will have been for nothing!" He jumped off of Blaine's bed and started rummaging through the boy's drawers. Blaine stared from where he sat on his bed, wide-eyed but amused. Kurt picked out an outfit for him, and tossed it to him. Blaine changed, while Kurt stood in his room, hoping he didn't look as awkward as he felt.

Once Blaine was dressed, and had put a bit of gel in his hair to calm down his bed-head, the two of them walked out of the room and through the house. Blaine asked "did you see my parents?" When Kurt shook his head, Blaine added "How did you get in?"

"The backdoor was unlocked, so I went in." Kurt winked, while echoing his boyfriend's words from a past experience. Blaine laughed, though it was a bit more out of relief than humor. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like for Kurt to have met his parents without Blaine around, by randomly showing up on their doorstep.

Kurt was going to drive today, and Blaine didn't mind at all. Once they were seated in the car, Kurt reached into the backseat, simultaneously telling Blaine to close his eyes and hold out his hands. Blaine did as he was told. Unable to contain his smile, Kurt placed the plush into Blaine's hand. Blaine gasped, guessing what it was. He opened his eyes, and a huge, goofy grin spread across his face. In his hands, he now held a green turtle pillow pet! "Oh my gosh!" He reached over and attacked Kurt with a hug.

In between laughter, Kurt said "Open it up." Blaine did, and pulled out a card. It was a _Lion King_ themed card, and Blaine smiled when he saw the picture of Simba on the front, and the words "have a roarin' birthday!" In the inside was a sticker meant to be taken off and worn around. It said "I'm at the top of the food chain. It's my birthday!" Kurt peeled it off the card and put it on Blaine's chest. Blaine moved it, however, and put it on the back of his hand.

"I'll be giving you presents periodically throughout the day. It'll be when you least expect it, so be aware at all times, Anderson." Kurt said the last part in his best Yoda voice.

"I shall try, master." Blaine responded, bowing.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do you have planned for today?" Blaine asked Kurt, curious. The two were seated in a diner, Blaine with chocolate chip pancakes and bacon in front of him and Kurt enjoying a plate of French toast.<p>

"This, then we're going to the mall, then back to your house. And if your parents want you home for dinner, than you can eat there, and I'll pick you up again after. If not, we'll eat at my house. Then we'll get ice cream and watch some Disney movies. Oh, and don't forget about your random presents."

"That sounds perfect." It did. Kurt really did know him well.

"So how does it feel, being eighteen? Do you feel older?" Kurt asked, after he ordered another cup of coffee.

Blaine thought about it for a minute. "Not really. I feel the same as I did yesterday. Except now that I'm thinking about it… eighteen seems old." He chuckled.

"I know. We're seniors now."

"_Seniors._" Blaine spoke slowly, letting the word roll of his tongue. "And college next year."

Kurt nodded. "Do you- Do you have any plans for that?" They hadn't talked about college yet. It seemed so far away. But it was only a year, and they would have to be applying soon.

Blaine was glad Kurt brought that up. He wanted to discuss the topic with him. He wasn't sure how though, and he didn't know whether to try to be near each other or to take their chances. "I wanted to major in something to do with music or theater. And I was thinking that I wanted to go to college in New York."

Kurt almost choked on his coffee he was drinking. He spluttered "Really?" A bit alarmed, Blaine nodded slowly, while Kurt exclaimed "Me too! Especially after Nationals. That city is amazing, and has so many opportunities for people like us."

Blaine exhaled, relieved. It was great to know he and Kurt were on the same page. "It's gonna be great." And just like that, he had something solid to look forward to after high school. A future. A future with Kurt, nonetheless; he couldn't picture it any other way.

Kurt then was randomly reminded of something he had thought of earlier. "So if you're eighteen and 'of age', and I'm still seventeen, does that technically mean we can't date. Don't worry, I'm not planning on breaking up with you, I'm just curious." Blaine had this adorable thinking face on; his eyebrows were scrunched and his lips pouted slightly. It was adorable, and Kurt made a mental note to make Blaine confused more often.

"I'm not sure." Blaine said slowly, and then continued jokingly. "But just in case, I think we should lay low for a bit. You know, until you turn eighteen. Then we can write a movie about our forbidden love and we'll make millions." Blaine earned a laugh from the other boy.

"I like that idea. But only if it's a musical." Kurt said mock-seriously.

"Of course."

"And it will star the two most talented young actors of the century."

"Zac Efron and Tom Felton?"

"Ummm… What?" Kurt shook his head. "How about break-out stars? I was thinking two extraordinarily talented boys from Ohio. They'll be discovered in New York, where they're debuting their acting careers."

"Are they in love?" Blaine smiled charmingly.

Kurt was caught off guard. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, taking in the question. "Yes." He blushed. "They have to be, or else they wouldn't be able to properly play the parts."

Blaine nodded. "And how will the movie end?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, the two main characters will overcome the obstacles they face, and as they do in Hollywood, _their love will prevail. _Otherwise people won't want to see it. And I like happy endings, don't you?" Kurt smiled adorably at Blaine.

"They're my favorite."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were at the mall, and had been shopping for a few hours now. Kurt had helped the other boy on his wardrobe for the upcoming school year. He had also made Blaine try everything on, and what started out as simply showing Kurt the outfits had turned into a fashion show. It had included Blaine strutting out of the dressing room and posing for Kurt, who applauded loudly. Only once had someone seen; a man working at one of the stores had walked by to clear out unoccupied dressing rooms. He walked in to see Blaine doing an especially ridiculous pose with a hand on his hip and another on the back of his head. The boys were sure they looked like deer caught in headlights, but the man simply rolled his eyes with a smirk, and left them alone.<p>

The boys were walking down an long empty hallway to the exit, they hands filled with bags. About halfway down the hall, they spotted a group of boys entering the mall. Kurt felt Blaine tense beside him, and turned to look at him, concerned. "Turn around, now. And walk with your head down." Blaine spoke. He sounded afraid; Kurt was bewildered, but did as he was told. His heart was beating rather rapidly.

They heard the murmur of conversation behind them. Then, louder now, one of them called "well look who it is."

"Keep walking." Blaine said under his breath. Kurt knew then who those boys must be. They were the ones Blaine had told him about; they were the reason he transferred to Dalton.

"Blaine, buddy! Why are you running away! We haven't seen you in forever." Their voices were getting closer. Blaine halfway turned his head to see where they were. Upon finding the five of them only a few feet behind, he told Kurt to run and they both started to. But they only made it a few steps until strong hands grabbed them from behind, pulling them back.

"Get _off_ me!" Blaine demanded.

"Woah! We just wanted to say hi to our old pal. So-" Blaine cut him off with a shove which was semi-successful. While it did make the guy let go of him, another one grabbed his wrist. "What's this?" He sneered, pointing at the back of Blaine's hand which wore the birthday sticker. "It's Blaine's birthday!"

Kurt was clueless as of what to do. While he had been verbally assaulted and threatened plenty of times at McKinley, he had never been in a real fight. He wasn't sure if these boys were serious. What happened next, though, answered his question.

One of the bigger, bulkier boys there extended his arm, punching Blaine on the side of his face, hard. Kurt shouted "hey!" while Blaine stumbled backwards, but stayed standing. He clutched the side of his face, before straightening back up again. "Birthday punches!" The boys laughed merrily; the sound made Kurt sick. "How old are you now Blaine? Twenty-five?"

Kurt shook himself out of his shock, and began struggling against the boy that was holding him back. He elbowed him hard in the ribs, making the boy let go, as he spoke. "You can't do that to people!"

The boys sized him up. Kurt put on his best brave face. _Courage_ right?

"You sure about that?" Asked the boy who had punched Blaine.

Several things happened in the next few seconds, all very, very quickly. Blaine was grabbed by the front of his shirt again, and the boy brought his hand back for another punch. Kurt yelled, loudly. Loud enough for anybody passing the hall to hear. It was drawn out, and the boy who had originally been holding Kurt looked panicked, and needed a way to shut him up. Blaine saw it before Kurt did; the boy brought back his hand to hit Kurt in the face. Blaine lunged at the boy, immediately breaking free of the others, and hit him square in the eye, knocking him off balance before he got a chance to.

Two mall-cops –a man and woman—started running down the hallway, shouting. The gang from Blaine's old school looked at each other, and took off running. One of them shoved Blaine, knocking him off balance and onto Kurt, who fell on his butt, awkwardly catching Blaine in his arms. The cops passed them and chased the others out of the mall, but from the looks of it didn't catch up to them.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Blaine, no. Take that back." Kurt cupped the side of Blaine's face, where a bruise was already starting to form, in his hand. "My face is perfectly fine, unlike yours, and because of you. You can't say the same. I should be the one saying sorry." Blaine's eyes were big and watery, and Kurt scooped him into a hug, holding him close.

"You boys alright?" The male cop was striding up to them, the woman still outside.

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, but Kurt said "except for-" and pointed to the bruise on Blaine's face. Blaine shied away a bit. He didn't want to seem weak, and it wasn't nearly as bad as it seemed, or as it could have been. He didn't want to make a big deal out of a single bruise. But the cop pulled out one of those ice bags that freeze when cracked, and handed it to Blaine who reluctantly placed it against his face.

The woman cop entered the building again, and walked up to them. "They all jumped in a car and drove off. If you were going to leave I'd bet it would be safe to now." She addressed Blaine and Kurt. "Just watch yourselves, okay? And stay out of trouble." She nodded toward them, and they nodded back.

When she walked back into the mall area, the man deliberately stayed behind. Kurt and Blaine watched him, waiting. He turned to them. "Try not to let people like that get to you." He looked meaningfully at them, before nodding also and walking off.

After watching him walk away, Kurt and Blaine retrieved their fallen bags, and walked out of the mall. "That was smart, yelling. For some reason I didn't even think about it myself." Blaine spoke to Kurt.

Surprised, Kurt nodded "You were pretty great too. I still can't believe you punched him like you did. That was kinda awesome." Kurt winced at how much he sounded like Finn. Blaine took Kurt's hand in response, and they walked to Kurt's car.

Based on how nonchalant Blaine was about the bruise on his face, Kurt formed a question in his mind. Knowing this was a touchy subject with Blaine, seeing as he never talked about his life before Dalton, when he spoke it was soft and gentle. "That wasn't nearly as bad as it usually got, was it?"

Blaine hesitated. He was unsure about how much to divulge to Kurt, but decided honesty was the best option. "No."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this? You seem worried." Kurt spoke to Blaine, as the two of them sat in his car outside of the birthday boy's house. This was the part of the schedule where the two of them were to walk back into Blaine's house, dropping off his things and asking about dinner plans. But for some reason unknown to Kurt, Blaine was hesitant.<p>

"It's not really that big of a deal. I'd just rather not have to tell my parents about what happened, but I guess that's inevitable."

"Why? How do you think they'll react?" Kurt was watching his boyfriend carefully for signs in his reaction.

"It's just, I don't know. I guess I wanted to prove to them that this—us, and how we're treated—wasn't that big of a deal anymore, and that I could handle it myself, or whatever." He looked bitter. "My mom's not as bad; she'll probably make some sort of fuss until my dad comes into the room. Then he'll yell at me, making up some reason to blame me for it. As if everything that happens is my fault. And he'll make it clear in his tone that he's incredibly disappointed in me, and my 'choices'. And then later he'll pretend to try to make it up to me with some kind of gift, or by giving me tickets to a sports game. In reality, I know it's only some sort of pity gift, and it doesn't change anything between us and-" He stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing just how much he was saying. He looked at Kurt, who was staring at him with his mouth wide open, eyes wide.

"What?" Kurt half spat, completely shocked. How had all of this come out in only a few minutes? "Blaine. I had no idea—"

"Don't." Blaine cut him off. "Just don't. I'm over exaggerating. It's really not that big of a deal."

Kurt wasn't buying it. He silenced Blaine with a look, and put his hand over the other boy's, consolingly. "I'm coming with you." If it was this big of a deal, he wasn't going to let Blaine go through this alone. Blaine took a shaky breath, but agreed. After a few more minutes they took for Blaine to collect himself, they trekked up the walkway to Blaine's front door.

Blaine pulled open the door. "I'm home." He called. He walked past the empty kitchen and into the family room. Nobody was there, and he was about to suggest that they leave. But then his mother walked into the room from behind them. Kurt and Blaine turned around.

When she looked curiously at Kurt, he stepped forward. "Hello, Mrs. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel." He shook her hand.

"Hello, dear." She smiled warmly at him. "You're a friend of Blaine's?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, unsure of what to say. Blaine nodded. His mom needed to know.

Mrs. Anderson watched this silent exchange between them and understood even before Kurt spoke. "Well, yes. I'm his boyfriend." She nodded, her face unreadable.

Then she spotted the bruise on Blaine's face, and gasped. "What happened?"

Blaine decided to just get right to the point. "We were at the mall and ran into some of the kids from my old school. The ones who, uh, the ones who did this kind of stuff before. But Kurt got the attention of the cops in the mall before they could do anything more, and they ran off. Don't worry, mom." He gave her a meaningful look, pleading her to not make a fuss in front of Kurt. She got it, and didn't say or do more besides kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Blaine, honey, happy birthday!" Blaine smiled and thanked her. "Your father was going to give you your present when he got home, but he needed me to tell you that he's going to have to work late today, and won't be home until after you go to bed." She confessed. "But he gave me permission to give you your present for him. It's in the garage." She gestured for them to follow her, which they did. "Close your eyes." She said to Blaine. Kurt figured that didn't apply to him, so he lagged a little behind. When she opened the door to the garage though, he saw the present before Blaine, and was immediately apprehensive.

Blaine opened his eyes when he was told he could, and his eyes took in the beat up car in front of him. "Umm?" He asked.

"That's not the whole present." She brought him around the car to a large crate full of tools and paint. "He figured since you two fixed up that car together a while back, it would be fun for you to do this one by yourself. And if your friends wanted to help, that could be a fun activity to do together." She looked at Kurt, who had a seriously hard time refraining from telling her that he definitely was _not_ into cars, besides of course driving them.

Blaine's mom noticed his hesitation. "What's wrong?" Her voice was free of accusation.

"Nothing, mom. Thanks." Blaine tried to cover up his skepticism. He hugged her, and she did back. She whispered into his ear, though it was loud enough so Kurt could hear it. "I got you something, too." She was smiling. Blaine became very curious. By the way she said it, it seemed as though she was implying that his father didn't have anything to do with it.

"Sit." She said when they were back in the living room. Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other on the couch while she disappeared into the hallway. Kurt turned to Blaine. "So I'm guessing you're not that into cars either?"

"Nah. Only driving them." Kurt smiled at that. Blaine thought he had had this conversation with Kurt before, but then realized that no, it wasn't with his boyfriend. It was with his boyfriend's father. That was just a bit awkward. "My father and I fixed up a car together a year or so ago. But it was just sort of a ploy to try and make me into that kind of stuff. Needless to say, it didn't work."

At that moment, Blaine's mom walked back into the room, carrying a large wrapped box. "Open it. I'll give my explanation after." She seemed excited.

Blaine looked at her, slightly amused. He tore off the wrapper, revealing a box with CDs, and a boy and girl each singing into microphones, on the front. "It's a CD recorder. It comes with microphones and a program for your computer so you can make your own CDs. I figured you would enjoy this a lot, especially because you're always listening to that one you got from the amusement park." Blaine blushed, having in no way intended for Kurt to know that. Kurt only suppressed a smile, as he had been doing the same thing with his copy.

"Wow." Blaine said, staring at the box. He jumped up, and scooped his mom into a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it." Kurt watched, smiling to himself. He was so happy for Blaine; he needed this. It was nice to know that one of his parents was actually paying attention to what he liked, what made him happy.

"I can't wait to get working on this." He looked at Kurt. "You'll be recording with me, also, I'm sure."

Kurt was pleased. "I might just have to steal this from you, and use it to jump start my career." He joked.

"So Kurt, do you have any plans for dinner tonight? You're welcome to stay." Mrs. Anderson spoke to him. Kurt was surprised. He hadn't expected this when he made their plans. Blaine smiled warmly at him, communicating that it was okay.

"Sure. That sounds great." He smiled at her.

"Wonderful. And Blaine, since it's your birthday, what would you like to eat? Should I make something or order out?"

Blaine thought for a few seconds, and then said "does Chinese food sound good to you?" He looked at Kurt, who chuckled, but nodded. Of course Blaine would love Chinese food. He wondered why he was even a bit surprised.

* * *

><p>Dinner was lovely. Kurt was glad to see that, unlike her husband, Mrs. Anderson was very accepting of Blaine, and of Kurt. She asked questions about McKinley, and the Glee club there. She expressed an inclination to meet Kurt's family, and even said that he was glad Kurt and Blaine were close. Kurt was trying to take all of this in, and by the looks of his boyfriend, Blaine was also.<p>

The food was good too; Kurt had probably only eaten Chinese food once in his life before this, but found it quite tasty. Blaine had even tried teaching him how to use chopsticks, which was slightly successful, as Kurt had gotten it right once, but after that kept dropping it before giving up and using a fork. Blaine eventually gave in and used a fork as well, but he lasted a bit longer.

After dinner, Blaine told his mom that he would be going over to Kurt's house for a while. So they said goodbye for now, and the couple drove back to Kurt's house, stopping to pick up ice cream on the way (Kurt got strawberry frozen yogurt, and Blaine bought a chocolate cone). While stepping back into the car, Kurt said, rather theatrically "wait!" Blaine looked at him, curious.

Kurt put down his yogurt, and spun over to Blaine. When he reached him, he stopped, and spoke softly into his ear. "Your second present, sir." He held out an envelope. Blaine took it, and eagerly opened it up. When he pulled out the two tickets inside, he gasped, and jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Kurt!" He attacked the other boy in a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" They were tickets to _Wicked_. Kurt knew Blaine would like it, why wouldn't he? "You'll have to help me pick out an outfit, though." Blaine told Kurt, knowing it would please the young fashionista.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry." Kurt answered him, kissing him back.

When they walked into Kurt's house, they were greeted by Carole, who excitedly wished Blaine a happy birthday, and said "I made cupcakes!" She rushed into the kitchen and came out holding a plate of cupcakes, one which supported a big blue birthday candle.

When Blaine saw it, he blushed. "You really didn't have to." He began, but Carole cut him off.

"Don't bother. You're practically family now." She hugged him, and Blaine felt so warm inside.

At that moment Finn came crashing down the steps, probably drawn by the smell of food. Once he located the source, he made a beeline for the cupcakes. Burt also appeared, and walked towards the group of people. "What are these for?" Finn asked, as he grabbed a cupcake.

"It's Blaine's birthday." Carole answered him.

Finn turned around to Blaine, to wish him a happy birthday, but he was distracted. "Dude! What happened to your face?"

Kurt glared at him. On the other hand, Blaine, who had completely forgotten about his face in the excitement of the cupcakes and being considered a part of Kurt's family, touched the side of his face, and stuttered a bit. "Uh-I-"

"You don't need to know everything!" Kurt protested.

"Kurt-" Blaine began.

Burt interrupted. "I kinda want to know too. My bad, but this is sort of a father thing, and if something happened I want to know about it."

So it was Kurt who took to explaining what had happened. When he finished, his family stared at them. Finn had that look on his face, that clueless Finn look he always got. Burt spoke first, addressing Blaine. "Does this kind of thing happen a lot?"

"Umm, no. Well, it used to, but hasn't happened since I transferred to Dalton."

Burt nodded, and turned to Kurt. "You seem fine. Did they try to go after you too?"

Kurt mulled this over before answering. He wasn't sure which the right answer was. "Kind of. They weren't really interested in me until I yelled to get someone's attention. But actually…" He paused, trying not to sound too proud. "This one kid was about to punch me, but Blaine stopped him. He punched the kid in the face." He had to try to keep from smiling.

Finn's reaction was by far the funniest of the three. He nearly choked on his cupcake. "He- what?" He looked Blaine up and down as though trying to find a way that that scenario was possible. When Finn saw everyone looking at him, he threw his hands up and shrunk back a little. Carole scooped Kurt and Blaine into another hug, before bringing the plate of cupcakes into the living room for consumption. Burt only nodded at them yet again, but when Blaine passed him, Burt patted the boy on the back. When Blaine turned around to look at him, he shrugged a bit, while the corners of his mouth turned up.

After they ate the cupcakes, and a rather hilarious round of happy birthday (the Hummel-Hudson family sounded quite strange together), Kurt kicked everyone out of the room except Blaine so that they could watch _Hercules._ Kurt watched the entirety snuggled into Blaine's chest, with the boy's arm around him. Blaine loved it this way; they were so close, and though he knew it was weird to say out loud, snuggling was nice.

When the movie ended, Kurt stood up. "Time for your last present. Come on." He grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him to the back door. They stood outside on the back porch, until Kurt gestured to Blaine to sit down on their porch-swing. Kurt stepped inside again for only a second, and returned carrying a CD player. "I'm sure you can guess what it's for now, but incase for some reason you're starting to develop a slower understanding like my step-brother, I'll say it." When he spoke again it was soft and sweet. "I'm singing you a song."

Blaine smiled broadly as Kurt turned on the CD player, and music started to play out of the speakers. Blaine recognized the song almost immediately, and it brought tears to his eyes before Kurt even started to sing. And once again, the question rang through his mind: _How do I deserve this?_

Kurt sang, the song fitting his voice amazingly. _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind._

All Blaine could do was stare, mesmerized, at the beautiful boy who was singing. To him. This song was for him, and he wanted to remember this moment forever.

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

All the time Kurt sang, he looked directly at Blaine. He needed the other boy to know that he meant this, and that it was real.

_But darling, you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Burt and Carole, upon hearing their son's voice from outside, approached the window. They looked out and saw the scene that was playing out in front of them. They looked at each other, and their hands fell into one another's. And though it sort of felt like they were intruding on something, they kept watching, intent on not being seen.

_And up until now I've sworn to myself, that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine, silently asking him to dance. Blaine grinned larger, and took his hand. They held on to each other, slowly turning on the spot.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

Blaine caught the eyes of Kurt's parents through the window. They expected him to look at least a little angry for interrupting, but the look he gave them caught them off guard. Because somehow, in a single look, Blaine had managed to convey so much. It was a plea that they would accept him, and allow things like this to keep happening for as long as Kurt wanted. It was a thank you, for being so welcoming and open to him, and for letting him date their son. And it was a promise to do whatever he could, for Kurt, and for their relationship. And they understood.

_You are the only exception. You are the only exception._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

When the music drifted away, Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you." Blaine whispered. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him close, and kissing him on the lips. Blaine kissed back, thinking about how this was, by far, the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? That was me trying out some angst, along with the necessary fluff that we know and love. If you like it, or there is something you don't like about this fic, please review and tell me why, or what it is, because reviews are great. And thank you to everyone who's reading. :)<strong>


	5. Family Party

**Anyone remember me? I'm just going to say that I am very sorry and embarrased about how long it has taken me to post this chapter. And i hope it never takes me this long again, and I will work so that it doesn't.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was early, way too early for Kurt or Blaine to be awake and in a car for two hours. Thank Gaga for coffee. The Hummel-Hudson family was driving up to Finn's grandparents' house for a big family party. It was always held there because of their large backyard, which included a swimming pool. They had said that both Kurt and Finn could each bring a friend, so Kurt invited Blaine, and Finn took Rachel. It was a long drive, making it necessary to leave early. The whole family didn't get together often—only once every summer—so when they did, it was an all-day event<p>

Burt had insisted on them driving there as a family, so he and Carole were in the front of their car, Finn and Rachel occupied the middle seats, and Kurt and Blaine sat in the back. Kurt found Finn squished into the car seat more amusing than he knew he should. The four sang along to the radio and laughed with each other the way there.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the house, and exited the car. Finn took Rachel's hand and the two of them walked toward the door, while Carole followed. Burt walked to the trunk of their car, and pulled out a large cooler in which they had packed some drinks and a broccoli casserole Carole and Kurt had made. He picked it up, but had to put it down to close the trunk. When he bent down to lift the cooler again, Blaine was there. "Let me, sir."<p>

Burt looked at Blaine with raised eyebrows and a look of confusion and amusement. Blaine shrunk back, "yes?"

"Nothing." Burt answered. "But it's a little heavy, so you might want to get Kurt to help you." Blaine looked over at Kurt and laughed, as the boy was standing with his mouth open, obviously getting ready to go diva on his father for being thrown into this.

In the end, Burt walked into the house with Kurt and Blaine both carrying the cooler, and following behind him. "I think I scared your dad." Blaine said to Kurt in an undertone.

Kurt laughed. "You're fine. He's just not used to your level of politeness."

"Do you think it's too much?" Blaine asked. He had never thought about it; most of the time he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Not at all. I quite like this dapper side of you. It's charming."

"Oh, well good." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, before opening the door for him with his elbow, just because he could.

Once inside, they were greeted by a "hello boys!" from a kind-looking woman with white hair. The couple took her to be Finn' grandmother. They greeted her and followed her into the kitchen, and they put down the cooler where she said to. The three of them walked into the family room, where a bunch of people were gathered, lounging on furniture and talking. When they realized that the Hummel-Hudsons and friends had entered the room, many of them stood up, and came over.

"You must be Kurt! I remember you from the wedding!" They were all saying to him. He politely shook their hands or hugged them back, trying to remember names and faces.

From next to him, he heard Finn introduce Rachel as his girlfriend, so when he had most eyes on him, he spoke. "This is Blaine." Blaine smiled and waved. "He's my boyfriend." Kurt figured that at least the majority of Finn's family knew he was gay; they had all been at the wedding. And he knew Carole would have told them.

Thye said hello to Blaine as well, their reactions mixed from nodding to smiling to plain curiosity. One of Finn's aunts had wanted to know their whole story, and when they sat down on a couch next to her and another woman, she explained why. "This is my fiancé Cassandra."

"Congratulations! Nice to meet you." The boys shook her hand. Kurt was making a mental note to ask Finn why he never told him that he had a lesbian aunt. "How did you two meet?" Blaine asked.

Finn's aunt, Lindsey, answered. "We're neighbors. I moved in next door, and we started talking, then dating, and the next thing you know," she held out a very pretty engagement ring.

"It's beautiful!" Kurt gasped. "When's the wedding?" He asked; he absolutely loved weddings.

"Not until next year, probably in the spring. We're still working out the details." She was smiling, excitement clear in her face.

Cassandra chimed in "we were thinking possibly something by the beach."

"Very romantic." Blaine said. Kurt looked over at him; that was exactly what he was about to say. He suddenly pictured a wedding, years from now, that included two grooms on a beach, or someplace just as scenic. Blaine looked at Kurt, and caught his eye, causing the latter to blush and turn away. Blaine grinned, and placed his hand on top of Kurt's, almost positive he knew what the other boy had just been thinking.

"So tell us about yourselves. Do you go to the same school?" Finn's aunt asked.

"Sort of." Kurt began. "Well, we will be, and we did for a while."

"Kurt transferred to my school for a while, and then transferred back. But now I'm going to be joining him at McKinley." He never realized how silly that sounded before saying it out loud.

"So you met when he transferred?"

"Well… it was before that." Blaine looked at Kurt, and saw that he was blushing even harder. But he wanted Kurt to tell this part of the story.

Kurt spoke. "We met when I was spying on the Glee club at his school. I stopped him and asked for directions. He and a few others caught me, of course, but they were really nice about it. He helped me get through a rough time at school and we started to hang out more and more."

"It sounds like you were pretty lucky."

Blaine nodded. "It's amazing. Especially since I thought about ignoring him, because I was very late, but because of politeness or _fate_, I turned around."

"Oh, it was definitely fate." Kurt said, sarcastically, nudging Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"Well, you sure have a great story to tell." Finn's aunt commented. "And I'd go with fate. It makes it more exciting."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other as the volume in the room suddenly declined. They turned around to see Finn being handed a wrapped present by his grandmother. His birthday was in a few months, but they weren't going to see him until next year. Finn kissed her cheek, and tore off the wrapping. From the picture on the box, Kurt could see that it was a Flip camera. "Cool!" Finn exclaimed, and in no time had batteries in it and was walking around the room taking videos of everyone.

Kurt and Blaine moved around for a bit, talking to different people, until they found themselves talking with Rachel, mostly because Finn was busy annoying his relatives with the camera. "I have a feeling he's going to record everything from now on." Blaine said.

"And I'm going to have to live with it." Kurt rolled his eyes. "So how has your summer been going, Rachel?"

"Oh, it's been lovely. My dads took me on a cruise to the Bahamas. And the best part: the ship had karaoke _every night._ The crowd loved me, of course. It was so great. So what about you boys, what have you been up to?"

They told her about the events of their summer; how they had hung out almost every day, sometimes visiting different locations or staying home and watching movies. Kurt explained how his dad had given him a part time job at the garage, despite whatever he had against it. He also said how he was now adjusted to life with Finn and Carole. Blaine didn't say much about his family life, other than about how he had all of the transfer papers in successfully. Once he had mentioned his transfer the three of them got into the topic of Glee club, and what they thought it was going to be like next year. "That'll be really exciting; you're such a good singer it will be interesting watching the fight for the male lead."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. He loved having lead, of course, but he didn't want to interfere with whatever chemistry New Directions had going. "I don't want to try to replace anyone, especially when I'm just starting to know them."

Kurt and Rachel both gave him the same, amused eye roll. "Don't even worry about that. If it makes us better for Nationals, then we'll take whatever we can get." Rachel assured him.

"You guys sing, then?" A voice spoke from behind Kurt and Blaine. They turned around to see a girl, probably around thirteen years old, standing behind them. She was probably as tall as Blaine, but he was sitting down and was therefor saved the embarrassment. When they nodded in response, she spoke again. "We have karaoke for the Wii downstairs if you want to play?"

Blaine shrugged, while Rachel beamed. "Of course!" So the three of them followed the girl down to the basement, which was occupied by a few more kids; their ages ranged from around eight to fifteen.

"We're gonna hook up the karaoke." The girl said, causing some of the kids to leave, others to take seats on the furniture, and some to completely ignore her.

Once they had it set up, they told her she could sing first. She was about to select a song, when another girl spoke up. "We'll pick the song for you. It'll be funny." So Lauren, the girl who was to sing, turned around while the rest of the people in the room silently selected a song for her. The kids chose "Brick House" for her to sing; it was obvious they were going for hilarity, and it worked. She deepened her voice, and Kurt and Blaine found themselves laughing along with her.

When she was finished, they picked Kurt to sing next. He stood up, a bit wary as to what they would choose for him. He turned around to face them, and away from the screen while they chose. He looked at his boyfriend, but Blaine's face remained passive, even as the other kids started to laugh, having chosen a song. Kurt turned around, to see the screen with the notes, and the song title "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. He laughed to himself; the kids probably didn't think he was capable of singing "girl songs." Boy, were they going to be surprised. He began singing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Kurt turned away from the screen, to see Blaine and Rachel grinning, while all of the other kids sat with their mouths open, gaping at him. Even the kids who were playing in the back of the room had stopped to watch. Then, because he could, he decided to have fun. He winked at Blaine, and started shimmying, and dancing.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

Blaine sat on the couch, trying to look anywhere other than Kurt's hips. Man, could that boy move. Instead, he watched Kurt's face, and laughed once he realized that Kurt was directing the song at him. Kurt was moving his shoulders back and forth, while leaning towards Blaine; Blaine blushed a deep red while Rachel laughed at the two of them.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

By this time, Finn had found his way downstairs, and was recording the performance with his Flip camera. When Kurt realized this, he blew a kiss at the camera, but secretly planned on deleting the video before Finn got any ideas of where to post it.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

When he finished the song, he bowed deeply, met by applause and laughter. He handed the mic over to Rachel, before sitting down next to Blaine. "That was outstanding." Blaine said, winking while still clapping. Kurt could see that Blaine was blushing, and he felt proud of that.

The kids picked the song "Hips Don't Lie" for Rachel to sing, and although she started out slightly awkward, she got into it and sounded pretty great. She didn't go all out in her dancing though, probably because there were small children around, or because she was Rachel. When she was finished, Finn wore the same look Blaine did after Kurt sang, making Kurt and Rachel crack up.

Now it was Blaine's turn to sing. He took the mic from Rachel, and faced away from the TV while they chose a song. "This one!" the boy holding the remote exclaimed. Immediately, Finn blanched, while Kurt made a face, and Rachel laughed loudly. Now Blaine was scared. "Should I be concerned?" He asked.

"Ummm." Kurt began, but he was hiding a smile. "Go for it!" Rachel yelled, so the boy selected the song.

Blaine recognized the opening music, and paled, while shaking his head. _Oh geez._ He thought. He thought about not singing, but then remembered that the others had all gone through with it. So when the lyrics appeared, he sang along with them.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And their like, it's better than yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yours,_

_I can teach you, but I have to charge_

Blaine turned back around, to see Rachel laughing outright, while Finn sat there looking uncomfortable. Kurt had his hand over his mouth, and Blaine could tell he was trying not to laugh. It was then that he decided he wanted to milk it, solely for the purpose of getting Kurt to blush just as hard as he did.

_La la-la la la,_

_Warm it up._

He started to dance, shaking his hips in a way that mimicked Kurt's. He then proceeded to strut around, owning every bit of that song.

_I can see you're on it,_

_You want me to teach thee_

_Techniques that freaks these boys,_

_It can't be bought,_

_Just know, thieves get caught,_

Blaine winked at Finn. _Watch if you're smart_. Finn blinked, looking shocked and unsure of what the heck to do.

Blaine continued to sing and dance, unaware that Finn had now started recording.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yo— _he turned around and caught sight of someone standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was Burt; Blaine stopped singing abruptly. Everyone whipped their heads around to look, and upon seeing the look upon Burt's face, everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Everyone except Blaine, that is; he would much rather hide under a rock. "Uh." Burt began, messing with his shirt collar awkwardly. "I came down to tell everyone that the pool is open, if anyone wanted to swim.. Although if you're having fun down here, you can stay." He then turned, and walked back upstairs.

Kurt was looking at Blaine, who was staring at the place where Burt had just been standing. He looked mortified, although he couldn't blame him. "Blaine?" He said, unsure. Blaine blinked and sat down on the floor, with his hands covering his face. When Kurt walked over to him, Blaine lied on his back, groaning. "Come on." Kurt grabbed his hands, and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go swimming."

"But I'll have to pass him on the way out."

"It's not like you can avoid him for the rest of your life." Kurt knew his dad, and he knew that he might make a joke about it in the future, but not yet. Because right now, he was just as embarrassed as Blaine was. "Come on." He dragged Blaine up the stairs, and past the room where most of the family was. They didn't even see Burt. The two took turns changing into their swim trunks in the bathroom, and headed outside.

There were a few kids in the pool, and some adults sitting or eating around it. The pool was a nice size, with a deep end and diving board. Upon seeing it, most of Blaine's embarrassment had gone, and he was excited. "There's a diving board! How should I jump in?"

Kurt looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! Should I pose in the air, or dive, flip, or belly flop?"

Kurt cringed. "Definitely not he last one. But I'd like to see you try a flip."

"OK!" Blaine speed walked like a dork over to the diving board. He made a sound like applause while raising his hands in the air. Kurt rolled his eyes; Blaine could be such a goofy little kid sometimes. Blaine stepped onto the board and jumped off, doing a perfect flip in the air before going feet first into the pool. When he surfaced, Kurt clapped, while Blaine did his best attempt at bowing while treading water. "You're turn!" He shouted.

Kurt didn't feel comfortable flipping, having never practiced before, but he decided to go with some acrobatics. He launched himself off the board, and brought his legs up in a straddle, touching his hands to his feet. He landed with a splash into the pool, and swam over to Blaine. When he was close, Blaine asked "How did you learn to do that?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Practice. Now you."

"I was a cheerleader."

Blaine stared at him. "You—what? When was this?"

"Sophomore year, Mercedes and I joined the Cheerios. We wanted to be the stars, and coach Sylvester let us sing. I actually helped them win a tournament by singing a medley of Celine Dion songs in French."

"Wow. That's pretty incredible." And why was he even surprised that Kurt could sing in French?

"Yeah, well." The Kurt smiled almost evilly, before grabbing Blaine's head and dunking him under water. Blaine responded by going under, grabbing Kurt's legs and flipping him over his back. "Hey!" Kurt protested between mouthfuls of water. But Blaine was under water and didn't hear him. Kurt swam away from Blaine, before opening his eyes under water. When Blaine caught sight of him, he smiled and waved playfully.

They chased each other around, play wrestling for a bit, until they saw Rachel walking towards them. She was looking very pretty in a pink and white bikini, and Kurt wasn't surprised to see Finn not too far behind, trying to hide his stare. "No horseplay in or around the pool, boys." She said to them.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt responded, rolling his eyes. He liked it when he and Rachel were friends, and not competing.

Rachel sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in. Finn, with a running start, cannon balled into the pool. The giant splash he caused soaked Rachel, and she responded by glaring at him. Kurt grabbed her leg and pulled her completely into the pool. She did her best to look offended, while threatening "Now it's war, Hummel." She splashed him continuously, and soon after, he joined in. Blaine and Finn backed away, watching the scene play out.

After about an hour in the pool, Finn started to talk about being hungry, so the four decided to head inside for food. When they opened the door, Kurt and Blaine heard familiar music drifting from the family room. Too familiar. They rushed in, and to their great embarrassment, saw themselves on the TV screen. "What?" Kurt remarked. "How did you—"

"Shhhhhh." Carole hushed them. "I wanted to show them." She was of course, referring to their "For Good" video from the amusement park. Kurt and Blaine stood there, not sure of where to go. It felt weird watching themselves with all of Finn's family. But Kurt wanted to interrogate Carole more.

Rachel was entranced, though; she watched the whole thing with wide eyes. When it ended, she clapped along with the others, and spoke to them. "You two sound amazing together." Kurt was taken aback; it was weird hearing compliments from Rachel. But her old self was showing through. "I'm going to have to bring it next year. Once they hear you, it's going to be harder to get solos. But don't worry. I plan on it."

Kurt thought about arguing, but decided it was best to just let it go. Instead, he looked at Carole with his eyebrows raised. She shrugged. "Every year we show videos of our kids and what they've done the past year. And I figured I've embarrassed Finn enough times. I went in your room and it was on the table by the door, so I borrowed it."

Cassandra, who they had talked to earlier, spoke up. "Don't be embarrassed; you two are so great." Her words were followed by a general consent from the others in the room.

"Thanks." He and Blaine responded sheepishly.

"Stick with it. You could really make something out of voices like that."

"Oh, we plan on it." Kurt said, his usual smugness returning.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kurt looked outside and saw that no one was in the pool. It was dark out, but there were lights in the inside of the pool. "Let's go swimming again." He grabbed Blaine's hand again, and they walked outside. Kurt took off his shirt, and Blaine did the same.<p>

Kurt stared at Blaine. "So how did you manage to get abs like that?" He was sure he was blushing. But seriously, Blaine's abs were perfection.

Blaine still couldn't get over how cute Kurt was when he was blushing. "I play sports, and when I'm not in a season I go to the gym and work out."

"Well, it sure pays off." By this time, they were walking along the edge of the pool. Without warning, Kurt hit Blaine with his shoulder, knocking the other boy into the pool. It was the shallow end, so when Blaine stood up, the water only came up to his waist. He looked at Kurt with a mock-betrayed look. "What did I ever do to you?" He teased.

Kurt jumped in next to him. "Lots of things." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and pulled him close.

"Oh really?" Blaine put his forehead against Kurt's, and put his arms around Kurt's waist. He whispered "Like what?"

"For starters, you made me fall in love with you." Kurt kissed him full on the lips.

Blaine was going to think of a witty response, but he couldn't, and he didn't need to. He kissed back, slowly moving backwards, bringing them into deeper water. When the water was almost up to their necks, Blaine voiced a question. "Will you let me kiss you under water?"

Kurt laughed. "Of course."

The two of them slowly bent their knees and crept under water. They leaned forward, and their mouths found one another's. It was new, but awkward due to the lack of breathing air. Kurt felt Blaine's lips turn into a smile against his own. He opened his eyes, still under water, to see the other boy's reaction. They made eye contact, and started to laugh, swallowing water. Their heads broke the surface, and for a moment they were both coughing up water and feeling like idiots.

When they could breathe again, Kurt and Blaine were both laughing hysterically, and neither could stop. They would calm down for a second, but the moment they made eye contact, their laughing fits would resume.

"Kurt? Blaine? We're gonna be leaving soon." They looked up to see Burt looking at them clutching onto each other for support. It looked as if he feared for their sanity. When he saw that they had heard him, he shook his head and walked back inside.

Blaine scooped Kurt into his arms. "I love you." He said gently.

"I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine once more, deciding that his dad would just have to be able to wait another moment.

* * *

><p>After they had said their goodbyes to the extended Hudson family, everyone piled back into their car. After Carole had asked if everyone had enjoyed themselves, and they all responded with the obligatory "yes's", she said "You're allowed to sleep in the car, if you want. Seeing as none of you probably fell asleep before one in the morning last night."<p>

"Okay." They all responded, including Blaine. But he didn't intend on falling asleep in front of them.

But not twenty minutes later, he was sound asleep, along with Finn. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt held him close, his hand playing with Blaine's curls. When Carole turned around and saw them, she winked at him. Kurt smiled back at her, sharing so thoughts without words.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and alerts mean the world to me; they let me know that people actually enjoy this story. I'll take advice too, if you have any to offer.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. A picnic with Friends

**This is going to be the last chapter of Summer! Then it's time for our boys to get to their senior year(finally though, right? That _is_ what the story is named for.)**

**So these are the couples that are currently together in this fic:**

**Kurt/Blaine**

**Rachel/Finn**

**Mike/Tina**

**Sam/Quinn**

**Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Do you have any plans for tomorrow, Blaine?" His mother asked. Blaine blinked, looking up from his roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Summer was coming to a close. It was Saturday night, and school started that Monday.<p>

He looked between his parents. "I'm going to a picnic with the kids from the Glee club at McKinley. I'll probably be there most of the day. Why?"

His mother answered. "Is it so wrong for a mother to want to know what her son might be up to?"

"Of course not, but—" His dad cut him off.

"Is the _Glee club_ there co-ed?"

Blaine looked at his father, trying not to make a smart ass response. "Yes. There will be girls there."

His father nodded. "And this friend of yours, if he in the club too?"

"Kurt is in New Directions, yes." He kept his face straight, but inside he was rolling his eyes. Mr. Anderson had a way of unwittingly making himself so obvious sometimes.

There was a terse pause, until Mr. Anderson spoke again. "Will we ever get to meet him?"

Blaine almost choked on his peas. "I didn't think you were interested."

"Of course I am. I want to know what you see in him." Blaine was nervous. Yes, it was possible that his father was coming around. Or was simply curious. But the tone of which he spoke—almost too calm, like a snake waiting to strike—made Blaine think that his motives were something else.

"I've met him." Blaine's mother said.

Mr. Anderson's head turned to her so quickly that his neck cracked. "What? When was this?"

Mrs. Anderson was calm, and so nonchalant about it; she made Blaine smile. "On Blaine's birthday, when I gave Blaine his presents, Kurt was here too. He's a lovely boy." She smiled. Blaine gave her a silent _thank you_ with his eyes. He could tell she got it.

"So you approve of him?" His father narrowed his eyes slightly.

The short question held so much meaning. If she said yes, it would imply that she approved not only of Kurt, but of the two of them together, and ultimately, Blaine being gay. Blaine was watching his mother carefully. She hesitated, but only slightly. "I do."

Blaine couldn't contain his smile. But it fell from his face when he saw the look on his father's. He looked livid, but as if he wasn't trying to show it. Blaine thought his father might walk away, or at least sit in silence for a while. But he wasn't going to give up this easily.

"What are his parents like?" His voice was strained; it almost made Blaine want to laugh, except for the fact that he didn't find much humor in the situation.

"His dad is really nice, and supportive of Kurt. The two of them live with his stepmother because his mother passed away when he was younger. She's really sweet, too."

"Okay" was all he said. Blaine watched him, this time expecting him to say more, but his father just kept eating his dinner. After a minute, Blaine looked at his mother, who gave a small shrug, before turning back to his own food.

* * *

><p>"How many of these do you think we'll need?" Blaine asked Kurt. The two were currently in Kurt's kitchen, making sandwiches for the picnic that was going to take place later that day.<p>

"Well, there's going to be fourteen of us, but I would make more than that because some of these people can eat like animals. Take Finn, for example."

"Hey!" Fin exclaimed, as he was passing the room. Kurt merely stuck his tongue out at the taller boy before returning to the sandwich making.

"Are you sure it'll be okay if I come?" Blaine asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Blaine, why wouldn't it be? You're going to be a part of Glee club."

"I know. But I'm not yet. I just don't want to make things awkward." He didn't want to be the one sitting on the side, because everyone else was in such a tight group.

"You won't. Trust me." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled at him.

"There's not going to be alcohol, right?" Blaine didn't know if this was like some sort of protocol, since the only other time he had spoken to most of the club was at the party at Rachel's. He shuddered when he remembered that night. He definitely was _not_ ready to embarrass himself in front of them again.

"Nah. It's daytime, and I think most of them are done with drinking for the time being anyway."

"Good." Blaine sighed, relieved.

"You'll fit in fine, I promise." Now it was Blaine's turn to kiss Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine unloaded the sandwiches they had made from Kurt's car, and walked with Finn, who was carrying blankets, to where a few of their friends were already sitting. They were having their picnic at a large park near Mercedes' house, where there was plenty of shade and open areas to play sports. Rachel, Mike, Tina, and Mercedes had already arrived, and were situated on blankets under a large tree. Upon seeing the three approaching them, they waved, and shouted hello.<p>

Kurt set down his basket and immediately hugged Mercedes, and then Tina. Rachel stood up and kissed Finn, while Mike smiled and waved hello to Blaine. Blaine waved back, and was about to start a conversation, but they were interrupted by more people arriving. Before long, everyone had arrived, and were all sitting together, listening to music from a radio Mercedes had brought. They were all singing along, and discussing their summers and what next year would probably contain. None of them had even questioned the fact that Blaine was there. They said hello to him like everyone else, and Blaine was really, really grateful. He was filled with hope that his last year of high school was going to be amazing.

They ate lunch, which was a combination of what everyone felt like bringing. They ended up shifting slightlly into smaller groups. Blaine was sitting next to Kurt, so he ended up talking to Mercedes and Tina more than the others. "Are there certain things I should know about Glee club? Like unspoken guidelines, or common occurrences?"

Tina answered. "Uh, well there's a lot of serenading. Along with fights through song."

Mercedes chimed in. "Diva-offs, and Mr. Shue's obsession with Journey."

"And Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach, will probably make fun of you at one time of another." Kurt said. "I feel like I'm missing something…"

"_Oh._" All three of them said at the same time. "Slushies." Kurt finished. "The jocks at McKinley go around throwing slushies in our faces. You get used to it, although it's better if you can avoid them."

Blaine thought they were joking at first, but then he realized they were being completely serious. "Wait, you mean like actual frozen drinks?" They nodded, and he responded with a quiet "oh."

Occasionally, Mike would move to sit with Tina, and he and Blaine would get to talk. They talked about sports for a while. Then Mike asked if he could dance, seeing as the Warblers didn't do much besides snap and walk around. Blaine told him that he had never actually had lessons, but could remember steps easily and not look like a complete fool trying. This seemed to reassure Mike, and when Blaine asked why, he said it was because the last thing they needed was another Finn.

"Don't worry. I'm like half his height, anyway. So if we both mess up, you won't notice me." Mike laughed, and Kurt looked over and winked at Blaine. He called it, although if he had guessed who Blaine would end up talking to, he never would have picked Mike Chang.

When they had finished their lunch, Puck stood up. He picked up a football he had brought. "Who wants to play?" All of the boys excluding Kurt and Artie stood up. "You play?" Finn asked Blaine, when he saw the shorter boy approaching.

"Well, I'm more of a _Futbol _person. I'll be trying out for the soccer team instead. But I know how to play." They ended up keeping track of teams by making it "shirts vs. skins." And of course, Blaine was on the skins team. He took off his t-shirt and tossed it aside, along with Mike and Sam.

From where he was lounging on a blanket, Kurt blushed when the girls turned to him. Blaine was his boyfriend, he was allowed to fell proud of his abs, right? He just smiled smugly back at them, shrugging.

Blaine's team of three was beat by Finn and Puck, which was slightly embarrassing, but nobody seemed to care. Blaine walked back towards where the girls and Kurt were sitting, and Santana called out "Damn! For a Hobbit, you're _hot_"

"Sorry, but I'm taken." He smirked, before kneeling besides Kurt, and kissing him full on the lips. Kurt put his hand against Blaine's chest, and leaning up into the kiss.

"Get some!" Puck called, while Mercedes threw a few grapes at them, calling "Get a _room_!" The girls were laughing when they pulled apart. Kurt looked to see that Finn had his back turned completely. Kurt didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes at his step-brother's awkwardness.

Kurt leaned in to whisper daringly in Blaine's ear. "I like kissing you shirtless."

Blaine blushed a deep red, and his eyes opened wide while a naughty looking smile found its way onto his face. "I think I can oblige to that."

A little later, Mike and Tina disappeared to her car, saying that they just needed to grab something. Everyone catcalled, but Tina shouted back "_seriously!_" And, not longer than a minute later, they returned, each carrying a large bin. The bins were not see-through, so the rest couldn't tell what was in them. Tina set hers down, and very quickly reached inside and pulled out a water balloon, throwing it at Rachel before the latter could move out of the way. It exploded all over Rachel, and she shrieked.

There was a moment's silence, until Mike started pelting balloons at anyone he felt like. Everyone ran towards them and grabbed their own water balloons, and full out war ensued. It probably lasted a whole minute until the balloons ran out, but by the end of it, everyone was soaked, and laughing hysterically.

"_My hair._" Kurt groaned between laughs.

"Kurt, come on. Look at mine." Blaine shook his head like a puppy, causing his curls to swing in all directions and water to fly off them.

"Aaahhh!" A hand suddenly ran through Blaine's hair from behind. He turned around to see Sam, who shouted. "It's a monster!"

Blaine, puzzled and slightly scared, looked to Kurt, who just shook his head and continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>When they had all dried off, said their goodbye's, Kurt, Blaine and Finn drove back to the Hummel-Hudson household. Blaine stayed for dinner, which was eaten in the living room between only the three of them, because Carole and Burt had gone out to dinner. Finn had eventually retired to his room and Xbox, leaving Kurt and Blaine to snuggle on the couch.<p>

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes." He answered. "It's going to be great having you there." As an afterthought, he added. "Will you, umm.." He hesitated.

"Will I what?" Blaine asked. "Go on."

"Will you hold my hand in the hallways?" Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own. "Of course I will." They shared a kiss, which was broken by Blaine. "Should I pick you up on the way to school? We can stop and get coffee if you want."

"That sounds lovely. Oh! Do you remember what you're wearing?"

"Yes, Kurt. I have it laid out from when you put the outfit together." He sounded like he was a child reassuring his parent that he did, in fact brush his teeth.

"Good." They kissed again.

Blaine pulled apart only far enough to whisper "thank you" into Kurt's ear.

"For what?"

"Everything." Blaine kissed Kurt again, this time not planning to pull apart again anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Sorry if that chapter seemed rushed; I'm not going to be able to writeupdate for a couple of weeks, so i wanted to get this one in. What did you think?**


	7. The New Kid

**Hi. ****Okay, time for a quick reminder: since this fic is post **_**Born this Way**_**, we never had the prom episode, so Karofsky never apologized to Kurt. And Sam is not homeless.**

**Now, onward we roll.**

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on Kurt's bedroom door. He had just arrived to pick his boyfriend up on their first day of their senior year. He was slightly jittery, due to nerves, but he pushed them down. He was plenty excited as well, and he didn't really know what to expect.<p>

Blaine didn't get a response from inside the room, so he slowly pushed it open, hoping that Kurt hadn't accidently slept in. He got a glimpse in the room, and found it empty. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around. He was met by a "hi Blaine!" from Kurt, before the taller boy pressed a kiss to his lips.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pressed against him. Kurt's hands found the back of Blaine's head as he pulled him closer still.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Kurt's dad was walking down the hallway; he kept walking as the two jumped apart and blushed furiously.

When he had disappeared to downstairs, Kurt look Blaine over. "Good. You've managed to dress yourself properly." He had been worrying that Blaine would somehow put on the wrong pants, or shoes that in no way went with his outfit.

"Umm thanks?"

"Correct. From me, that's an amazing compliment." He winked at Blaine, who shrugged but accepted it.

While walking downstairs, Kurt asked "so do you want to come here after school?" They walked into the kitchen and found Finn sitting at the table, eating some bacon. He was dressed already, and waved to them when they walked in.

Blaine waved back to Finn, then turned to speak to Kurt. "I actually think there's soccer practice today. But I'll meet you here after."

Finn then spoke through a mouthful of toast. "I have football practice. I can give you a ride here."

Blaine looked taken aback. "Really? Cool, thanks." He smiled at Finn who returned it while draining a glass of milk.

"So you can leave your car here and I'll drive. Let's go so we can stop for coffee." Kurt picked up his bag and started for the door, Blaine following at his heels.

"Wait!" They heard Carole shout. "I have to get a picture!" She came running down the steps, and shepherded Finn out of the kitchen. "I've taken a picture of Finn on the first day of school every year. I'm not missing this one."

She led them all outside. Carole told Finn to stand with his back to the house, and took a picture of just him first. He looked like he would much rather be anywhere else, but he smiled anyway. Blaine found it sweet that he was doing this for his mom. After, she told Kurt to step in next to Finn so she could get oa picture of the two stepbrothers. When that was done, she said "And now one with Blaine, too."

"What?" He asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"You heard me. Get in the picture." She was grinning widely. He stepped in next to Kurt who took his hand and smiled at the camera.

Burt stepped out of the house just as the three were starting to move in separate directions. "Have a good day at school. Don't start any trouble." He said to the three of them. When Finn had gone back inside and Kurt had started heading to the car, Burt leaned in to speak only to Blaine. "Good luck." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine smiled back.

Burt laughed. "Not that I don't like being called sir, but I think it's probably time you called me Burt." He patted the boy on the back. "Now get going."

"Will do. Thanks, Burt." He grinned before following Kurt to his car, and climbing in.

Kurt drove them to the coffee shop, where they ordered their drinks and took them back in the car. They were oddly quiet on the way to school, each lost in their own thoughts. Kurt was thinking mostly about how the others, the ones who weren't in Glee club, would react. On some level he was feeling incredibly smug and excited about being able to show them all that he was loved and could in fact get a boyfriend. But on the other hand he was nervous. He wanted this year to be a quiet one, spent with him and his friends and without the bullies.

Blaine's thoughts were similar. He was seriously hoping that he had made the right choice in transferring. He was hoping he would have a great deal of classes with Kurt, and with the rest of the members of New Directions. He was hoping that he would be able to make new friends, and that at least some people would talk to him, and accept him. And he was hoping to make the soccer team, though from what he heard, football was the only sport that people really cared about at McKinley, so it shouldn't be a problem.

They pulled up to the school and Kurt parked. He put his hand over Blaine's and looked him in the eye. "I love you." He said gently.

"I love you too." He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" He looked carefully at his boyfriend, trying to gauge his response.

Blaine took a deep steadying breath, before saying "yes."

The couple stepped out of the car and made their way towards the doors to the school. They passed the dumpster where some freshmen were getting thrown into. Kurt shuddered at the memory of dirty garbage against his perfect clothes, and having to wash his hair multiple times in an attempt to make it smell like lavender again. But it had been awhile since that had happened. He guessed it had something to do with him finally being older, and the bullies either maturing or moving on to younger subjects.

Blaine held his breath as he passed through the doors, Kurt at his side. His memories of his time at public school came back; he saw the girls in their red cheerleading uniforms, and the already established cliques. He saw the jocks, and when a group of them turned towards him, he flinched, but then remembered that barely anyone knew him here yet. He was a senior now, top of the food chain. Well, maybe the bottom of the top of the food chain. But still. He wondered if anyone would recognize him from when the warblers serenaded Kurt with "Somewhere Only We Know" or when he sang at prom.

During their walk down the hallway to their assigned locker numbers they had received in the mail, people were finally starting to notice the new kid. He heard the whispers of "_who's that?",_ "_is he new?"_ and "_he's kinda hot." _He reached over and took Kurt's hand in his own, making the other boy grin broadly at him. "_Oh"_ was the general whispered response. But it seemed to only make the other students more curious. Although, he noted, not one of them came over to talk.

They found their lockers, which were situated in the same row, but some down from each other. Blaine stuffed his soccer gear into it, having not been given a locker room locker yet. He put a picture of him and Kurt as well as one of some of the Warblers up on the inside of the door. Once he thought it looked satisfactory, he closed the door and walked over to Kurt's locker, where the boy was also putting up pictures.

Blaine leaned against the locker next to Kurt, and watched as he worked. When Kurt closed his locker and looked at Blaine, Blaine asked "so are PDA's frowned upon here."

Kurt looked around, blushing slightly. He coughed, trying to seem nonchalant. "Nope. Finn set up a kissing booth and nobody thought twice."

"Good." Blaine said, though he offered no further explanation.

"So you like public displays of affection then?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine planted a quick kiss on Kurt's lips. "Of course I do." The bell rang signaling their need to report to their homerooms. Blaine began walking. "I'll see you later." He waved back to Kurt.

"See you." Kurt replied, waving back. He looked after his boyfriend, smiling at how brave he was. People were starting to whisper again, some of them looking at Kurt or after Blaine, but he didn't care. He could get used to kisses between classes, and the rest of the school was just going to have to get used to them kissing.

Blaine walked with his head held high to his homeroom. He figured the homerooms were alphabetical when he ran into Artie Abrams outside of the room. "What's up, bro?" Artie asked.

Blaine laughed as they walked into the room. His smile dropped from his face, however, when he saw Azimo lounging in a desk in the back of the classroom. The jock wasn't paying any attention to him, so he kept his head down and followed Artie to a seat. Rachel Berry was already seated near the front of the room, so they took seats behind her. Soon they were joined by Mike and Tina. He had lucked out big time; a third of the people he talked to at the school were in his homeroom.

Their teacher handed out their schedules; other than Glee club, he shared a few classes with Rachel and Artie, and one with Mike but none with Tina. They were, though, all in the same lunch, which he was more than relieved about.

When the bell rang after morning announcements, he followed the other kids to the door. He heard a voice behind him and cringed, but then was annoyed with himself for thinking that he could avoid this all year. "Woah woah woah. Is that lady boy I see?"

Blaine kept moving, intent on just walking away. But people were moving so _freaking_ slowly. Tina looked sideways at him, her face pitying and questioning. "It is!" Azimo's voice was now right behind him. Blaine turned around, but couldn't decide on what to say. He ended up just raising his eyebrows at the bigger boy before walking quickly out of the room. Tina opened her mouth to talk, but Blaine shook his head. He gave her a small smile which she returned hesitantly before they separated into different directions.

Blaine was very pleased to find out that he shared French, Math, History, lunch, and Glee with Kurt. They sat next to each other first period in French class, and passed notes while the teacher droned on in French about how this year was going to work. Kurt shared homeroom along with many other classes with Mercedes, which he was very happy about.

The whole Glee club had lunch together, and they all sat with each other in two booths. They talked about how the first half of the day had gone, and the boys talked about the sports practices that afternoon. All of the boys who played a sport were on the football team, but luckily so were Karofsky and Azimo, so Blaine wouldn't have to worry about them.

Kurt and Blaine held hands under the table, and Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He had always dreamed of this happening, and it was, and he couldn't believe it. Blaine would never be able to understand how much this meant to Kurt. _Unless… _Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him smiling and realized that he probably did.

When last period and Glee club rolled around, Kurt saw Blaine in the hallway outside the choir room and grinned broadly. He raced towards him, jumping him with a hug. "Woah." Blaine said through laughter. "What's this for?"

"I still just can't believe that you're actually here!" He had wanted this to happen for so long, and it finally was. There was something about seeing Blaine about to enter of the same choir room that he had been in so many times that just made him so unbelievably elated.

Blaine was still laughing, but he hugged Kurt tightly back, until the bell rang. "Shall we?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"Of course." Kurt held on to Blaine's hand as they walked through the doors. Everything looked exactly as it did last year, but brighter. He figured it had something to do with his hand being held by his _boyfriend._

Being the last ones to arrive, they took seats in the chairs on the front end of the rows. "Who're they?" Blaine asked, gesturing to some boys who were seated by the instruments.

"Oh. Well, they're sort of like out unofficial band. They come here and play for us when they feel like it. They're just around, like Brad, our piano player."

Mr. Schuester walked into the room. "Hello everyone, and welcome back!" He spotted Blaine. "And welcome to our new member!"

Puck spoke up from the back of the room. "You're not a spy, right?"

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Long story." Kurt said from beside him. "We had the lead of a rival club join for a while, but it was only to screw us up from the inside." Blaine tried to grasp this concept. He definitely couldn't imagine going _that _far just to win a singing competition. Kurt raised his voice so the rest of the club could hear him. "No, he is most definitely not a spy."

"I promise." Blaine said. Everyone seemed to accept this, though Mercedes pretended to be judging him.

"So, sometime this week you should formally audition." Mr Schue said.

"But we've all heard him sing for the Warblers." Kurt protested.

"It's cool." Blaine said, ideas forming in his mind. "And actually, I have something to sing now if you have a guitar I can use."

Mr. Schue looked pleasantly surprised. "Go ahead." He gestured to the front of the room, where the band was seated. One of them held out a guitar.

He leaned over to Kurt, and whispered into his ear "pay attention to the lyrics." Kurt smirked as his boyfriend stood up. Blaine walked over and took the guitar in his hand, thanking him.

He walked to the center of the room, sat down on a stool and faced where everyone was seated. He had a small laugh behind his voice as he spoke, not entirely sure of what to say. "Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll be singing 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg." When Kurt heard the name of the song, his heart felt like it was expanding. He blushed and clasped his hands together.

Blaine started strumming on the guitar. He closed his eyes as he got into the mood of the song as he began to sing.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you _

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

He continued to sing. Kurt had known that when Blaine sang, he almost absorbed the music, but had never seen it shown this prominently. It was as if this song and the meaning were all that mattered right now to him. It was impossible to take their eyes off him.

Kurt looked around to the others, who had never seen Blaine sing without the backing of the warblers before. They seemed just as transfixed as he was.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too ._

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

Blaine's eyes moved from between his hands on the guitar, to the other kids. Whenever his eyes met Kurt's they would linger a little longer.

_No one understands me quite like you do _

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

He had found this song on the internet while he—though he wouldn't admit it—was looking up songs about coffee shops to sing to Kurt. This one was so perfect; he memorized it so he would be able to sing it when a time arose. And they did tell him that serenading was a common practice in Glee club, so he decided to go for it.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew_

By this point, he was looking directly at Kurt, making it obvious who the song was for. A smile found its way onto his lips as he sang with sincerity.

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know _

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

Mercedes looked over at Kurt and gave him a look that made him want to laugh. It was almost disbelief, but Kurt just shrugged a bit smugly; he couldn't help himself. He turned his eyes back to Blaine, and their eyes met. Kurt brought his arms up slightly to silently cheer, and Blaine's smile widened as he laughed.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew_

By now Blaine didn't even care that the rest of the Glee club was watching. He stared into Kurt's eyes, and his heart swelled. He knew by the look on Kurt's face that he was listening to the lyrics, and realizing just how perfect this song was for the two of them.

_All of the while _

_All of the while it was you._

When his music faded away, Blaine smiled adorably and looked at the ground. The whole Glee club applauded, along with Mr. Schue, who spoke, his voice clear above the noise. "So I think we can all agree: welcome to New Directions!"

* * *

><p>The rest of Glee club passed with Blaine sitting next to Kurt, and trying to absorb how different it was from Warblers practice. First of all, they had a teacher, one who was respected enough to not need a gavel. Everyone had their own opinions, and they were all heard. Blaine could definitely get used to this.<p>

At the end of the period, Kurt said goodbye to Blaine, and headed home. Blaine grabbed his soccer gear from his locker, and met up with Finn on the way to the locker room.

He put his things in a locker and changed, then followed some boys who were also wearing cleats and shin guards out onto a field. At first, he didn't say anything; he was trying to get a look at the team and figure out what kind of people they were. It didn't really work. Then he saw a dark haired boy he recognized as the one who handed him the guitar in Glee Club. He walked over to him. "Hey."

The boy looked surprised. "Oh! Hey! I'm Derek."

"I'm Blaine." He said, even though he knew the boy already knew that.

"You're audition today was pretty incredible. We definitely weren't expecting that." Blaine took "we" to mean the band.

"Thanks. Kurt told me that you guys are just show up and play with them sometimes?"

"Oh, yeah. We like playing, and only have band class half the week, so the other half we just come to Glee. They don't mind." He shrugged, then seemed to be toying with something in his mind. "So you and Kurt are.. going out?"

"Yup." He couldn't really think of another answer.

"Cool. Don't worry, I'm not homophobic. And I think it's pretty cool that he has someone now. As weird as it sounds, I haven't actually had a conversation with him before. But last year he sang a whole lot of sad songs." Blaine was starting to put together that Glee club was more of a place where everyone just sang about their feelings or situations they were going through, while the rest of the club watched. It was kind of cool that they were all close enough to do that, but then he thought of the band and how it was laughable that they were just sort of watching the whole thing. It was a unique situation.

By now, the coach, a tall blonde man, had made their way over to the team. He called everyone in and spoke. "Hello team. I hope everyone's ready to work this season. And when it's over, I want this team's picture in the trophy case. I want this team to be announced for actually winning. I want some of the glory of the football team to be rightfully ours. Are you with me?" When no one answered, he asked again. "ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled, including Blaine.

"Good! Now I'm gonna set up stations and you will split up according to grade. I'm gonna be walking around and evaluating you all. I'm starting from scratch in order to make the team the best it's ever been. Just because you made the team last year, does not guarantee you the spot again. You have to prove to me you deserve it. Now go!"

Blaine followed Derek to the station with the rest of the seniors. He introduced himself to them, and they greeted him, but didn't have time to say much as the drill had just started. They had to run up and down between cones, rapidly passing the ball to their partner. Blaine thought he did well; he only messed up one of the times, when he tripped over a cone. He straightened back up quickly, and continued with the drill, trying to cover up for it. He was just hoping the coach didn't notice.

When they were walking to the next station, the coach approached Blaine. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

He found Blaine's name on his clipboard. "You play halfback?" Blaine nodded. "Well, keep up the hard work." He walked away, leaving Blaine, who on the inside was doing cartwheels.

After about two hours, practice was over, and the coach made an announcement that tryouts would continue tomorrow, and that the list would be posted by the end of the week. Blaine went with the rest of the team to the locker room. Some kids just went home while others took showers. He decided to take one too, so he wouldn't have to show up to Kurt's house all disgusting.

When he was in the midst of his shower, he heard an all too familiar voice. "Dude, don't look now, but you're about to get creeped on. Lady lips is next to you."

Blaine couldn't help it; he looked sideways(he didn't understand why the stall couldn't be about two feet taller so students couldn't look over them). Karofsky had just stepped into the shower next to him, and was looking super uncomfortable. It was, of course, Azimo who was talking. What was this kid's problem anyway?

Blaine just turned back around, ignoring him and finishing his shower. When he was finished, he went back to his locker and started changing. When he was pulling on his shirt, he had the unmistakable feeling he was being watched. He turned around to see Karofsky at his locker which was almost directly across from Blaine's. At first, the jock looked like a deer caught in head lights, but he quickly tried to cover it up. "What're you looking at?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Blaine tried.

"Don't push me." Karofsky threatened, but he looked worried.

Blaine finished changing and waited until there weren't people around. He walked over to Karofsky, the whole time cursing himself for doing so. "Listen." He said under his breath. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here." He couldn't help himself.

Karofsky glanced around, nervously. "Why?"

"Because I know what you're going through." He knew what it was like to be in the closet, and he knew what it was like to have people pressuring him to stay there.

"I'm straight, ok?" He didn't even look slightly convincing. "I don't need your help."

Blaine shook his head slowly. "Fine. Just remember I'll listen if you change your mind."

Karofsky raised his voice. "I'm not interested, ok?"

Azimo rounded the corner. "Is he flirting with you, Karofsky?" He walked closer. Blaine made a face at him before returning to his locker and shutting it.

He heard Azimo continue to talk to Karofsky from behind him. "What, you're not seriously gonna take that, are you?"

Blaine turned to leave in time to see Karofsky storming out the door, and Azimo about to follow him. He saw Blaine, and scowled, before stalking off after his friend. Blaine turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin; Finn was standing almost directly behind him. "What was that about?" He asked, confused like usual, gesturing to where the others had just left.

"Oh, you know, I think being a jerk comes with an incredibly low IQ." Finn raised his eyebrows. "Never mind." Blaine said.

"Don't let them give you a hard time. And if you need me to kick their butts, I will." The look on Finn's face was completely genuine.

Blaine blinked, surprised. "Cool, man. Thanks." He smiled. "Although I don't think it will come to that."

Finn shrugged. "Still."

Their ride home was short, but it was also the first time Blaine got to talk to Finn alone for more than a few seconds. It was nice. Finn was a good guy, who completely supported his stepbrother. He and Blaine could talk about sports and other things that Kurt wasn't necessarily into. AND he seemed to actually want to help with the bullies.

When the two of them walked inside the Hummel-Hudson house, they were met by a delicious smell of some kind of chicken. Blaine followed Finn to the kitchen to find Carole taking a homemade chicken pot pie out of the oven. "Mmmmm." Finn said.

"Well hello to you too." Carole responded, rolling her eyes at her son. "Oh! Hello Blaine!" She placed the pie on the counter. "I just finished making dinner; you're welcome to stay if you want."

"That sounds great." Blaine smiled at her, greatly preferring a meal with his boyfriend and boyfriend's family than an awkward one with his own.

"Kurt's in his bedroom; would you mind getting him?" She asked him, while Finn began setting the table for five.

Blaine bounded up the steps, and knocked before opening Kurt's bedroom door. He found his boyfriend on his bed, lying on his stomach while on his laptop.

Kurt's face immediately brightened when he looked up and saw Blaine. He shut his laptop and went over to him, kissing him.

"Carole says dinner's ready."

"You're staying?" Kurt raised one eyebrow in questioning. Blaine nodded. "Good."

Kurt led the way down the stairs, and took a seat at the table, Blaine sitting next to him. When everyone was there and had started eating, Carole asked "Did everyone have a nice day at school?"

The three boys around the table nodded. She pressed for more information until they were all talking about their schedules and what first impressions they had of their teachers. Burt asked Blaine and Finn about their sports practices, so Finn told about how coach Beiste was trying to find replacements for the seniors who had graduated and that the quarterback position still belonged to him. Blaine told them, excitedly, how the coach had seemed interested in him so he had pretty high chances of making the team. Kurt told them all about how by the end of the year, he would be able to open a restaurant with his newfound skills in cooking class. That was still, of course, second to his future on Broadway.

After dinner, Carole surprised them with brownies, which they happily gobbled up. When they were finished, Blaine followed Kurt to his room, where they laid on his bed. Blaine put his arm around Kurt as the other boy snuggled against his chest.

Kurt asked Blaine "so how do you like McKinley?"

Blaine's answer came quickly. "It's definitely going to take some getting used to, but I like it so far. I especially liked seeing you there. Those last few months at Dalton when you weren't there anymore felt pretty lonely."

"It was the same for me at McKinley." He sighed happily. They laid in silence for a few minutes, each listening to the sound of the other breathing. "Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine looked at him, eyes questioning.

"I love you." Kurt looked up at him and smiled. He was met by a smile from the other boy, and an answer that came quickly, but not insincerely.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! So I'd like to point out a milestone: the number of reviews of this story has officially passed the number of those on the one-shot it was based off of! Hooray!<strong>


	8. Goals

The second day of Kurt and Blaine's senior year went almost the same as the first. Blaine picked Kurt up from his house, and the two picked up coffee before going to McKinley. Blaine was more than relieved when Azimo ignored him completely during homeroom. Their morning classes went by uneventfully, and then—because their schedules changed each day of the week—it was time for Glee club.

Kurt and Blaine arrived earlier than the previous day, so they took seats next to each other in the back row. The rest of the club meandered in after them, and chatting ensued. Blaine waved to Derek when he walked in, and took his seat behind a drum set, waving back. Mercedes was seated next to Kurt, and was about to start a conversation when Santana walked up to them. Kurt looked at her, confused; he didn't normally talk to her, ever. "Coach Sylvester wants to talk to the two of you after school in her office."

"Why?" Kurt asked. He couldn't imagine what she could possibly want; unless it was to ask them to sneak her some of Mr. Schue's hair gel again.

"Why should I know?" Santana retorted, before turning around.

"Wait!" Kurt said, getting the girl's attention. She turned back around, and he asked. "Does you taking her orders mean you're on the Cheerios again?"

"Yeah. You know, it was weird. She actually almost asked me, Quinn and Britt instead of demanding. I think she's desperate to win this year." She returned to her seat next to Brittany just as Mr. Schuester entered the room. He put down his bag on his chair, before walking to the center of the room, and facing the class.

"Good morning, everyone!" He clasped his hands together. "So now that it's the second day, let's get down to business. First, I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and something to write with." The class did so, but most of them had to ask Blaine for some paper. "Why am _I _the only person prepared? It's only the second day." He muttered under his breath.

Kurt smirked and whispered to him. "Blaine, this is McKinley." Blaine laughed. He figured that was a pretty accurate response. He made a mental note to keep an extra stack of papers in his locker.

Mr. Schue spoke again, his voice above the rest, quieting everyone else. "Now, I want everyone to write down three goals they have for the year." He looked at them, and when nobody moved, he urged them on. "Go on. Go!" So everyone reluctantly looked down at their own papers.

Kurt stared at his paper, slightly annoyed. He hated when teachers made him do this. Rachel was probably the only person who found enjoyment in this. The titled the top of the page with "goals" and made three bullet points underneath. He thought about what he wanted to do this year, and came up with the first bullet; it read "get into college." That was obvious. He especially wanted to get into a college in New York.

He thought about writing something about Blaine, but then realized he didn't really have any goals, per say. He was more than happy with their relationship. He looked over at Rachel, who had seemingly already finished writing her goals, folded the paper in half and was sitting with her hands clasped together. He rolled his eyes, but found inspiration for his next bullet: "get more solos." He wanted more appreciation. Duets were nice too, as far as he was concerned.

Kurt wanted his next bullet to be something about not being bullied, but wanted it to be specific. Suddenly the memory of ice cold slushie on his face was brought back to him, and he wrote "to go a month without getting slushied." If he could manage that, it would be a huge deal.

Blaine saw Kurt writing net to him, out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't looking at his paper. He was used to this drill, used to writing the usual "get good grades" or "do my chores." But he wanted to actually write something with meaning. He thought about it for a little, and wrote down his three goals, hesitating a bit on the last one. They read:

_-To fit in_

_-To stand up_

_-To make my father proud_

He folded his paper, not very keen on having any one read them over his shoulder. When everyone had stopped writing, Mr. Schue grabbed a basket from the back of the room. He requested that everyone put their paper inside, anonymously, and told them that he might bring them out again at the end of the year.

When that was finished with, Mr. Schue spoke again. "Now I want everyone to think very hard about these goals. I want you to remember that anything is possible if you work towards it." He walked over to his dry-erase board and wrote the words _believing in yourself. _He spoke them out loud as well. "This is the theme for this week. Your assignment is to find and sing a song that demonstrates that, as well as inspires you to work towards your goals."

Blaine thought about this; it was certainly different, especially from the Warblers. He was thinking he would have to turn to the internet for song suggestions. "Mr. Schue." Puck had just stood up, and was walking towards their teacher. "What about this?" Puck handed him a piece of paper. The man laughed once he saw what was written on it.

"Go for it." Puck walked over to the band, and told them the same of the song. They started to play, and Blaine began to think that they had some kind of magical ability to play any song mentioned to them. He recognized it right away, even more as Puck began rapping.

_You ready? Let's go!_

_Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this y'all_

Suddenly, everyone was standing up, and moving to the center of the room, dancing, as Puck continued to rap. Blaine looked around, surprised, but Kurt pulled him to his feet, and let him to everyone else.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Mike had started break dancing, and the rest of the class cheered. Even Kurt was dancing, although rap was definitely not his style. Blaine found himself laughing; he was having so much fun! He didn't even care what his improvised dancing looked like at the moment. During the verses, all of the boys along with Brittany took turns rapping. When Finn had just finished, Puck turned to Blaine, and yelled "go!" Blaine didn't have time to think, so he began singing.

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_

He finished with a laugh, passing the rap onto Artie, who was far more superior in that genre. Blaine caught Kurt's eye; the other boy was looking at him incredulously. He mouthed "I didn't know you could rap!" Blaine shrugged with a smile, pleased that he didn't make a fool of himself, and continued to dance. The two joined in with the whole club when the chorus came around again. When the song ended, everyone was cheering and laughing. Blaine thought back to his first goal and smiled; maybe it wasn't going to be so hard.

* * *

><p>When school ended, Kurt gave Blaine a goodbye kiss at his locker before heading off to find Mercedes. He met up with her down the hallway. They walked silently side by side, all the way to Coach Sylvester's office, pausing outside of it once they arrived. "I'm scared." Kurt said. Mercedes laughed at him, giving him a little nudge from behind, pushing him towards the door.<p>

When they were inside, Sue looked up from her desk. "Oh, right. I was expecting you. Sit." She gestured with her pen to the open seats across from her desk, before closing the book she was writing in. She stared at them, before asking. "How were your summers?"

Taken aback by this abrupt change in character, Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other. It was Mercedes who spoke up first. "Mine was fun."

"Same." Kurt said. An awkward silence followed. "How was yours?" He asked Sue.

"That was exactly what I was hoping you would ask." She sat back in her chair. "My summer was filled with protein shakes, reruns of war movies, and laughing at children who set up lemonade stands. I also began to pursue a career in the American government, but through that, I realized something. I don't need to be in control of the government to be in power. All I need to be back on top is for the cheerios to win Nationals again." There was a brief pause, and when she continued, her voice was slightly less hard. "I've realized that the only way that's going to happen is if I recruit my old members. That includes the two of you."

Kurt's mouth was gaping. Why didn't he foresee this? Suddenly, he remembered his goal to go a month without getting slushied, and it hit him. This was the way to do it! He was going to be popular this year!

Mercedes spoke up from next to him. "And what if we don't want to?" Kurt's head whipped around so quickly. He gave her his best _are you crazy? _look, but his best friend wasn't going to back down. "I quit the cheerios because it was forcing me to be something I'm not, and I'm not very interested in going through that again."

Kurt was at a loss. "Could you give us a minute?" He asked Coach Sylvester, who nodded, but added "make it quick, Porcelain. I don't have all day."

Mercedes followed Kurt out into the hallway, though he could tell she was reluctant to do so. He was about to speak, when she stopped him. "Why do you even want to do this?" She asked him.

"Because I actually liked being on the cheerios. I liked being in the spotlight. It gave me something else to look forward to besides Glee club." She didn't seem impressed. "Just think about it, Cedes. It's our senior year. Don't we deserve to be popular? It's our last chance." That seemed to get to her. She took a deep breath, mulling it over. "Please?" Kurt begged.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes slightly. "Fine." Kurt squealed, jumping up and down, which made Mercedes smile. The two of them walked back into Coach Sylvester's office, and sat back down.

"We accept." Kurt said.

"Good. I didn't want to have to resort to blackmailing or sheer force; it takes too much time out of my day." There wasn't really a logical response to that statement, so Kurt and Mercedes just nodded their heads before Sue waved them off. "Now get out of my office. Practice starts this Friday, right after school. Don't be late."

* * *

><p>Soccer tryouts went almost the same as the day before, ending with the coach promising to post a full list in the locker room the next day before practice. Blaine was very happy with how he did, and was almost sure he had a spot on the team. He had also received more attention from the rest of the team; they were starting to recognize him. On the way back to the locker room, one boy came up to him, asking "are you the one who came with all of the other boys in the uniforms to sing?" Blaine laughed at that, but nodded. "Yes."<p>

Then another boy chimed in. "And you sang at prom?"

"That too." Blaine answered. Now that he was thinking about it, it was probably a bit strange. Blaine looked at Derek, who was laughing hysterically. Blaine gave him a little shove from behind.

"Why did you transfer?" The first boy asked; he seemed genuinely curious, as were all of the other boys.

Blaine shrugged. "I just wanted a change." He didn't feel like divulging any information to the team yet. He saw Derek give him a sidelong glance, his face implying something. Blaine shoved him again, knowing he was hinting at transferring to be closer to Kurt.

This time, Blaine's shower was very rushed; he was not at all keen on another confrontation with Karofsky or Azimo. He dressed quickly, and looked around for Finn. He met up with him when the taller boy walked into the locker room. Blaine followed Finn to his locker, not realizing how weird he was being until Finn hesitated. He looked at Blaine awkwardly, until Blaine got the message. He had just unintentionally creeped on his boyfriend's step brother while he was about to change. "Oh! Sorry. I—I'll just wait by your car, then."

Blaine practically ran out of the locker room, mortified. Finn followed him out a few minutes later, and they both stepped into the car. Finn didn't say anything, and Blaine took that as a sign to just forget what had just happened.

After dinner—Blaine was beginning to feel bad about the fact that he was eating their food and probably would be quite a lot—Blaine and Kurt found themselves in Kurt's room, lying on his bed again. "Do you have any song ideas?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes, actually. I looked some up when you were at practice. I think I'm going to sing "Hero" by Mariah Carey."

Blaine nodded in approval. "You'll sound amazing on that."

Kurt blushed, though he didn't know how Blaine was still able to do this to him. "Of course I will." He laughed along with Blaine. "Do you know what you're singing?"

"Not a clue. I'll find something later though." He wasn't a procrastinator, usually.

"Hey Blaine, do you still talk to the guys from Dalton?" Kurt himself had only kept in contact with a few of the boys by text, but was Facebook friends with all of the Warblers.

"Well, Wes and David both graduated and are away at college, so I won't be seeing too much of them. But we have plans of getting together when they come back for holidays. I've also seen Jeff and Nick a few times over the summer." Despite this, his feelings of guilt returned. He felt so bad about leaving the Warblers behind; they were so good to him, and he wasn't sure if any of them were comfortable with someone else singing lead. He felt like he abandoned them, especially since he would now be singing with the competition.

Kurt noticed the change in his boyfriend. "Hey. You've done nothing wrong. I'm sure they all understand your reasons for transferring." Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, who nodded, Kurt's words comforting him a bit.

Blaine smiled sadly while he responded. "I hope you're right."

"Blaine." Kurt said, sitting up a little so he could look into the other boy's eyes. "I'm always right."

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday now, and Blaine and Kurt were heading down the hallway on the way to Glee club. They were walking hand in hand, as they've become accustomed to. About halfway down the hall, Kurt saw a small group of people heading towards him, and was filled with dread. Blaine noticed his boyfriend tense at his side. "What-?" He followed Kurt's gaze, and saw what he was looking at.<p>

Karofsky and Azimo were walking towards them, each of their hands containing a cup filled to the brim with slushie. Kurt sighed, mentally preparing himself for the cold. Blaine, however, was suddenly struck with an idea. "They aim at your face, right?"

"Uhm, yes Blaine. Why?"

Blaine knew it was crazy, but his idea might just work. "Do you trust me?"

"Blaine, this isn't _Aladdin_." He rolled his eyes. "But yes."

"Good. Okay, when I say 'now', you duck, but keep walking." Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what he and Blaine were about to attempt. He fought the huge smile that was trying to get on his face; he didn't want to give himself away. "You're insane." He offered to Blaine, who only winked in response.

The jocks had almost reached them when, Karofsky called out "what's up, losers?"

Blaine responded. "Oh, you know, just walking to class. How about you? Enjoying that slushie?"

Karofsky laughed. "Oh, I will be." Blaine was carefully watching their wrists. When he saw the slightest of movements, he said "now!"

Kurt actually felt the cold above his head as the slushie flew over him. Still crouched down, they shoved through Azimo and Karofsky, who were most likely too surprised to do anything. They heard principal Figgin's voice ringing through the hallway. "David! Azimo! What did you do that for? My office! Now!"

"Run!" Kurt said under his breath to Blaine, and the two of them picked up their pace until they turned the corner to the choir room. When they stopped, both of them were hysterically laughing. Blaine was holding on to the wall for support.

Kurt spoke in between his laughter. "They are… so going to _drown_ you in slushie! And probably me too."

Blaine was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. "I don't even care. That was _so_ worth it!" And the looks from the other students whom they passed in the hallway, while crouched down and running, were added bonuses.

"I didn't think that would actually work." Kurt admitted, finally starting to calm down. He moved towards Blaine

"Neither did I." Blaine said, before Kurt pressed his lips against his.

Suddenly there was a knock from inside the choir room. It was Santana. "We can see you, you know." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, both bright red. "Oops." Blaine said quietly. When Santana turned around, Blaine gave Kurt another quick kiss, before walking into the choir room with him.

When they sat down, Mr. Schue walked to the center of the room; he had a small stack of papers in his hand. "So, I've decided on a group number for the week." He passed out the papers according to vocal part. Blaine noted that he had a few solo lines, as well as the rest of the club.

"Now, who's ready to sing today?" Kurt's hand shot into the air. However, it was Artie who sang first; he chose "Till I Collapse," and treated the rest of the club to an amazing rap.

Then it was Kurt's turn. He stood walked over to the piano, and handed Brad some sheet music. He stood facing the class, listening to Brad's musical intro, and began sang.

_There's a hero, if you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid of what you are_

Blaine was right, of course. Kurt sounded amazing. He stood with his hands behind his back, singing sincerely, and Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him.

_It's a long road, when you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold _

_You can find love If you search within yourself _

_And the emptiness you felt will disappear _

So maybe this song was pretty sad, but it was relevant. Kurt found that it suited the assignment, so he went for it. It was about hope and finding self-assurance when you have none. Kurt needed that early last year, and he realized it was Blaine who made him see that.

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone, Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you _

His voice drifted away, and there was the usual applause from the rest of the club. He did a little curtsey, winking before he realized Blaine had stood up to cheer. A bit embarrassed, Kurt returned to his seat, pushing Blaine down, while the other boy just kept cheering him on. "You're kind of abnoxious, you know that?" Kurt said, playfully.

Blaine shrugged. "What are boyfriends for?"

* * *

><p>After school, Blaine told Kurt that he wasn't going to be able to stay over his house; his parents had told him to be home for dinner. Kurt wished him goodbye, before heading home. Blaine approached the locker room, and he remembered that the list of who made the team was going to be posted today. His nerves were at a peak when he pushed open the locker room door.<p>

Blaine immediately saw a small group of boys from the team all looking at something that was posted on one of the walls. He came up behind them, trying to look over their shoulders. He was unsuccessful, so he waited until they cleared, and then moved forward to look at the list. The starting team was organized by position; he scanned the page for his name. A huge smile came on his face when he saw the name _Blaine Anderson_ listed under the word _midfield. _He mentally punched the air in triumph, but on the outside tried to remain fairly calm so as to not appear cocky or strange to anyone who might see. He looked at the rest of the names, and noted that Derek also made the team as a forward.

During practice, they all received their uniforms, and a game schedule. When practice was over, Blaine rode back with Finn, said a quick hello to Kurt, and drove home. At his house, Blaine dumped his things in his bedroom, and took out his laptop. He searched through his ITunes, trying to find _something_ that worked for the assignment. It shouldn't be too hard; he had so many songs. He was about to look up the lyrics to one of them, when there was a knock on his door. A bit confused, he said "Come in."

The door opened, revealing his father standing in the doorway. Mr. Anderson hesitated, before walking awkwardly into the room and sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine shut his laptop and placed it aside, cautiously looking at his father. "Is something wrong?" He was nervous, and beginning to wonder which of his relatives could have died.

"No. It's nothing like that." His eyes turned down to the floor, before returning to Blaine's face. "I just wanted to talk."

Blaine sat up straighter. This was odd. "Alright. About what?"

"Just… How has school been?"

Blaine started off slowly, wondering what his angle was. "It's been good. I'm adjusting." Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was stepping onto a minefield, a feeling that—while talking to his father—was not unfamiliar.

Mr. Anderson gestured to Blaine's laptop. "Were you doing homework?"

"Sort of." He decided not to lie. "I was looking for a song to sing for our assignment in Glee club." He watched his father, who kept his face neutral, nodding.

Then the subject was changed. "Has soccer started?"

"Yes. We had tryouts and I found out today that I made the team. I'm a starter. And today was our first official practice." He was proud of himself, and this was definitely an opportunity for his father to be proud of him also.

A small smile appeared on Mr. Anderson's face; it took Blaine aback. Why was that so weird to see? "Good job, son." He reached out his arm and patted Blaine's leg in a show of congratulations. Blaine smiled as well; he couldn't help it. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the room was filled with "Teenage Dream" coming from Blaine's phone. Kurt was calling. Normally, Blaine would have just silenced the call and returned it later, but his phone was on the other side of the room. He was just going to ignore it, but the song just kept playing. His father read the look on his face. "That's him, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Yes. But—" He didn't get a chance to finish talking, because his father had stood up and walked towards the door. He picked up Blaine's phone, and for one horrible moment Blaine thought he was about to answer it. But he simply tossed the phone onto Blaine's bed in the boy's reach, and walked out of the room saying "dinner's in fifteen minutes."

Blaine was so frustrated; he just stared at the door, letting the call go to voicemail. A minute later, though, he picked up the phone and called back. "Hey." Kurt's voice was heard through the speaker.

"You called?" Blaine asked. "Sorry, I couldn't answer it right away."

Kurt hesitated a second. "Are you alright? You sound… sad or something." He knew by the tone of Blaine's voice that something was off.

"I'm fine." Blaine lied quickly. "Just tired."

"Okay." Kurt replied, though he wasn't convinced. He decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I called because I wanted to see if you made the soccer team."

That definitely lightened Blaine's mood; it meant something that Kurt cared enough to remember. "I did, actually."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed from the other end. "Good job! And now I have news for you, to make it even better."

Blaine was extremely curious. "Yes?" He asked cautiously; knowing Kurt, this could be anything. He was half expecting Kurt to have gotten a job designing uniforms.

"I'm on the cheerios again!" Blaine's jaw dropped. "This means I can convince them to cheer for the soccer team too! So you can see me cheer, and I'll see you play, and the motivation might make the team win!" Kurt sounded so excited it was impossible for Blaine not to smile.

"Kurt that's—that's really great!" He said, laughing.

"And you know what else this means?"

"What?"

"It means that we, however stretched, will be popular. I'll be the cheerleader and you'll be my amazing athlete boyfriend." Kurt was talking incredibly quickly.

"Woah. Calm down, Kurt. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves." Blaine said, even though he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to actually be "popular" at a school like McKinley. But he didn't want them to kid themselves into thinking they were going to be accepted and end up getting slushied eveyday.

"Oh, shut up. Don't ruin my fun." Kurt played. "Don't pretend you're not thinking the same thing." He knew Blaine too well to think he wasn't hungry for at least a little time in the spotlight—one that wasn't on stage.

"Alright, fine." Blaine gave in, and added "so when do I get to see you in your cheerios uniform?" Blaine could almost _feel _Kurt's blush from the other end of the phone.

"Soon, I'm assuming." He tried to keep his voice from rising a few octaves but was unsuccessful. He couldn't even think of a witty response.

"Good." Blaine smirked, even though Kurt couldn't see it. He looked at the clock. "Oh, I have to go. I'll text you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine hung up, and started downstairs, absentmindedly humming "Teenage Dream" under his breath.

* * *

><p>Music played by the band started playing, as Blaine stood facing the rest of the Glee club, getting ready to sing. He didn't used to listen to the song much, but when he looked up the lyrics, he found that he could relate to them.<p>

_I used to think that I could not go on_

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

_But now I know the meaning of true love. _

He smiled at Kurt, who returned it lovingly. Blaine was moving, walking slightly, because he found it hard to stand still while singing. He tried to keep the hand motions to a minimum, and let his voice send the message across like Kurt had told him.

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away _

This song reminded Blaine, despite how he tried to push it away, of life at his school before Dalton. It was horrible, and he needed a way out. He needed to feel loved and accepted, and Dalton—and then Kurt—gave him that.

_If I can see it, then I can be it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

Kurt watched Blaine, and was filled with a need to hug him. He seemed so vulnerable, and it was new for him to see. Blaine sang to no onr in particular, sometimes his eyes straying to the ceiling, or else looking past his classmates.

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me running through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

Blaine finished singing and took a deep breath. He returned to his seat next to Kurt while Mr. Schue was saying something about how his song choice was very powerful and really met the guidelines for the assignment. Kurt immediately laced his fingers into Blaine's, causing the boy some confusion. But he accepted it and smiled back at Kurt. Blaine sat back, trying to imagine what his life would be like if Kurt had never come to Dalton. He couldn't.

They spent the rest of practice rehearsing and choreographing the group number for the week. The New Direction's methods seemed strange; their dance routines were more of a group input. When someone spoke up with a couple of moves they thought fit, everyone tried them out to see if they worked. It was mostly Brittany and Mike who came up with the moves, but everyone's suggestions were welcome. Blaine didn't say anything, though, mostly because he had no clue as to what would look good. Kurt, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing, and spoke up more than a few times.

* * *

><p>Friday morning. It was Friday morning already. Kurt marveled at the fact that he had already almost made it through an entire week of his senior year. And already, it was shaping up to be his best year of high school. He descended down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. It was empty. He fixed himself a bowl of <em>Life <em>cereal and some orange juice, and sat down at the table.

After a minute, his dad entered the room, grabbed some milk and sat down next to his son. Kurt gave him a smile in greeting, which he returned. After a minute, Burt spoke. "How is being a senior going for you?" He took a long drink of his milk while watching Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"It's actually been really fun. My classes all seem passable, and I don't have any psychotic teachers." He was definitely happy about that.

Burt nodded. "What about the bullies; has anyone done anything to you?" His tone was protective; it was a tone Kurt had gotten used to from last year.

Kurt shook his head. "They've been quiet this week." Then he remembered something. "Oh, well there was an attempted slushie, but it was avoided. So it's all good."

Burt seemed kind of upset about the slushie part, but Kurt's tone was very nonchalant, so he moved on. "And what about Blaine? How are they treating him?"

Kurt smiled knowingly, while he suppressed a laugh. He loved how his dad cared about Blaine, even though the sudden change was slightly strange. "Same as me, I think. I mean, I'm not around him when he's at practice or in the locker room, but he hasn't said anything, so I'm sure he's fine."

"That's good." Burt leaned back, stretching. He turned back to Kurt. "So I was thinking, maybe tomorrow, we go out to dinner? Just the two of us? I feel like I haven't spent time with just you in a while."

Kurt smiled. "That sounds nice." He missed the one-on-one time with his dad.

Burt sighed. "I just can't believe it's your last year in high school." He looked sad, and Kurt immediately began doing something about it.

"Dad, don't get all sentimental now." He stood up, and hugged his dad. "You're above that, aren't you?"

"No one's above that, Kurt. You're mother taught me that." Kurt's eyes stung with tears. Suddenly, he was more grateful than ever of Carole. The last thing he wanted was for his dad to be alone when he left for college. He held his father close, until his phone buzzed from his pocket. "Who's that?" Burt asked.

"That'll be Blaine. He's here." Kurt straightened up.

"Alright. I guess you'd better get going. Have a good day, Kurt." He patted his son's shoulder while Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, dad."

Kurt grabbed his bag, and stepped outside to find Blaine waiting for him. "Good morning!" Blaine's arms were open wide, and Kurt happily jumped into them, hugging him.

"You seem happy today." Kurt kissed Blaine before leading the boy to his car. They picked up coffee, and went to school.

Glee club was first period that day, so after homeroom, the two met up again. Instead of going to the choir room, they walked straight towards the auditorium. Once the rest of the club was there, Mr. Schue called them all up on stage. "Is everyone ready?" When everyone nodded in consent, he gestured to the band to start playing. Finn stepped forward, taking the first few solo lines.

_I am a mountain. I am a tall tree_

_Oh, I am a swift wind, sweepin' the country_

Everyone was dancing, staying perfectly with the choreography, with only Mr. Schue as the audience. He looked pleased, and was clapping along with the music. When the chorus came along, everyone sang together.

_I'm that star up in the sky_

_I'm that mountain peak up high_

_Hey, I made it. I'm the world's greatest_

They were dancing in little formations, mostly in two lines, each person stepping forward when it was their time to sing lead. One time, Blaine and Finn accidently ran into each other. "Oops." Blaine said, but Finn only laughed it off. When it was Blaine's turn to sing, he stepped forward, adding a bit of his own moves.

_I am a marchin' band. I am the people_

_I am a helpin' hand. And I am a hero_

Kurt's turn was after Blaine's, so he stepped next to him. He let Blaine take his hand and spin him around once while he sang.

_If anybody asks u who I am_

_Just stand up tall look 'em in the face and say_

Everyone joined in for the last chorus, following Mr. Schue's lead and clapping along

_And I'm that little bit of hope, when my backs against the ropes_

_I can feel it. I'm the world's greatest_

When the song ended, Puck called out "how about a group hug?" So, after a few seconds of looking at each other, everyone gathered in a tight embrace. The girls all said a collective "awww." They stayed there until Sam, who ended up being practically strangled by Puck, called out "okay. I think we're done here," causing everyone to laugh again.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter eight is done! What did everyone think? I'm trying to make these chapters as much like Glee episodes as possible, since this fic is pretty much my ideal season 3 for Klaine. <strong>


	9. Optimism

It seemed as though over the course of a year, Kurt had forgotten just how _tough_ Cheerios practice actually was. It was only halfway through, and he was sweating as though he had just run miles. He looked around at all the girls, who looked tired, but still managed to have their makeup in place and ponytails perfect. _How did they do it? _He thought jealously. Of course, he _was_ part of the stunt team, so practice for him was full of cartwheels and flips, and lifting the girls in the air.

Throughout the practice he had been watching Mercedes for signs of how she was doing. At first, she seemed thoroughly reluctant, but she was easing up. Most of the other girls welcomed the two of them back in, so that helped greatly.

_Optimism, _Kurt thought. That _was_ the theme for Glee club this week, wasn't it? Mr. Schue had said that in order to get through this year on top, they were going to need all the optimism they could muster. He had stayed optimistic all through the day, despite the fact that the teachers were already giving out projects, and that he was reminded that college applications needed to be sent out.

Blaine was so much better at being optimistic than he was; the boy could be such a puppy sometimes. He had spent the day practically hopping up and down. When Kurt asked him how he could possibly act like this on a Monday, Blaine said that he was just trying to do his assignments to the best of his aility.

Sue's voice echoed through the gym; she was using her custom megaphone. "Alright, enough water! You're the biggest bunch of babies I've had the unpleasantness of laying my eyes on! I've been standing here the whole time on a sprained collateral ligament, and you don't hear me complaining! Now go, run it again!" Kurt rolled his eyes; Sue's rants were probably going to be harder to get re-accustomed to than anything else.

The squad lined up in formation, with Kurt and Mercedes standing back to back in the center. They rehearsed their dance routine and song. It wasn't positive if they were going to use it for competition, but Sue wanted it perfect down to every turn. And reaching perfection in Sue's eyes was _not _something easy in any sense of the word.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, Blaine walked into homeroom feeling just as optimistic as ever. It had been a good morning; he woke up, said hello to both of his parents without incident, drove with Kurt to school, and his coffee had made him feel more refreshed than ever. As he walked through the door, Artie came over to him, high-fiving him. Blaine's smile brightened even more. He sat through homeroom, listening to morning announcements and playing paper-football with Mike.<p>

On the way to the door, however, though he tried to avoid it, he glanced over to Azimo. The jock snickered when they made eye-contact, causing Blaine to become immediately curious. He looked down to see if there was anything on his shirt, but it was spotless. When he looked back at Azimo, the boy was now averting his eyes, which was even weirder. Blaine was filled with the feeling that _something_ was up. He decided though, to let it go. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

During French class, Kurt and Blaine found themselves sitting through another boring lecture. Both of them were slightly ahead of the class because the curriculum at Dalton had them covering more. So naturally, they turned to passing notes. Blaine scribbled down a question on a piece of paper, and slid it over to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the paper which read: _Will you go out to dinner with me on Friday? –B_

Without looking at Blaine, Kurt wrote his response, which read: _Blaine… Are you asking me out? -K_

Blaine suppressed a grin. _Only if you want me to be. –B_

Kurt smiled but hid it when the teacher looked at him. He could tell that she was on to him, but he put on his best innocent face, and she let it go. Without looking at what he was writing, he scrawled: _Then it's a date. –K_

When the class ended, both boys stopped at their lockers on the way to Glee club. Blaine saw Mercedes come up and engage in a conversation with Kurt, so he turned to his own locker. He put away his books, and was about to shut the door when he got that unmistakable feeling of being watched. He closed the door slowly, and turned around.

Kurt saw it all, from his own locker, although he was too stunned to do anything. Azimo, Karofsky, and two other jocks had cornered Blaine at his locker. Before Blaine could even get a word in, they dumped the slushies they held into their hands onto his head. The blue slush ran down him, almost giving the affect of showering.

Kurt watched with his mouth wide open, as his boyfriend stood there shocked, _drenched_ in blue slush. The jocks laughed heartlessly at him before walking away. They passed Kurt, and Azimo, still having a little bit of slushie left in his cup, threw it at Kurt. He tried to move to the side but the slushie still hit the side of his face. He glared at Azimo before wiping his face with his hand, and running over to Blaine.

Blaine looked as though he might go into shock. "Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively. Kurt noted how the people walking by in the hallway barely seemed to notice, as if they were completely used to this occurrence.

"It's _so cold._" Blaine knew about getting slushied, but he definitely didn't think it would be _this_ cold. And the amount; he could feel slushie through his clothing against his skin. It went under his collar, and he couldn't even think of what to do about this at the moment.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand—he noticed that it was trembling slightly—and let him to the bathroom, ignoring the small trail of blue slush spots they were leaving behind. Both boys were relieved to find that no one else occupied the bathroom besides them. Kurt took charge. "Alright, so I think it'll be best if you change your shirt. So you take it off while I run to my locker and get you a spare."

"You keep extra clothes in your locker?" Blaine looked at him.

"Well, yeah." He spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll be right back." He was about to leave, when he looked at Blaine one more time and was struck with an idea. He turned and moved towards his boyfriend.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt had a curious look on his face.

"Oh, you know…" He was so close to Blaine now that the other boy could hear him breathing. "I just really like blue-rasberry." He pressed his lips to Blaine's, tasting the cold and sweetness on top of those lips he knew so well.

Before too long, they broke apart, knowing very well that someone could walk in at any moment. Kurt smiled delicately before turning and walking out the door. Blaine stared at the door for a while, his mind blissfully clear, before he was snapped back into reality, where he was cold and wet and very blue. He took off his shirt, and began to wipe away the slushie from himself with some paper towels. The door opened, and without looking he spoke. "Thanks."

He turned around and started when he saw that the boy who had just entered the bathroom was not, in fact, his boyfriend. He didn't recognize the kid; he was tiny, a freshman by his looks, and was clutching a hall pass. "Oh, my bad." Blaine said. "Go ahead." He gestured to the stalls and urinals, but the boy just stared. Blaine couldn't blame him though; poor kid probably was _just _able to find his way to the bathroom only to come across a shirtless kid covered in blue liquid. Blaine suppressed a smirk as the boy shook his head slowly before turning and practically running out the door. Once he was gone, Blaine laughed to himself, just as Kurt walked through the door, equipped with a shirt and a wash cloth.

Kurt pointed towards the door. "Did he just..?" Blaine just laughed in answer to his boyfriend's question. "Alright, then." Kurt but the shirt over his shoulder, and moved to the sink, letting the cloth soak up water.

When Kurt held up the wet cloth, Blaine moved his hand like he was going to take it, but Kurt shook his head and smiled a bit. "No. Let me." He paused, starting to clean Blaine's hair. "I've actually always sort of wanted to do this. It's something I've envied Quinn about. I-I know it sounds strange, but—"

Blaine silenced Kurt with a kiss. "You're adorable. Have I ever told you that?" He had that amazing grin on his face that made Kurt fall for him over and over.

Kurt blushed, giggling softly. "You have, actually." Kurt pressed the wash cloth into Blaine's ear, causing the other boy to laugh and pull away. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"What, you're afraid of people touching your ears?" Kurt laughed, but grabbed Blaine's ear. Okay, so maybe this wasn't how _normal _couples flirted, but as far as they were concerned, the two of them were far from normal. Blaine, having no other escape, reached out and began to tickle Kurt's stomach, knowing the other boy was incredibly sensitive there.

"Stop it." Kurt said halfheartedly between gasps of laughter, though he continued to attack Blaine as well. This continued until they heard the door start to open, and froze. They jumped apart; Kurt ran to the sink and starting rinsing his hands. Blaine grabbed the shirt Kurt brought for him, but didn't get a chance to put it on before the door opened completely, revealing Jacob Ben Israel.

Kurt recognized the red afro the second he saw it. The "reporter" froze the second he caught sight of the two boys in the bathroom. However, unlike the freshman, he recovered quickly. "Ooh. What do we have here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just do what you have to do, Jacob." Blaine put the shirt on, thinking vaguely about how this was not what he would usually choose to wear. He looked to Kurt, silently inquiring about the red haired boy who had just entered. Kurt gave him a look that Blaine understood as pure annoyance.

"What if what I _have to do_ is report naughty business going on in the little boys room." Blaine was speechless. This wasn't actually happening, was it?

Kurt, on the other hand, spoke, getting ready to go diva. "It's not what it looks like, honestly."

"I don't know, Kurt. I'm not buying it." Jacob looked like he was getting ready to stand his ground, if need be.

Kurt absolutely loathed the smug look on the boy's face. "Oh, really? There's nothing to report, _Jacob." _He practically spit the boy's name. "If I were you I'd stay out of other people's business, and don't start any lies this year."

Jacob stared into Kurt's face. "I'm not afraid of you."

Kurt stared back. "Well maybe you should be." He grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. On the way out, Blaine looked at Jacob who still seemed smug, but he was glad to see that it was dialed down by a hint of uncertainty at Kurt's threat.

When they were out of earshot, Blaine asked Kurt "do you think he'll do anything?" The last thing he needed was for his father to think he was fooling around in the bathroom during school. He shuddered as he imagined how his father would take that; that was something he _never _wanted to find out.

Kurt sighed. "I'm honestly not sure." He didn't feel like worrying about this. "But even if he tells anyone, I don't think he'll be believed. He's the school gossiper, and no one cares what he says anymore." He saw that Blaine still looked worried, and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Hey. Just forget about it. _Optimism_, remember? You're about to sing about it."

Blaine nodded, smiling. "Right." They turned the corner towards the choir room. "Thanks for letting me wear this." He grabbed a bit of the fabric between his fingers.

"Oh, any time. It actually looks almost as good on you as it does on me." Kurt smirked as the two entered the choir room, where Mr. Schue and the class were in a discussion. When they heard the door open, everyone turned to look.

They hurried to their seats. "Where have you two been?" Mr. Schue asked. He looked curious, with a hint of suspicion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Puck asked. Well, it was obvious by the tone of his voice what he was implying.

"Is that Kurt's shirt?" Mercedes asked Blaine, causing the rest of the club to turn to them in more confusion, with the suspicion heightening.

Kurt answered. "Yes. But no, Puck." He turned his head towards Blaine, hesitant on continuing. He figured it was inevitable though, so he continued. "Blaine got slushied." There was a general understanding from the group.

"They're still doing that?" Mr. Schuester asked. "I thought that was done with." Kurt shook his head; it seemed as though their teacher placed too much faith in the maturity of the students here.

"Apparently so." Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt.

Tina spoke up from where she was seated on the other end of the chairs. "So does this mean you're an _official_ member of New Directions?" Blaine was taken aback, he shrugged but saw Kurt grinning broadly at him. Mike started to cheer and before long everyone else joined in. Blaine thought the smile on his face might break his cheeks.

Mr. Schue stood up. "Alright, now that everyone's here, who is ready to sing?" Blaine raised his hand, and Mr. Schue gestured to him. "Take it away."

Blaine took a guitar from the back of the room to play on again. He started strumming, and smiled brightly as he began to sing.

_I met a man of two feet tall. _

_This man was quite ambitious in a world that is so vicious to us all _

_I said, "Hi," as he replied _

_He said, "Listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life_

Blaine was walking around, dancing as much as he could while playing the guitar. He had been told that the key to being respected as a singer is to make your audience feel what you're feeling. He was trying his best to channel optimism through the song to his classmates.

_You're only as tall, as your heart will let you be_

_And you're only as small, as the world will make you seem_

_And when the going gets rough, and you feel like you may fall_

_Just look on the bright side. You're roughly six feet tall_

Blaine saw the rest of the members starting to nod their heads to the song, or else dance in their seats. Kurt looked around and figured that everyone else had just unknowingly been caught by puppy-dog Blaine.

_I am a man of six feet tall_

_Just looking for some answers_

_In a world that answers none of them at all_

_I'll say "hi" But not reply to the letters that you write_

_Because I found some piece of mind_

Blaine spun around, still playing strongly. Kurt was _loving_ every time Blaine tapped into his falsetto voice; it sounded amazing. He decided that he would make Blaine sing songs that went into that range more often.

_Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be_

_And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem_

_When the going gets rough_

_And I feel like I may fall_

_I'll look on the brightside, I'm roughly six feet tall._

He stopped playing the guitar so that the last three words weren't accompanied by music. The class cheered, all except Puck, who was hysterically laughing. Blaine returned to his seat, giving Puck a questioning look which made the other boy explain. "Sorry, how tall are you anyway?" He asked, causing Blaine to blush crimson. He couldn't stop himself from laughing along with them.

* * *

><p><em>Boom.<em> The soccer ball deflected off of Blaine's foot as he sent it flying up the field. It was their first game of the season, and it was still a zero to zero tie midway through the second half. The team was working their butts off—and considering they weren't losing yet—it was paying off. Their coach had told them that the other team had probably come to this game expecting an easy win. He wanted to use the element of surprise to catch them off guard, giving McKinley an advantage.

As it turns out, Derek was playing the forward in front of Blaine, so the two of them worked mostly together. They had a good sense of what the other was about to do, so they played together well. More than a few times Blaine had gotten the ball up to Derek, who had taken a shot. Each time, however, they were thwarted by the other team's goalie. Blaine had taken a few shots of his own, but with the same result.

It was nearing the end of the game, with the score stubbornly unchanging. Blaine glanced over at their coach, and saw that he looked livid, something that he did not want to deal with on the bench. He turned his attention back to the game at hand, and saw that a member of the other team was dribbling the ball towards him. He got ready, focusing on the boy's feet, and when the latter tried to make a move, Blaine easily stole the ball from him. He dribbled up the field until he heard the boy's footfalls from behind him.

Blaine saw one of his teammates on the other side of the field, lingering towards the corner of the goal. He sent the ball flying towards the net, hoping he had made the right decision. He watched as if it was in slow motion, thinking briefly about how perfect that pass was. Blaine watched as his teammate stepped in front of the defender, and jumped up to head the ball, sending it straight to the back of the net.

The referee's whistle blew, signaling a goal for the McKinley titans. Blaine smiled brightly, and gave a celebratory punch to the air. There was a brief two second during which the rest of the team stood presumably in shock, before exploding. They all jumped up and down, cheering; the boy who scored got tackled while the boys standing behind Blaine came up and high-fived him.

And somehow, for the last fifteen minutes of the game, they managed to prevent the other team from scoring, securing them their first win in three years. If Blaine thought that the celebration after the goal was a little much, he was nowhere prepared for the end of the game. He didn't think he had ever received more hugs in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he next day came, and it was time for Glee club, and Kurt's turn to sing. He nodded to the band, while still sitting in his seat; he preferred theatrics whenever possible. They started to play, and he sang, from his seat.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

He had chosen this song while listening to _Pandora._ This song had come up, and he couldn't help but dance around to it. Subsequently, it was stuck in his head for the rest of the day, but he didn't find it annoying. He chose it as his optimistic song for that reason.

He leaned his head onto Blaine's, causing the other boy to blush. Kurt took his hand and squeezed it, before standing up and starting to walk around, moving to the beat. Tina started clapping to the song, and before long, everyone else had joined in. Kurt loved this. He loved being the center of attention, especially when the audience was enthusiastic.. Even when the only audience were his friends.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

He danced around the room, not being confined by playing an instrument. He also made sure to give Blaine a smirk whenever he got the chance.

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

* * *

><p>Blaine shut his locker room locker after his second game. He was about to meet Finn to drive back to the Hummel-Hudson house, when a hand slammed against the locker next to him. Blaine jumped slightly, but tried to hide it. He looked to the side and saw Karofsky, with Azimo close behind. "So how's frostbite working for you?" Karofsky sneered.<p>

Blaine wasn't really sure what the deal was with this guy, but he was assuming that this was a show he was putting on for to secure his spot in the closet. Blaine sighed, and shrugged. "I'm fine actually. Thanks for asking." He began to walk away, but was pulled back by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't walk away." Karofsky threatened. Then Azimo spoke. "We're still not even for how you got us two detentions for slushies in the hall." He was referring to the first time, when Principal Figgins caught them.

"Maybe you should've just not thrown the slushies." Blaine said matter-of-factly. He was aware of what was probably about to come, but he was tired, and tired of them, and past the point of being worried.

"Are you trying to tell us what to do?" Azimo snarled.

Blaine refrained from rolling his eyes. "It was just a suggestion."

Azimo turned to Karofsky, a plan clearly forming in his eyes. "I think he's smart mouthing us. You—"

"Is there a problem?" Azimo was interrupted by Finn, who had just come into the room. Although Blaine didn't necessarily like being "rescued," it was definitely a relief to have Finn show up. He towered over the other boys, and it was comforting. Finn moved so that he was standing next to Blaine, making it clear whose side he was on.

"Yeah, actually. It's this guy here." Blaine could tell that Azimo was judging how Finn was going to react. "We were just about to lock him in a port-o-potty. Wanna help?" Blaine blanched. The images in his head were just… He didn't even want to think about it.

"No, actually." Finn answered. "And shouldn't you guys be done with doing stuff like this? We're seniors now."

Azimo laughed. "That's some logic of yours. But, for your information, I have matured. I don't beat people up for the fun of it anymore, I do it for their own good. Consider it a community service."

"So that's your excuse?" Finn asked. Blaine thought he should probably say something, seeing as this was supposed to be him talking back, but he figured it would be best to just leave it. "Come on, Blaine." Finn started to leave, and Blaine followed close behind, unwilling to stay for the aftermath. They heard protests from behind them, but ignored it and kept walking.

When they stepped into the car, Blaine muttered "thanks."

"Dude, we've gone over this before. I've got your back." Why was it that Finn suddenly seemed so much older to Blaine. It was as if the other boy had suddenly matured. And once again, Blaine was at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><em>I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure<em>

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

This week the group number was taking place in the choir room. Some of the boys had been reluctant about doing "Walking on Sunshine" at first, because it was more of a girl's song, and one that the girls had already sung. But Mr. Schue convinced them that because it would have mixed ranges and would be sung on its own and not in a mashup, the end result would be completely different. He was convinced that this was the perfect optimistic song, and that it was necessary to perform.

Again this week, everyone was alternating who sang lead during each of the lines. Kurt and Blaine got to duet on some of the lines, so when it was their turn, they sang out strongly.

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend_

_not back for a day , no no no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

Everyone was just dancing around; Mr. Schue decided not to include choreography this week. He wanted everyone to just let go and enjoy themselves. Kurt and Blaine were dancing together, holding hands, and doing their own imitation of a bad jive.

_I'm walking on sunshine , wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_and don't it feel good! _

A positive note was definitely the right way to end the week, and an even better way to start off the weekend. Kurt had an idea that if any negative person tried to enter the choir room, they would find themselves unable because of all of the positive energy in it.

_Hey , alright now_

_and dont it feel good!_

While laughing, Mr. Schue called above everyone else. "Good job, guys!" When it had quieted down enough for him to talk at a normal volume and still be heard, he said "I hope everyone learned how to stay optimistic this week. We're going to need all the optimism we can get if we want to be on the top of our games." He wished everyone a good weekend, and then they were free to go.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt. So do you think winning two games in a row is enough to convince your coach to let you cheer for us?" Blaine asked the other boy. They were sitting across from each other at Breadstix, enjoying dinner.<p>

"I'd say it's a start." Kurt was hoping Sue would agree.

Kurt picked up his napkin to wipe his face, and the way it folded gave Blaine an idea. He grabbed his own napkin, and placed it on the table, starting to fold it different ways. Kurt didn't miss the glint in his boyfriend's eyes. "What're you..?" He asked cautiously.

"You'll see." Blaine replied. A few seconds later, Kurt knew what his boyfriend was trying to accomplish, and rolled his eyes.

Kurt watched, inevitably mesmerized as Blaine folded the napkin many different ways, until a shape finally started to form. There was something about the way Blaine's hands moved; Kurt couldn't keep his eyes away. When Blaine was finished, he held up the napkin. "Tadaa! It's a turtle!" He held the turtle up to Kurt's face. "It's a turtle and it _loves _you!" He moved to make the turtle kiss Kurt's face, but the other boy held out his hand, and pushed it away.

"Blaine, people are staring." But he couldn't stop smiling. When Blaine put the turtle down on the table, Kurt voiced a question. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Online." Blaine answered simply. Kurt was under the impression that Blaine spent a great amount of his time online, looking up random things. "I know other ones too."

"Can you teach me?" Kurt asked. He couldn't help himself; he was too intrigued.

Blaine grinned broadly. "Of course." They spent the rest of the dinner making animals out of their napkins.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter down! Thanks to all the readers, and thanks for all of the reviewsfavorites/story alerts. I appreciate every single one of them. :)**


	10. Pep Riot 2011

**So you know how in every Glee season they have that insanely awkward episode including a pep-rally-that-turns-sex-riot? Yeah, well this is mine. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>An involuntary moan came from Blaine's throat as his boyfriend's lips trailed teasingly down his neck. The temperature in Kurt's room seemed to rise with every second spent. Kurt pressed down against Blaine, his lips finally reaching those of the other boy and staying there. He moved his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, knowing smugly that it was about to gain entrance.<p>

Blaine's hands crept down to where Kurt's shirt was riding up. Kurt's back felt smooth and cool against his hands as he pushed his shirt up even further. The touch sent shivers down Kurt's back as it arched forward against Blaine. Kurt inhaled sharply, and his fingers wove their way into Blaine's hair, grabbing the smooth curls in his fists and pulling slightly. Blaine's head tilted back as Kurt rolled forward, his hips grazing against Blaine's, driving both of them a little more off the edge.

Their feet tangled together as both were about to become lost in the moment, until..

Their lips parted, and Blaine could feel Kurt's hot breath against his cheek. Kurt rolled off of Blaine and lay next to him, his head leaning against Blaine's shoulder, and just like that the moment was over. That was how it always was. They would always either get interrupted, or they would reach a certain point and just stop. Neither could really explain their reasons why; it was sort of like a mutual understanding not to go too far.

And neither was sure how they felt about it.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other in Glee club, holding hands, Blaine's head leaning on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt placed a kiss on the other boy's forehead. A snicker was heard from behind them, one that Kurt would always be able to identify. Mercedes patted Kurt on the shoulder. "The two of you are seriously adorable. I don't know if I'll be able to get used to it."<p>

Kurt turned his head back slightly so she could see the smirk on his face. "You'll just have to try." He definitely wasn't planning on dialing it down any time soon.

The choir room door opened, but to their surprise, it wasn't Mr. Schuester who entered. Kurt knew who it was, and he felt both a mixture of excitement and wariness, unsure of what to expect this time around.

Holly Holliday strutted into the room, dropping her bag onto the piano (which earned her a glare from Brad) and moving to the center of the room. "Hola clase!" She lifted her arms above her head, earning a cheer from most of the class. Blaine turned to Kurt with a questioning look, but Kurt shook his head, implying that he would find out soon enough.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Finn asked from the back of the class room.

"Oh, him?" Holly smirked. "He's sick, so I'll be here until he gets back." Blaine was watching the substitute curiously. From all of his time at school, he hadn't seen a substitute teacher better received then her. All of the kids in the classroom seemed happy to see her there. He wanted to know what was special about her.

She spotted Blaine. "Oh! I guess I should introduce myself for those of you who may not know. I'm Holly Holliday, and I'm probably _the coolest_ substitute you'll ever have." She winked. "Now, it says on my paper from Mr. Schuester that you have a pep rally to perform at this Thursday, and that we should practice for that." Everyone groaned.

"Why do they still make us perform at those?" Tina asked, slumping back in her seat. There was a general murmured consent to that question. Kurt recalled the past pep rallies, all of which ended horrendously, either in a puke covered stage, or a high school sex riot..

"Now hold on a second!" Holly said from the front of the room. She paused, while everyone watched her expectantly. "I think I know just the thing to get you pumped." She said softly, dramatically, and then yelled "Hit it!" The band started to play, already knowing what song. Blaine smiled broadly when he heard the song choice. "Kurt, it's Katy Perry!" Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed at Blaine's enthusiasm.

Holly started to sing, acting out the lyrics. _There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

Brittany and Santana were the first ones to get up and join Holly, dancing around, and singing wildly, ignoring the open choir room doors, like usual. Brittany came over and, smiling, pulled Kurt and Blaine onto their feet. Kurt moved to the center and started to dance, blending in with everyone else, and Blaine followed suit. Everyone joined in very loudly for the chorus.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

Blaine spun around and had to try and keep from laughing when he saw the murderous glare on Brad, the piano player's face as he sat on his bench, not playing, watching the madness that ensued like he wanted nothing but for it to stop, yet he had no control over it. Blaine turned back around, took Kurt's hand and led him to the other side of the room to continue dancing, unwilling to be caught near the explosion if it happened.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Mike and Brittany were doing the robot, and soon everyone else was trying to imitate them. Holly nailed it, along with Artie, Puck and Santana. The rest had some problems with it. Kurt glanced to the doorway to see a freshman peeking in, looking curious and frightened at the same time. He waved, and the boy looked scared at being caught, but he half-smiled before going on his way.

Brittany was standing on a chair, shaking her hips before Santana joined her. Blaine wondered what the Warblers would think if they saw him now, participating in such "shenanigans." Kurt took his hands and the two of them danced goofily to the beat. Blaine no longer wondered why everyone was so excited to see Holly Holliday walk into the classroom.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

* * *

><p>Blaine's locker slammed with a bang, but it wasn't of his doing. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, preparing himself for another slushie in the face. But when it didn't come, he looked up slowly and became even more confused when he saw who it was.<p>

Puck was leaning against the locker next to Blaine's with Lauren standing next to him. He had his aviator sunglasses on, completing the "bad-ass" look. "You look scared," was all Puck remarked.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not." He was waiting for them to say something, but they were just watching him, their expressions unchanging. "What's up?" He asked, noting that this was probably the first time he had spoken alone to the two of them.

Puck smirked, coolly looking at the ground for a second before looking up at Blaine. "So tell me, are you good at baseball?" His voice was low, but confident.

Blaine was about to answer that yes, he was pretty decent and yes, he used to play, but he stopped himself. He realized by the look on Puck's face that he was implying something completely different. "What do you mean?" He asked, not sure he wanted to find out.

Lauren spoke up. "Oh, I think you know." Blaine crinkled his nose. He wasn't really about to have this conversation, was he? Here, at his locker, with people around, and even _at all?_

Blaine started to try to walk away, with a "I actually have to be somewhere-"

But Puck pulled him back. "Oh no you don't. Listen." Blaine didn't really have a choice. Puck leaned in towards Blaine and spoke softer. "We're here to help you."

"I'm good actually." Blaine said, faking a small smile.

"Come on, Anderson. What base are you and Kurt on? First?" Blaine tried to seem indifferent, but his face gave it away. Puck's eyes widened. "Holy—he _is_ still on first base!" Blaine tried to quiet him down with a _shhh_ing noise, seeing as they were still in a crowded hallway, but no one seemed to be paying attention any way.

"How long have you two been dating?" Lauren asked.

Seeing no way out of this, Blaine answered, knowing he was probably about to condemn himself even more. "It'll be six months next week."

The duo looked overjoyed. "This is perfect!" Lauren exclaimed. They high-fived each other while Blaine looked at them, slightly amused despite himself. Puck then explained. "You know the pep rally this week? We talked to Holly, and she agreed to let us do a mash-up." He told Blaine the name of the songs, and Blaine's brow furrowed.

"She agreed to that? Doesn't it seem a little.. risqué to do at a school?"

Puck laughed it off. "Dude, our pep rally songs are always like that, and the school loves it! It's probably the only day of the year when the rest of the group is cool." He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "And you're singing the male lead."

Blaine shook his head slowly. "That's okay, I-" but Puck cut him off once more.

"Trust me." He and Lauren started to walk away, with smug looks on their faces, but not before Puck said. "By the end of the week, you'll be in Hummel's pants. Or the other way around, if you'd prefer it." When they disappeared down the hallway, Blaine shut his eyes and leaned his head against his locker. _What just happened?_ And _what_ had he just gotten into?

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing on the sidelines of the soccer field, huddled together with his team as they listened to the coach's pep talk. He was saying how they were actually, somehow, on their way to having a winning record, and that they had better not mess it up. Suddenly, the half of the team that was facing the field all had their mouths gaping and eyes wide. The rest of the team turned to see what they were staring at.<p>

When Blaine turned around, he was unlike the rest of the team in one way as the first thing he noticed was _not_ the twenty-something girls in red cheerleading uniforms that were walking towards the bleachers. No, the first thing he noticed was his boyfriend. In a cheerios uniform. That included tight red pants and a shirt that fit his chest so perfectly. And he looked _hot_.

Kurt smiled and waved when he saw Blaine looking at him. A soccer uniform was something Kurt had never seen on his boyfriend before, but he kind of liked it.

Blaine received a light punch to his arm. It was Derek, and when Blaine turned back around he saw the boy smirking at him. He wasn't the only one who was more than a little distracted though, so no one else really noticed him. When the coach finished his talk—after regaining the attention of the team—the team stepped out onto the field and took their positions. Blaine was on the side of the cheerios. When he jogged over, he was trying hard to mentally prepare himself to not get distracted during the game. It hadn't even started yet and he was having trouble.

Kurt jumped up when he saw Blaine coming over. "Hi, Blaine." He sounded very excited, and Blaine saw Mercedes roll her eyes from next to him.

Blaine smiled at him. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Blaine!" It was Brittany this time. She had piped up from a little way over. Blaine laughed, but said hello to her as well.

"Good luck." Kurt said, giving him two thumbs up along with an adorable grin. Blaine grinned back, and then the whistle blew, signaling the start of the game. Blaine jumped up and down a few times to try and get himself ready, before running into the game.

As far as distractions went, Blaine was pretty good at avoiding them—when he was facing _away_ from the cheerios. Whenever he would run back towards his own net, his head would inevitably turn to the side. During one more embarrassing moment, an opponent on the other side of the field was making a break towards the McKinley goal post. Blaine was running back, parallel to the ball, when the cheerios had started a cheer. His head whipped around, and he tripped over his own footing, landing on his hands and knees in the dirt, with absolutely no other players around. Face bright red, he quickly stood up again, and ran to get back into the game, this time not looking at Kurt, knowing that the other boy would inevitably be trying to hold in laughter.

When half time came, McKinley was winning 2-0. It was possible to merit this to the cheerios being there, seeing as they usually never scored during the first half. Who would have thought that those cheerleaders would actually make a team play _better_?

The cheerios all ran onto the field, preparing for their half-time show. They weren't going to sing this time; this was as impromptu as Sue would let it be, and they couldn't figure out a way to hook up the mic to the speakers near the soccer field in the short amount of time. They lined up in their formation; a diamond with a cheerio out in front on both the spectator side and the players side. It was Santana on the side of the players' bench, and when the music started, she strutted forward, lip synching and dancing rather provocatively.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

The rest of the squad joined in, all of them dancing in perfect synchronization. When it was his turn, Kurt moved forward gracefully, and did a cartwheel followed by a back handspring across the front line. He was completely confident in his abilities, so at the end, he stuck the landing perfectly, did a half turn and winked at Blaine, who by now had given up trying to keep focus on anything else.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

By now, the soccer team was clapping along with the beat of the song, and cheering on some of the moves. Blaine tore his eyes away to see what the opposing team was doing, and he had to stifle a laugh. Their coach had them in a huddle, seemingly to keep them concentrated. The image of their focus was thwarted, however, because it looked as if the boys were taking turns peeking out of the huddle, over their teammates shoulders to get a look at the show.

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,_

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

Kurt high fived Mercedes as they danced by each other during the song, making her laugh. She seemed to be enjoying being on the cheerios again more and more, and Kurt liked to see it.

_If you wanna be my lover. _

They ended the song by cheering "Go Titans!" in perfect unity, while picking up their pompoms and waving them around. _This_ was what Kurt had missed about cheerios. There was something miraculous about all of these girls(and guy) all cheering for a united cause, even the ones who won't talk to each other off the field. He also liked being active without having to run.

The game ended 4-1, the McKinley Titans scoring another win. After the game, and after shaking hands with the other team, there was a celebration that included hugs shared by the team and cheerios. Kurt ran into Blaine's open arms, and said "congrats. You're pretty good."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. Although I think the real congratulations goes to you. You're amazing. And the uniform looks devastatingly good on you."

"I know." He laughed along with Blaine. "But thanks."

* * *

><p>"Uhm.. Shouldn't we all be practicing together?" Blaine asked tentatively. He was sitting in the choir room with the rest of the boys in Glee club, minus Kurt, who was with the girls in the auditorium.<p>

"Nope." Puck answered. He had taken over leading this week's pep rally rehearsal. "We just need to practice the songs separate. It'll all come together on stage." Blaine nodded. He didn't really have a choice but to go with it. None of the other boys seemed worried, anyway. They were lounging on the chairs; some were texting, and Finn was eating a bag of Doritos.

Blaine looked down at the song sheet in his hand. The mash up _was_ very well done, and he could tell it would sound amazing, despite being a bit dirty. He looked at Puck, who was looking at him. "So I'm starting it?"

Puck nodded. "Yup. But I have to ask, how good you are with the sex appeal?" It was amusing how he could say this with a serious face.

Blaine laughed as he remembered when he and the Warblers had tried to get `sexified` for Regionals. That day was embarrassing for everyone involved. He remembered when he had tried to convince the other Warblers to believe him that that was what the judges wanted; their reactions were hilarious. He was about to bring it up when he realized that this was New Directions, not the Warblers. He missed them.

Puck moved his head towards Blaine a little to get his attention back. "So-oo I'll take that as a yes?"

Blaine shrugged. "It shouldn't be a problem." Hopefully.

Puck slapped his back. "That's what I like to hear." He turned to the other guys. "Let's run this thing!" The other boys looked up from whatever they were doing, the same exasperated look on all of their faces, before agreeing.

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, the girls and Kurt were on the stage, practicing their dance moves. Holly was sitting in one of the theater seats close to the stage, looking preoccupied by playing games on her phone. Rachel was taking charge—as usual. "Even though these are definitely _not _songs that I would have chosen to show off my vocal range, I think we can make it work. Just follow my choreography." She started with dance moves, and lining everyone up.

That lasted about five minutes. "Your choreography sucks." Santana said to a shocked Rachel. Everyone else added their opinion, including Holly: "Yeeah."

"Alright!" Rachel stomped her foot. "It seems as though my talent is once again underappreciated. Why don't _you_ choreograph it then?" She glared at Santana, who smiled.

"Great!" Santana walked forward. "Come on, Britt. If anyone can make _these _people look sexy, it's us."

"I like being sexy." Brittany said, probably to herself. But Kurt had to admit, if he was going to trust anyone with the task at hand, it would be the two of them.

During the next twenty minutes, Brittany and Santana had figured out a way to highlight each soloist as they came up for their part. Kurt had memorized his choreography pretty quickly; it came easy to him. After one of the run-throughs, as Kurt was walking back to the spot where he started at, Lauren came up to him. "Hey, Kurt. You know what the song's about, right?"

Kurt eyed her, giving her a _well duh_ kind of look. "I do."

"So now you know you have to sell it."

Sell it? Kurt thought about it. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, giving him an over-patient look one would give a little child when he asked a ridiculous question. "You've gotta be sexy. I know you've got it in you." She was watching him closely. Kurt shuddered involuntarily as he membered the last time he had tried to be sexy, and ended up looking like he had "gas pains."

Lauren smiled. "Aww. Look at little Kurtsie. Mama's gonna help you be sexy, don't you worry." Kurt stared at her in disbelief. What?

"Umm. I-" She put her finger to his lips. "My first tip: stuttering is a no-no. You have to be confident." Kurt looked around; they were still in the middle of the rest of the girls, with their substitute teacher watching. But, he noted, no one seemed to be paying them the slightest bit of attention.

He sighed, giving in. "Fine." After all, what could it hurt? "What else?" His inner diva was screaming at him for letting Lauren walk all over him; he should be up in her face by now. But then again, that same diva still absolutely cringed at the _gas pains_ memory, and needed a way to make up for it.

She smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "You're making the right choice. Next, picture the person you're doing this for. It can be yourself, too, if you want to look your best in front of a crowd. And remember, sometimes it's simple things that make it sexy. Don't try too hard or it will show…"

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the front door to his house, and stepped in. He had just said good-bye to Blaine; there had been another soccer game today and both of them needed to be home. As he stepped into his house, about to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, his dad walked out of the kitchen. Kurt smiled at him, but stopped when he saw the look on his dad's face. "Is everything alright? Did someone die?" Kurt asked, worried.<p>

His dad smiled a bit. "No. No one died. I just have to talk to you about something. Come on." He gestured for his son to follow him into the living room. Kurt followed, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he was in trouble. His dad sat down on the couch, and Kurt sat next to him. Neither Finn nor Carole was around.

Kurt's dad was watching him. "Yes?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He was afraid to know what had happened. Then it hit him. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what this was about, though he was seriously hoping he would be proved wrong.

"I got a call from school today." But began, causing Kurt's heart to drop. He was right.

"Look, whatever Jacob Ben Israel has to say is a lie!" Kurt was defiant. He would have continued defending himself, but his dad held up his hands. "Kurt, calm down." Once he made sure his son was listening—however reluctantly—he continued. "I wanted to hear your side of the story before believing anything. After everything that went on at your school last year, I wouldn't be surprised if someone had made it all up."

Kurt looked at his father, half wanting to hug him and the other half wanting to strangle the kid with the stupid red fro. He took a deep breath, calming himself down, before explaining. He decided on the truth, because this was one situation where he didn't want to be caught lying. "Blaine got slushied, and I gave him a shirt of mine to change into. While that was happening, _Jacob_" there was contempt in his voice when he said his name "walked in, and thought it was something else." He didn't need to go into detail about anything else. Those were the facts.

Burt nodded. "I was hoping it was something like that." When Kurt's mouth opened in a look of confusion and indignation, he continued. "You know what I mean."

Kurt reframed from rolling his eyes, and voiced a question he had. "Are they going to give us a punishment?" Though he figured calling their parents was punishment enough.

"Probably not." Burt shook his head. "They asked what I thought, and I said I would have to talk to you first. But honestly.." He hesitated, but continued. "Even if you two _had_ been goofing off, I wouldn't think that much of it." Now _this_ statement had Kurt's jaw on the floor.

"Why?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

Burt laughed at his son's face. "_Because_, as much as I don't like admitting it, you're a seventeen year old boy, and I think you deserve a bit of fun, even at school.. As long as you don't go too far." Kurt knew a sentence like the last one was going to find its way in. His dad was being far too permitting before that.

Kurt smiled. "Well, thanks, dad." He hugged him, and started to change the subject to something completely different, when his dad interjected. "Not so fast. I need to get something else in." Kurt was stumped this time as of what it could be.

Burt adjusted his collar, giving away to Kurt that he was nervous; that was never a good sign. "Uhm. So have you read those pamphlets I gave you?"

"Dad!"

"Honestly. As a father I need to know." Kurt made a face, but nodded in response. "Alright. Just remember them…. And what it said about waiting—"

"Dad!"

"I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't necessary. I know you and Blaine have been dating for a while and—" Kurt wanted to interject again, but instead he just grimaced, trying to make his dad shut up. It didn't work. "And I know you may want to eventually become.. ah.. _intimate_ and I just wanted to let you know you can always wait until you know it's right." He said all of this very fast, only leaving time for Kurt to gape at him, disbelieving that this conversation was even taking place.

Kurt didn't even know what to say. He just stared at his dad, his eyebrows probably about to reach his hairline. Finally, he said in a tone that was very different from his usual. "Thanks for the advice. It'll—I'll definitely consider it."

But let out a sort of nervous and relieved laugh, which Kurt joined in on. His dad leaned forward and embraced him in a hug which he gratefully leaned in to. Then he realized something. "Wait!" Kurt's dad looked alarmed at his sudden change of emotions.

"Do you know if they called Blaine's parents too?" He hoped that for some reason they wouldn't. From what Blaine has told him about his father, he didn't want to know how he would react to something like this.

"I would think so. Why?" He seemed concerned, but Kurt tried to get him to shake it off. It wasn't his business to tell anyone.

"No reason. I was just wondering." He said, but he whipped out his cell phone and quickly sent a warning text to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped into his house, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to find a text from Kurt. He opened it, and with each word his stomach knotted a little tighter. <em>Jacob told. School called parents.<em>—_K_

Blaine shut his eyes tight, trying to figure out a plan, but he heard close footsteps and opened them. His mother was standing in front of him. He looked at her while she seemed to be struggling for words. Finally, she spoke "the school called, and—"

"I know." Blaine said glumly.

She nodded. "Your father answered it." Blaine cursed inwardly, despite the fact that he expected it. How could it happen any other way? But, he did count himself lucky that it was his mom to break the news to him instead.

Blaine spoke quietly. "It was a lie-"

"Oh, honey, I don't even care." She moved forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, immeasurably grateful. His face rested against her shoulder as she held him close.

When they broke apart, Blaine voiced a question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "How did he react?"

"Well…" He could tell she was trying to word it in a nice way, but Blaine gave her a look telling her to stop trying. "I think it would be best if you kept your distance from him for a while." Blaine let that sink in. It hurt.

Blaine nodded his thanks for her warning. He looked down, and when he brought his head up to look at his mom again, he saw she had tears in her eyes. "Mom, don't worry. It'll blow over." Though he didn't fully believe it, he felt a need to comfort his mom. Suddenly, he felt for her, and a question he wouldn't ask came to his mind. Why was she still married? This was the 21st century; women didn't need to stay in controlling relationships anymore.

She gave him a small smile, and said "I'm going to go make dinner. I'll bring you some." Blaine shook his head, about to say she didn't have to, but she turned and walked to the kitchen. Blaine began the ascent up the stairs to his room, and was struck with a thought. What if she wasn't leaving because of _him_? He sunk down on his bed, head resting against the wall, unable to shake the feelings of guilt that had just washed over him.

His phone buzzed once again from his pocket, and once again it was from Kurt. _Are you alright? –K_

Blaine stared at the text for a minute, before calling Kurt's number and telling him everything.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stood next to each other, with the rest of New Directions backstage in the gym where the pep rally was being held. The girls were all dressed in color coordinated red shirts, while the guys wore black—the style varied depending on who the shirts adorned—and they were all wearing jeans.<p>

They were on in a few minutes, and Blaine's nerves were finally getting to him. It wasn't the fact that they were performing in front of an audience that had him nervous, and it wasn't the students. It was the teachers; the last thing he needed was for his parents to get another call from home for performing an inappropriate song in front of the whole school. As he looked around, it seemed as though he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Kurt, however, was one of the members who looked calm, and actually somewhat happy. "Are you excited for this?" Blaine asked him curiously. They had only run through the performance with the whole group twice, and neither of those times had they gone all out with their dancing, having been told to save it for the actual performance.

Kurt smiled. "Surprisingly, yes. Taking risks is second nature for performers. And I can't wait to see how it will turn out."

They could hear principal Figgins' voice introducing them through a microphone. Puck gestured for Blaine to go take his place, as he was the only one to start on stage. He took deep breaths while walking alone towards the mic. This was it. Show time. He put whatever concerns he had away; it was too late to change anything, anyway. He had his mind set on giving the best performance he could. The curtains rose, though the lights were still off so he couldn't be seen. He grabbed the microphone stand, getting ready. Looking to the side, he saw Derek with the rest of the band; he nodded to them. The drum player put his hands in the air to give everyone a starting count. And all at the same time, the stage lights turned on, the band started to play, and Blaine started singing the beginning of "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes off." A second later, the girls and Kurt would come on to the stage singing the background part which was the beginning of "S&M"

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

He could see everyone, the whole school, clearly as he sang, but he tried not to focus on their reactions. He sang with intent, one hand gripping the microphone stand while he ran the other down it. He could almost feel the shock from his audience as if it was bounding off the walls and hitting him from a million different directions.

Kurt, from where he was standing, couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend, and he couldn't even see his face. Blaine's ability to be sexy on cue was something that he had gone from envying to loving so quickly. That was partly why, despite already knowing the choreography, he became extremely jealous when Santana came forward, singing while pulling the front of Blaine's shirt towards her, and dancing with him.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

That was when the rest of the school had apparently gotten over their initial shock of the performance. Many were cheering; there were a few shouts too, but most were too indistinct to make out. Blaine was alternating between singing to the audience and to Santana, acting as though he wanted nothing else. It was pretty believable.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better – _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

The rest of the boys were on stage by now, and had paired up with one of the girls to dance with. Blaine was still with Santana, and for a moment almost forgot he had to keep singing. It was a bit awkward—especially she ran her hand down his chest, but he went with it, putting a hand on the small of her back and pulling her close. Kurt was paired up with Brittany for now, and he almost wanted to laugh at the enthusiasm shown on her face.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

It was Rachel who sang the first part of the girls' chorus, her and Finn reenacting their moves from "Push It." Santana and Blaine moved back out of the spotlight next to where Kurt and Brittany were, the four of them becoming a larger group.

Kurt waited until his part of the song came. He winked at Blaine, driving the other boy insane. He stepped forward to sing, accompanied by Tina and Mercedes whose voices joined his after a couple of lines. As Lauren had taught him, he kept his dance moves as subtle as possible, while still making them obvious. He focused on facial expressions, confidence in his every feature. He couldn't help himself, though, from adding some shoulder and hip movements, but as far as his boyfriend was concerned, it was perfect.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

The three of them stepped back to join the group while Puck sang the male vocals for a verse. During this particular part of the song, they were paired up again. This time Brittany and Santana were paired with each other, and likewise with Kurt and Blaine. The choreography had them completely against each other for more than was probably socially acceptable. They had to be singing the background harmonies, but Blaine's voice would flicker in and out with his concentration. He seriously admired Kurt for how he could stay so much in focus—and for his dancing.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

The whole club was singing in unity once again, executing choreography that had them moving across the stage. Mike and Brittany had stepped forward and were demonstrating their far superior dance moves. The crowd of students was also becoming louder, though Kurt was expecting as such.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Blaine stepped forward again to finish the song like it had started; Kurt and the girls singing the background part of "S&M." Blaine sang, trying to think of anything but the bulge that was growing in his pants that was anything but professional in any sense of the word. He hoped it wasn't noticeable, although he wouldn't put it above his schoolmates to be above looking there. One girl's yell rose distinctly above the others "I'm in love with a gay man!" He cringed on the inside at that one, thinking of the fact that he only had a few more lines left before he could run off this stage and leave it behind him.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

When he finished singing, he dropped his head to the side, hand on the microphone stand until the lights on the stage went off, and the gymnasium erupted in applause and cheers. Blaine turned around to see Puck grinning madly, giving him two thumbs up. Blaine smiled—though it looked more like a grimace—and took off walking towards the doors behind the stage. Kurt met up with him, trying not to think about the bit of a problem he had in his own pants. The two of them continued walking until they were outside, unsure of what was actually about to happen.

Blaine leaned against the wall of the school building, breathing in the fresh air. The last few minutes had been _insane_. His head was spinning, and he was trying to look anywhere besides the boy standing next to him, who was also sweating, and who he could see through the corner of his eye that he was looking at him. Kurt didn't really know what to do. As much as he wanted to passionately kiss the boy next to him, he reframed, knowing that this was this was definitely not the time or place, and that if he started anything now, the chances of stopping in time were pretty slim. So when Blaine sunk down to a sitting position, he mirrored him, and the two of them sat in silence, calming themselves down.

In a few minutes, Blaine was feeling so much better and under control. His laugh broke the silence, and Kurt looked over at him with an amused look on his face. Why was he laughing? "What just happened?" Blaine got out, and then the two of them laughed harder.

"I don't even know." Kurt grinned.

The two of them walked back inside, and after a bit of searching, found the rest of the glee club back in the choir room. When they walked in, the room got silent with all of the attention on them. Kurt's brows furrowed. "Yes?"

Puck actually laughed out loud, and Rachel rolled her eyes at him. Finally, Puck explained. "Woah! You guys are fast!" This caused both Kurt and Blaine's mouths to drop, while their faces turned red.

They immediately started fighting it, stuttering but desperately trying to make it clear that they did nothing worth talking about in their few minutes of absence. "No, no no no.—It wasn't—_honestly_!" Puck rolled his eyes, but he gave Blaine a look as to say "you still have time."

* * *

><p>It was raining hard when soccer and cheerleading practice were over. Kurt drove Blaine back to his house, where Blaine's car was parked, as usual. Blaine was planning on leaving for his house as soon as he got back; he was beginning to feel embarrassed about earlier, and he also didn't want to give his parents any other reason to distrust him. But when the two of them stepped out of the car, Carole came running out to them, ushering them quickly into the house. "There are severe thunderstorm warnings all night. I can't let you drive home in this." Though he didn't know how long he would be here, he had to agree.<p>

After dinner, the storms were still raging. Rain was pounding against the windows, and thunder and lightning cracked continuously. Kurt and Blaine were both sitting on Kurt's bed, as they had done many times before. Kurt smirked when he remembered having Blaine below him on this bed earlier that week, and he suddenly had the courage to bring up the thing that had been on his mind. "Blaine…?"

Blaine noticed the hesitancy in Kurt's voice. "What is it?"

"Uhmm." Kurt stuttered. But he had started this conversation, and he didn't have a choice but to continue. "After the—_events_ of the week, I've been thinking a-about.. _things._" He was torn between wanting to laugh and scream at himself for his inability to get the point across. Blaine gave him a look telling him to continue. "Do you.. Do you think.."

"Kurt, what are you getting at?"

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, and found that it was too embarrassing to continue doing so. He stared at the wall, and blurted out what was on his mind. "Do you think we should have sex?"

Blaine's mouth dropped open, but he honestly wasn't too surprised. He had, after all, been thinking the same thing. He thought about it more though. His mind was racing. He was trying to do the right thing here. "Uhm.." Now it was his turn to be awkward. "I feel like it shouldn't be a question of `should we…'" He was searching for the right words. "I think that—when the moment's right, and we're ready… we'll know?"

Kurt nodded. Leave it to Blaine to be the mature voice of reason. Though he was very relieved at Blaine's answer, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Blaine caught on. "Hey. It's just—I don't want to mess anything up that we have between us." Kurt remembered those words. Blaine had spoken them at the Lima Bean when he said he wasn't ready for a relationship. They _had_ eventually gone out, though.

"I get it." Kurt smiled, putting his hand over Blaine's. "Always the gentleman, you are." Blaine chuckled, while leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder.

There was a knock on Kurt's door, and after he yelled for whoever it was to come it, Burt opened the door. He walked in, and Kurt noticed he had a strange expression on his face, sort of like he was about to do something he really, really didn't want to. He cleared his throat awkwardly, before addressing Blaine. "Carole told me to tell you that the storm isn't going to let out any time soon, and that you're going to have to stay the night." As if to agree, a huge roll of thunder boomed outside. "We'll get out sheets to put on the couch downstairs." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled in gratitude, as Burt nodded and left.

Blaine took out his cell phone, telling Kurt he had to call his parents. He dialed his mother's cell phone number, just to make sure it would be her to answer. She did, and he exhaled in relief. He told her where he was, and she understood and that was that. He said good-night, and hung up, leaning on Kurt's shoulder again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kurt spoke. "You know, I actually really like thunderstorms."

"Really?" Blaine didn't really have an opinion on them, just that they caused him to get stuck in places he doesn't mind getting stuck at.

"Yeah. Well, not being outside in them." He gestured to his perfectly done hair. "But I like listening to them. I find it kind of romantic." They listened to the rain hitting the roof and the ground outside, and the thunder still crackling.

"I never really thought of it that way before." Blaine said, though he was definitely beginning to change his mind. Suddenly, a crack of thunder louder than the others went off, and Blaine jumped. He laughed afterwards, while Kurt grinned at him and put his arm around him.

Blaine remembered the pep rally from earlier, and what Puck had said about how it was normal to do raunchy songs for the school. He needed Kurt's feedback. "Do the pep rallies at McKinley usually end up like that?"

Kurt chuckled. "You know, for some reason they usually do. It's just another thing to get used to, I guess."

"Oh.. And how many of those take place every year?" He didn't need to go through another one of those. He wanted to go back to Mr. Schue's weekly assignments

"Depends. It could be just the one, or up to three or four if the teachers want us to sing for an occasion."

Blaine groaned. "I hope there aren't any special occasions this year."

Kurt smirked, unable to help himself. "Oh, I don't know. I think I could stand some more. Especially if you're dancing again.." Blaine blushed madly at this, thinking despite himself, that maybe another one wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Blaine had set up the sheets on the couch downstairs, and was trying to fall asleep when he heard light footfalls on the steps. He smiled to himself, knowing who it was. Kurt walked over to him, and laid next to him on the couch, his arm wrapped around Blaine, making him the little spoon.<p>

"Couldn't sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Not with you all the way down here." Kurt responded, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. It was warm between them, and both were content with listening to only the sound of the other's slow breathing.

"I love you." Blaine said, wrapping his hand around Kurt's.

"I love you too." They fell asleep like that, Kurt only just managing to wake up when morning came around and run to his own bedroom before Burt saw them.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Blaine received a bit more attention than usual. A random guy he had never seen before approached him and held out his fist so Blaine could give him a "bro fist." A group of about three girls came up to him, demanding to know if he was positive he was gay, that maybe they could change his mind. "Yes, and no thanks." Blaine said, and walked as quickly as he could away from them. He was convinced that there was something wrong with the students at McKinley, and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

Both Kurt and Blaine had seen Jacob around. He kept an eye on then whenever he walked by them in the hall. They passed him in the cafeteria, and he had that same strange look; he would stare at them with his head turned slightly away, as if for some reason they wouldn't be able to notice. He looked like he was waiting for a bomb to go off. They were seriously wondering what the heck his problem was.

Finally, after their sports practices, Kurt and Blaine were walking down the empty hallway, and they found him again. "Jacob! _What_ do you want?" Kurt asked, irritated.

The boy spoke in his nasally voice. "I don't think I know anymore."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, making a face. "Well, alright. We'll just be going and if you could stop following us it would be greatly appreciated." He grabbed Blaine's hand, and dragged him towards the door.

"You should really keep your private times private." He called after Kurt and Blaine, who turned around.

"_What?"_

"I don't speak only for myself. I'm sure that others have a fear of walking in on you two doing it." Blaine's eyes kept getting wider. Really?

"You have a fear of that?" Kurt asked, a plan, however sick, was suddenly forming in his mind.

Perhaps it was the smug, scary look on Kurt's face that made Jacob pale. Perhaps he figured out what Kurt was thinking. Jacob shook his head quickly but it was too late. Kurt Hummel had been planning revenge already, but he had just needed to find the right way. Who knew it would be this easy? He laughed, one that sounded particularly more evil than his usual.

He turned towards Blaine, looking back for a second to give Jacob a look and then completely ignored him. Blaine had been watching the conversation, and figured out what Kurt was thinking a second before it happened. He didn't stop it, though, when Kurt grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, Kurt's lips pressing against his own.

It only took them about five seconds, and a dramatic moan from Kurt that could be heard from between them, before Jacob took off running in the other direction. Kurt had a feeling that Jacob wouldn't go tattling again, not when they knew just how to get him back. When they pulled apart, Blaine asked "did you just kiss me to scare somebody?"

"Come on, don't think of it like that. Think of it as.. well yeah.." Kurt blushed. "But I would have kissed you anyway."

"Oh. Well then it's perfectly okay. You're forgiven." Blaine said playfully. The couple looked at each other for about three seconds before their lips found each other's once again.

* * *

><p><strong>That one was interesting to write.. ;) What did you think?<strong>

**And I just put a poll on my page, because I'm extremely curious as to how old you think I am, so feel free to do what you wish with that.**

**Aaand I have a tumblr, if anyone is interested in following. :) I'm gizard, so it's that and then .. If you do follow, could you send me an ask telling me you got it from here? That would be spectacular and I don't bite, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading. =D**


End file.
